


Robotech Delta: Passionate Walkure

by StokerFan



Series: Robotech Delta [4]
Category: Macross Delta, Robotech, Robotech Series - Jack McKinney
Genre: Combat, Explicit Sex, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unprotected Sex, Walkure, marital sex, miscegenation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StokerFan/pseuds/StokerFan
Summary: The planet Ragna has fallen to Windermere. It seems the Windermereans are unstoppable. But there may be a weakness in their strategy, a weakness that can be exploited by the Super Dimension Venus Walkure. But the Windermereaans may have one trick, a trick dating back to the darkest days of the Third Robotech War...
Relationships: Barry Wu/Naomi Singh, Hayate Immelmann/Freyja Wion, Johnny Wolff/Keisha Wolff, Keith Aero Windermere/Bianca Windermere
Series: Robotech Delta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_Previously on Robotech Delta…_ **

****

“The ruins have the ability to amplify bio fold waves, similar in principle to what you use to amplify the fold waves by Walkure’s live music,” says the doctor. “We need to scan these ruins while Walkure is singing close by. When is Walkure available for an impromptu concert at one of the ruins?”- Dr. Louie Nichols, Consultant Researcher from the Robotech Research Center, in [_AXIA, Love, Hate_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707209/chapters/51776803).

Ooooooo

And then the whole Universe seems to consume her.

She sees herself and Mikumo in a dark place.

“Where are we?” asks Freyja.

“It’s like we fell through a hole in reality,” answers Mikumo.

They see a silhouette of a humanoid figure.

Ooooooo

“Hold on, Messer. Don’t lose yourself.”- Kaname Buccanneer to Messer Oilfield, as the latter is infected with Var syndrome

Oooooo

“Your uncle was an ambitious man, a dissident among the exiles from Earth. He allied with the Disciples of Zor, and he wanted to create a new galactic order based on protoculture and robotechnology. But his vendetta against that decades-long dead sumbitch clouded his judgment, and he was defeated and killed just a year after you were born. He lost everything he worked so hard to achieve. His children- your cousins- had to grow up without a father, just as you grew up without your mother. And that is the lesson. You want to take down this pilot, and you may get that chance. Then again, you may not. Pursuing this vendetta may cost the lives of Hermann, or Bogue, or Qasim, or Theo, or Xao. It may cost you your father. It may cost you Heinz. Do not forget what is important, young Keith.”- Chancellor Roid Brehm to Aerial Knight Keith Aero Windermere

Ooooo

Messer fires missiles.

Keith dodges, firing some missiles back at him.

The Xaos squadron leader dodges and weaves.

His heart races.

Blood vessels expand.

He is not under Var.

He is using Var.

Messer gets Keith in his sights.

He squeezes the trigger.

Keith releases the last of the drones carried by his Draken.

The drone explodes in a fireball.

Keith has his hand on the stick.

The White Knight pulls the trigger.

A beam of high-energy particles shoot out.

They make contact with the cockpit of the Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech fighter.

There is a two-inch hole in the cockpit canopy.

Then the canopy is splattered with blood.

It happens just less than one hundred feet away from the observation deck of the _Elysion_.

Kaname collapses, her knees on the ground.

She is shattered.

Oooooo

Hayate and Keith fly close together, in guardian mode.

They look at each other and scream.

Their dorsal anti-aircraft lasers charge up.

And they fire at each other.

They are still in the air.

Hayate fires with the machine gun in his right arm.

He strikes Keith’s SV -262 Draken veritech.

Gunfire blows right through the cockpit.

And its falls towards the sea, leaving a trail of smoke.

Ooooooo

Keith Aero Windermere lies down on a hospital bed, dressed only in a blue gown. A white bandage with red stains covers his head. A clear mask covers his nose and mouth. Wires connect Keith’s body to electronic equipment monitoring his vital signs such as heart rate, body temperature, and brain activity.

Ooooo

_And now…_

The image of the race car crosses a line with a red-and-black checkerboard pattern, underneath a sign reading goal. The score is 30010. Shammy Parsons steps back from the plastic arcade cabinet.

“That’s good,” says Reina Prowler. “Let me try.”

“Sure,” replies Shammy.

Reina goes on to play _Pole Position_. _Pole Position_ is a racing arcade game, developed by Namco in 1982. The plot is fairly simple- race a race car around a track.

The arcade cabinet is located into the classics room of a place called Games, Food, and Drinks (GFD), a popular hangout in downtown Barretteburg which has bars, tables, various types of games, and some bowling lanes. Normally, various types of food and drink are served, from beers to wine to mai tais to chicken strips and hamburgers and sandwiches and wraps and appetizers like mozzarella cheesesticks, spinach-artichoke dips, and jalapeno poppers.

But none of the food and drinks is available, for downtown Barretteburg is no longer on the surface of Planet Ragna. The Kingdom of Windermere had attacked Ragna to take control of some ruins left behind by the Robotech Masters, an interstellar civilization that as recently as sixty years before, had dominated the whole of the Milky Way Galaxy with a science called robotechnology, ruins which allowed the Windermereans to seize control of Ragna. Downtown Barretteburg, which had been constructed inside a dome-shaped spaceship, escaped with some refugees, under the escort of a United Earth Forces fleet. As trade routes were disrupted, the only food available- aside from what people stashed in their pantries and refrigerators, are rations provided by the United Earth Government.

It had been three days since the evacuation of Barretteburg. So many people had been left behind. GFD was still going, because of its arcade games and electrical power is still readily available. Almost all bars and restaurants- even fast food places- are closed.

“I wonder why you pay money to play this game here, Rei-Rei,” says Makina Nakajima. “This game is included in _20 th Century Classics_.”

“There’s a certain pleasure in playing this on an old-style arcade game,” replies Reina.

“It sure looks ancient,” says Shammy.

“But no less fun, Sham-Sham,” says Makina.

Shammy looks at the two young women. Reina has pale skin and green hair, wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless blouse. Makina has purplish red hair and wears overalls.

The two of them are singers in a band called the Super Dimension Venus Walkure. The band had been hired by the United Nations Galactic health Service to treat Var syndrome, a disease that causes people to engage in unruly violence. With the other singers Mikumo Guynemer, Kaname Buccaneer, and Freyja Wion, Makina and Reina sing to suppress Var, bio fold waves emitting from their singing radiating across spacetime to calm the symptoms. Recently however, they are also under contract with the United Earth Forces to suppress any Var outbreaks among the military.

Shammy herself had only met Walkure a few days ago. She had accompanied her mother, Kim Oilfield Parsons, and her mother’s boyfriend, Billy Ray Diamond, from Planet Alfheim to Planet Ragna to attend a memorial service for her older half-brother, Messer Oilfield. Messer Oilfield was a veritech pilot for Delta Team, a squad of veritech fighters, employed by the Xaos Corporation, which provides backup for Walkure during their live appearances. Oilfield was killed in battle near Galaxy City, the capital of the United Nations, during a Var outbreak there.

Messer had run away when Shammy was just two years old. Her mother had told her that Messer was a troubled child.

And then was the incident at that restaurant, where she met Messer’s co-workers and friends.

She learned the truth.

And, for the first time in her life, felt safe enough to tell the truth.

“I’ll be checking things out outside,” she says to the other two ladies.

And so she walks through the main concourse of GFD, passing by more game machines and then past a temporary sign reading “Only Water Served. No Food, No Other Drinks”.

She emerges outside onto the streets of downtown Barretteburg. There are many restaurants, bars, and cafes in the vicinity of GFD; all of them are closed. Except for the sidewalk just outside GFD, the sidewalks are empty. Above the clear dome over downtown, Shammy can see a field of stars; she wonders where in the sky Ragna and Alfheim were.

She then comes across a crowd of people, all wearing various styles of clothing. There are also some uniformed police officers there and perhaps some plainclothes officers as well. Not far, maybe about thirty feet away are two Bioroids- giant suits of armor that had since been adopted for use by Earth people for various functions, including crowd control.

There are several tables set up at what used to be a parking lot. Metal pots sit on grills. Many people work there.

Shammy recognizes a large, tan, dark-haired man in his mid-twenties who is now standing next to the grill. He is Chuck Mustang, one of Messer’s co-workers.

“Oh, hi,” she says.

“Hi, Shammy,” replies Chuck.

“What’s cooking?” she asks.

“Vegetable rice stew.”

“Just like we had two days ago.”

“Hey, it’s cheap and nutritious,” says a boy in his late teens, with blue hair, blue-trimmed white shirt, and blue jeans.

“Hayate, is it?” asks Shammy.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

The stew is served in Styrofoam bowls, which are then given to each person. Plastic spoons are also provided. Xaos had been shipping relief supplies to downtown Barretteburg on behalf of the United Nations, and officers from the Health Service had been deployed to provide medical care.

Most of the people here just eat their stew quickly. Some others choose to take the stew with them.

“I’ll be on break,” says Chuck.

“I can take over from here,” says Hayate.

Chuck walks off to a distant corner of the parking lot. He looks up at the ceiling above.

“Anything bothering you?’ ask a woman.

Chuck recognizes the voice as that of his co-worker, Mirage Sterling. He turns around, seeing a woman with purple hair and wearing black slacks and a purple-trimmed white blouse.

“Mom, Dad,” he replies. “Marianne, Zack, Hack, Liz. They’re not here. None of them left a message with the office. They’re stuck on Ragna.”

“My family went through that long ago,” Mirage says softly. “Dad was stranded on Earth after the Invid Invasion. For thirteen years, they never found out what happened to him.”

“They did reunite.”

“Not really,” says Mirage. “I always sensed this lack of warmth between my dad and my grandparents during visits. I guess spending the formative years of his life separated from his family changed Dad. By the time he reunited with Grandpa and Grandma and my aunts, I and my two older brothers were already born; he had to raise and support us. He stayed on Earth. When he and Grandma and Grandpa met at my biggest brother’s wedding, they hadn’t seen each other in three years.”

“You’re not making me feel better,” says Chuck.

She puts her hand on his large shoulder.

“I wish I knew what to say.”

Ooooooooo

Keith Aero Windermere lies on abed inside a Royal Space Force Hospital in Darwent, the capital city of the Kingdom of the Wind, on Planet Windermere IV. The young man is clad in a hospital gown. A plastic tube is inserted into his nose, and wires are connected to his chest and his scalp. A nurse in a blue outfit looks at the monitor screens showing vital signs.

Sitting on a chair maybe five feet from Keith is a woman with long blond hair. She wears a simple red dress.

She had kept a vigil here the past few days, ever since she had heard that Keith was seriously injured in battle in the skies of Planet Ragna. She only left the room to get food or use the restroom.

“Bianca,” says a man in his late teens with red hair, wearing a black coat over a white collared shirt with a black necktie. “Are you feeling all right?”

“No, Bogue,” she replies. “I mean, I feel he is going to heal, but what…”

“We have to roll with it,” he says.

Bogue Con-Vaart looks at Keith. He is the oldest son of the king, but not an heir since his parents were not married. Keith is a reliable, disciplined warrior. Contrary to what some may believe, people who grew up in aristocracy are capable of becoming disciplined warriors, usually after twenty straight days of washing dishes, mopping floors, and cleaning toilets.

For Keith, it was only ten, as Bogue recalls.

“His birth mother had a vision,” says Bogue.

“And Keith told me about that,” replies Bianca. “There’s still so much wrong with the galaxy, even though the Robotech Wars were over.” She holds her husband’s hand. “He would give his life to achieve that vision.”

“I must go now,” says Bogue.

He leaves the intensive care unit of the hospital. Most of the staff barely acknowledge the Aerial Knight, focusing more on treating the patients here. After reaching the parking garage, he gets into his car. Soon, he joins the traffic on the public roads.

For the next twenty minutes, it seems as if there is no war. People are going about their daily business. Buildings on each aside of the street house the most important government offices.

He reaches the Windermere Royal Palace, the headquarters of the Crown. He drives up to the main gate, where a Royal Guard- clad in a feathered hat, red tunic, white tights, and calf-high black boots, checks on him. The Guard performs his duty with the utmost professionalism, verifying Bogue’s identity.

He then drives in, finally reaching the VIP parking lot where the most senior and most important employees of the Palace can park their vehicles, including the Aerial Knights of the Kingdom of the Wind, while most of the staff has to park at a satellite parking structure and then get bused in.

He walks through the halls of the Palace, halls that he had been familiar with the past three years. He even recognizes many of the staff and Guards by sight. After some more walking and riding on some elevators, he reaches a small lobby manned by at least three Royal Guards. Again they check the Knight’s credentials. They then let him pass.

Soon, Bogue enters a large room.

“How is Keith?” asks Master Hermann, a man in his late thirties.

“He is alive,” replies Bogue. “He just needs to heal.”

“I was glad there was no permanent brain damage,” says Qasim Eberhart, a dark-haired man.

All of the Aerial Knights are now in the room. Five Guards are in the room, as well as two others.

One of them is Roid Brehm, the Chancellor of the Royal Court of the Kingdom of the Wind. He is a tall, bespectacled man in a white coat with various decorative trimmings. Long platinum hair flows from his head.

The other person is a boy with pale purple hair, about thirteen years of age. He wears a white cloak over a blue long sleeve shirt and white tights. A large blue bowtie is tied around the collar. He is Heinz Nerich Windermere, the Crown Prince.

And the centerpiece of this room is Gramis Nerich Windermere, the King of the Wind. The king lies inside a glass display. He looks as if he is sleeping peacefully.

But everyone knows that Gramis will never wake up in this physical Universe. Fifty years of physical life was over.

“When is the funeral?” asks Heinz.

“In a few days, young master,” replies Chancellor Brehm. “But the funeral must wait. You, young master, must take the Throne of the Wind, wear the Crown of the Wind.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” says the Crown Prince.

“Your father was not ready when the Wind took your grandfather, Worus Weyrich Windermere, just eight years ago. But he rose to the occasion. And I know, young master, that you can rise to the occasion. I pledge my full support to you, my lord.”

“Your Highness, the Aerial Knights will ride the Wind for you, just as we did for King Gramis your father,” says Master Cross.

“Thank you,” says Heinz.

Heinz soon retreats to his bedroom in the Royal Suite. He lies down on his bed.

Everyone on Windermere, as well as most of the rest of the galaxy, knew about his father, but none of them really knew his father.

He can still recall the moments that they spent together, having dinner or watching television. They would often play together, playtime which was scarce for a king.

The marshals of the Space Force, the ministers of the kingdom, knew Gramis the King, Gramis their lord; Heinz, as well as Keith and Roid, knew Gramis the man, Gramis the father, Gramis the friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz Nerich Windfermere is crowned King. Will the war end?

Galaxy City is the capital of the United Nations. It is located inside a huge space habitat about 93 million miles from both Earth and its sun, at the L4 point. As such, it orbits the star in almost the same amount of time the Planet Earth orbits the star. Millions of people live here, either working for the United Earth government or for businesses that sell goods and services to the United Earth Government and its employees.

Among the buildings in Galaxy City is the Secretary General’s Palace, the headquarters and Official Residence of the Secretary General of the United Nations, the United Nations’ head of state and principal executive officer of the United Earth Government. A black Mercedes-Benz limousine pulls up to the gate, and a blue-uniformed guard allows the limo to pass.

The limousine pulls up and several people, all in business clothes, step out.

One of them is a man in his early fifties, with brown skin and short-cropped black hair. A short-cropped black beard covers his jaw. He wears black trouser, a black coat, a white collared shirt, and a red necktie around the collar.

He is Siddhartha Tiwari, the Secretary General.

He and his escort enter the Palace, walking along the carpeted hallways. Everyone acknowledged the Principal Executive as he walks by.

Soon, he enters a huge room. Inside the huge room is a huge glass room, which is designed to block electronic communications. Many people, both civilian and military, are inside.

This is a room for classified briefings.

Everyone in the glass walls pay attention to their boss.

“Attention, everyone,” says the Secretary General. “As many of you may already know, the Royal Court of the Kingdom of the Wind has announced that King Gramis has just died.”

Some of the people inside glance at each other.

“I am relatively new to this job,” says Tiwari. “We will start with a refresher course on the Kingdom of Windermere.”

“Yes, sir,” says a pale-skinned, dark-haired woman in a gray suit, appearing to be in her late fifties. She is Marie Crystal, the Secretary General’s galactic security advisor. “Sources indicate that Windermere was a colony of Tirol, settled just before the advent of protoculture and robotechnology. They tried to break away from the Robotech Masters on Tirol, but were defeated and their colony was leveled. Nevertheless, the Kingdom of the Wind was born from the ashes of the colony. The first contact between the people of Earth and the people of Windermere was forty years ago, when a delegation led by Dr. Emil Lang himself met with the Windermereans, represented by then Crown Prince Worus, father of the recently deceased king.”

“And how about we review the current war so far, Admiral Bernard?”

“Yes, sir,” replies a dark-haired man in his late forties. He is United Nations Spacy Admiral Scott Bernard, the Supreme Commander of the United Earth Forces. “Windermere declared war on the United Nations just last month, claiming to want to liberate the Brisingr Globular Cluster. They are able to broadcast music via bio fold waves to trigger Var syndrome, and exert mind control over the infected. That is how one planet is able to take on the might of the United Nations.”

“And perhaps we should review what Var syndrome is,” says Secretary General Tiwari.

“Your Excellency,” says a bespectacled man with brown hair, a brown beard, and a big nose. He wears a white Class “A” uniform consisting of a white mandarin-collared shirt, white trousers, and a white coat. There is one two-inch stripe and two one-inch stripes on each sleeve. He is Dr. Benjamin Greenfeld, a vice admiral in the United Nations Galactic Health Service Commissioned Corps, and the Surgeon General of the United Nations. “Var syndrome first appeared on Planet Alfheim, four years ago. From what we have been able to tell, it is caused by bacteria mutated by corrupt protoculture and infecting the brain. Due to intel gathered, this mutated bacteria was spread by the export of apples and apple products from Planet Windermere IV. Your Excellency, there is no doubt that the Windies engaged in biological warfare.”

“How do we counter this, Doctor?” ask the Secretary General.

“The researchers at the Health Labs on Tirol have some leads,” replies the Surgeon General. “But we can not make any promises.”

“Doctor, the Windies are not going to wait until you can make promises,” says Bernard.

“What is the current status of our war, Admiral?” asks Tiwari.

“Your Excellency, the Windies took control of Ragna,” answers the Supreme Commander. “There are ruins left behind by the Robotech Masters, and the Windies are able to use those ruins to amplify the Var song. Together with other ruins in the Cluster, they can trigger Var anywhere inside.”

“Thank you,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “But perhaps this council should have a review of what bio fold waves are.”

“Yes, sir,” says Greenfeld. “We know that the Tiroleans used genetic engineering, and used music to control their society of clones. As a result, many people with Tirolean ancestry can general bio fold waves when singing- waves that ripple through the fabric of hyperspace itself! This includes Windermereans, and whoever is singing to trigger Var generates really powerful fold waves.”

“So that means that the singers in Walkure have Tirolean ancestry,” says Crystal.

“Correct,” replies Dr. Greenfeld. “One of the criteria for recruiting into the Super Dimension Venus Walkure is being able to generate powerful-enough bio fold waves. And Walkure worked well. It is just that the Windies managed to utilize the power of the ruins, overcoming much of Walkure’s effectiveness.”

“And there is something I should share with all of you,” says the Secretary General. “Many of the heads of states from our member states have contacted my office, asking to make peace with Windermere. They see no way that we can win this war.”

“But your Excellency, that means surrendering the member states within the Cluster!” exclaims a staffer.

“Yes, it would. Nevertheless, if the General Assembly were to order me to seek peace negotiations, even at the expense of giving up the Cluster, I am bound by oath to do this.”

“Your Excellency, there must be some way to neutralize the ruins,” says a man in a robe, with long blue hair.

Tiwari looks at him. He is Rem, the director of the Robotech Research Center. “I am sure you can find a way,” he says. “The question is if the Windies will give us enough time. Nevertheless, unless and until the power of the ruins is neutralized, there can be no further offensives against the Cluster.”

“Aye aye, sir,” replies Admiral Bernard.

“This meeting is adjourned,” says Secretary General Tiwari.

Dr. Greenfeld walks out of the room, along with the others. Not long afterward, his smart phone has reception again, and he dials a number.

“Hello?” asks a female voice.

“Naomi, it’s Ben,” he says.

“Any updates?” asks Dr. Naomi Singh, a commander in the Health Corps who is the United Earth Government liaison with the Super Dimension Venus Walkure.

“Not much I can say, except that I hope this war will be over. Any updates on the Ragna situation?”

“Xaos is still sending in supplies,” replies the commander. “No Var outbreaks yet, though Walkure is on standby. In the meantime, I’ve been continuing research into how the bio fold waves from Walkure reacted to the Robotech Masters’ ruins.”

“Thanks, Naomi. Keep me informed.”

“Got it, Ben.”

Ooooooo

More food is served, prepared from supplies that Xaos had brought in. Shammy gets a bowlful.

As she had expected, it is chicken-vegetable-rice stew, with cubed pieces of chicken breast meat, cut-up carrots and broccoli and celery, and rice, inside this vegetable-based broth.

The teenage girl decides to sit with Walkure inside the cafeteria inside the _Elysion_ , presently docked with downtown Barretteburg.

“I have not had food like this since I was a struggling singer,” says Kaname Buccaneer.

“We used to eat cheap food,” says Shammy after swallowing some stew, “before we started living with Billy.”

Memories arise in her mind, memories of pain and shame.

“It’s hard to believe what you’ve been through,” says Freyja.

“So how did this band get started?” asks Shammy.

“It is quite a long story, Sham-Sham,” says Makina Nakajima, sticking a plastic spoon into a Styrofoam cup filled with stew. You want to hear it?

“Sure.”

“Well, it started at a county fair concert ion Planet Ragna, four years ago. Kana-Kana was signing solo then. Then there was a Var outbreak. Her singing suppressed the Var. Eventually, the Health Service learned of this, and Kana-Kana met with Nao-Nao.”

“Who?”

“Dr. Naomi Singh, the Health Service’s liaison with us,” answers Kaname.

“Well, anyway,” continues Makina, “the health service did testing on Kana-Kana, scanning for everything. They learned she was emitting bio fold waves during her singing, and these waves could suppress Var. Kana-Kana agreed to recruit more singers like herself. Xaos was hired to provide support services. But it was tough. We needed excellent singers as well as being able to emit the fold waves.”

Shammy swallows some more stew. “So that is your story,” she says.

“There’s more. Initially, our music did not reach anyone. The Surgeon General threatened to refuse to renew our contract. Captain Johnson figured out that we might need some backup when going in the field. So he recruited Arad Mulder and convinced the General Assembly’s health Committee to provide additional funding. And that is where we are today- well, Kumo-Kumo became lead singer last year, and Clai-Clai quit about a month before we recruited Fre-Fre, but other than that, that’s our story.”

“Wow,” replies Shammy. “What about my brother?”

“Mesa-Mesa was actually at the county fair where Kana-Kana was discovered,” says Makina. “He was hospitalized on Earth afterward. Kana-Kana went there with Johnson and Mulder and Nao-Nao to recruit him. Mesa-Mesa found a new purpose. “

“I just found out something,” says Kaname, holding an Apple iPhone. “It looks like Xaos set up regular scheduled flights between here and the rest of the galaxy. We can buy stuff.”

“So we can eat pizza?” asks Reina.

“Maybe in a day or two,” says Makina.

“It’ll probably be really expensive,” says Kaname.

“At least we’ll spend money on something,” says Freyja.

Ooooo

Keith Aero Windermere looks at the full-length mirror. He mostly looks the same as he had, with shoulder-length blond hair. He looks to make sure his Aerial Knight uniform – with its black coat, lavender waistcoat, black trousers, white collared shirt, and black necktie- is perfect, with not even a button out of place. His black shoes shine very well, having been meticulously polished.

“You look great, honey,” says his wife Bianca.

Keith looks around the bedroom. This is not his usual bedroom inside his apartment in the Windermere royal palace, but the master bedroom of the country estate, a huge estate where he can get away from the hustle and bustle of Darwent. For the past two days, he had been recuperating ever since being discharged from the Space Force hospital.

Bianca shows her husband her cellular telephone. “Roid’s here,” she says.

Keith looks at his wife, with whom he had been married for three years now. She wears a simple black dress.

“you look beautiful,” he says.

“Shall we get going? It would be rude to keep our friend waiting.”

Just outside, Chancellor Roid Brehm is waiting inside a black limousine. He glances at the country estate, a large plot of land whose centerpiece is a big, three –story house. The house is surrounded by gardens. The whole area around the country estate practically demands peace and quiet. He has visited the house for tea and drinks on more than one occasion.

He looks at a holographic projection from a handheld robotech device. He looks at readings, as well as portraits of two women- one with long purple hair, the other with light red hair.

He wonders if the United Earth Government had finished what his mentor had started, over twenty-four years ago.

He presses a button to open a door Keith and Bianca step inside. Then the limousine driver closes the door.

“Your Excellency, shall we depart?” asks the driver.

“Let us go,” replies Brehm.

“Yes, sir.”

The driver starts the engine and puts the car in gear. The tires roll and the limo moves along the country road.

“You know, young Keith,” says Roid, “you look very much like your uncle.”

A prosthetic covers the right side of the young Aerial Knight’s face, with a green clear plate as its centerpiece.

Keith, of course, had heard of his uncle, who had married his father’s younger sister. His uncle had mentored Roid when the latter was in his teens.

“I have no intention of following in his footsteps all the way, of course,” says Keith.

“He taught me very well,” replies Roid. “Even he had his flaws. How are you feeling, young master?”

“I’m worried about Heinz,” says Keith. ‘He’s so young to take the throne at his age.”

“Which is why he needs us for backup, young Keith. The Royal Court is ready to stand by his side.”

“I do hope we enter into peace talks with the United Nations,” says Bianca. “Secretary General Tiwari only took office recently, and we know his predecessor was ousted due to the General Assembly’s dissatisfaction with the war.”

“Sources indicate that many of the member states have threatened to withdraw from the United Nations absent a swift resolution of this war,” says Roid. “If that happens, Tiwari will be ousted. He will want to make peace with us.”

The limousine soon reaches the outer suburbs of Darwent. There is much more bustle here that usual; Bioroids from the Royal Space Force stand guard. Keith just watches the traffic. The drivers and passengers in these vehicles must surely understand what is going on today.

“The United Earth Government must be watching,” says Bianca.

“Of course,” says Roid. “We would not have needed to use Var to liberate the Cluster if they were _that_ inept.”

It is not too long before the limousine stops at the entrance next to a huge stadium, locarted on top of a mesa. There is already much security. There are plenty of Royal Guards there wearing full tactical gear in lieu of their formal uniforms. Some of them even wear copies of the Arimaki-Kakinuma Cyclone veritech motorcycle power-armor, the two tires attached to their backs.

The other four Aerial Knights come to greet them.

“How are you feeling?” asks Master Hermann Kross.

“I’m worried about Heinz,” answers Keith.

“Shall we go?” asks Chancellor Brehm.

They all walk through a side entrance of the stadium, each being checked by Royal Guards, who are much more vigilant than usual in their duties. After walking through a tunnel, they emerge inside the stadium.

Already, there are thousands of people inside. All of them are waiting for the event. News crews are on standby, checking their recording equipment. No doubt there are Royal Guards in plainclothes among the spectators and the reporters. Space Force servicemen in their formal dress uniforms also attend.

The Knights all sweat profusely.

It is hard to believe that this is happening.

Oooooooo

The Citadel, inside Galaxy City, is the headquarters of the United Earth Forces. The senior leadership of humanity’s robotech defenders all have their offices here.

It is late at night, and much of the staff had gone home. However, there are more service men here working late at night than usual. Everyone here learned about the imminent coronation of the new King of the Wind.

One of these robotech defenders is General Quan Minh, the Commandant of the United Nations Space marines, which provides Space Marines to conduct space amphibious warfare and defense of space stations under the Unified Combatant Commands. He had received a text message regarding an emergency meeting of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the supreme deliberative body within the United Earth Forces, which advises the Supreme Commander, the Secretary General, and the United Nations Security Council on matters of military strategy.

He enters one of the rooms. It is a large room, with an arc-0shaped wooden desk. This room is where the Joint Chiefs normally meet and deliberate. Several people are already inside.

The Space Marine Commandant recognizes one of the men. He has black skin and close-cropped tightly-curled black hair. He wears service khakis, consisting of a long-sleeve khaki shirt and khaki trousers. Ribbons pinned to the left side of his chest tell the story of his service. Four silver stars are pinned to his collar.

Minh recognizes the man as United Nations Ocean Patrol Admiral Yusuf Obegwo, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

“My apologies, sir,” says the general. “This was on short notice; I could only put on my camouflage.”

“Understood, General,” replies the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. “I myself just put on my service khakis.”

Minh takes his seat, a seat he only had for maybe two weeks or so. In the back of the room is a large, 120-inch flatscreen video monitor. There is a live feed of a stadium packed with people.

General Minh knows what that is. It is the coronation of the next King of the Wind, Heinz Nerich Windermere.

“Scott’s watching this with the Secretary General and his staff,” says Obegwo.

The senior military leaders all watch.

Not too far away, inside the Situation Room of the Secretary General’s Palace, Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari watches the coronation with his senior staff.

Indeed, almost all of the heads of state of the member states of the United Nations watch this live broadcast.

Walkure and Delta Flight also watch from inside the _Elysion_.

Oooooooo

The crowd at the stadium feel excited. So many are here- commoners and nobility. Many diplomatic delegations attend, including delegations from the Karbarran Confederation and the Invid Regency. Royal Guards- uniformed or otherwise- maintain their vigilance.

The Aerial Knights take their position on a set of stone stairs leading up to a central podium.

And then Crown Prince Heinz Nerich Windermere walks along a concrete path leading to the stairs. He wears his crown, his white cloak, with his dress shirt and trousers. He is followed by two girls who are attendants, and they are followed by a squad of Royal Guards in formal dress uniform.

The Knights all kneel before their liege.

“Sir Hermann Kross,” says the Prince. “Sir Qasim Eberhart. Sir Bogue Con-Vaart. Sir Theo Jussila. Sir Xao Jussila. Sir Keith Aero Windermere. I thank you all for your service to my late father. I expect you to continue your exemplary service to the Crown and to the Kingdom of the Wind.”

The Knights all stand up, silently.

Chancellor Roid Brehm then speaks up.

“Loyal subjects, honorable lords and ladies, distinguished foreign guests, the Crown welcomes you,” he says. “Today is a day of change, the day that we crown Heinz Nerich Windermere King of the Wind.

“We embarked on an ambitious journey. We stood up against the evil infesting the United Earth Government. Their pride and hubris was no match for the Wind. And though His Majesty, King Gramis Nerich Windermere, has been carried beyond the physical Universe by the Wind, his dream lives on. We have liberated the Brisingr Globular cluster from their evil. We now establish the Starwind Sector, under our protection. Starwind Sector will know peace. They will know freedom from suffering, freedom from oppression, freedom from injustice.

“People of the member states of the United Nations. Leaders of the members states of the United Nations. Officers and servicemen of the United Earth Forces. Members of the United Nations General Assembly. Our fight is not with you. The true evil is the interstellar bankers and mediamen who control the United Earth Government. They will oust any official who gets threatens their own power and wealth! These bankers and mediamen will stop at nothing to conquer the galaxy! Their use of a hydrogen bomb on Planet Ragna, a planet that pledged loyalty to them, is only further proof of their malicious intent! It is only a matter of time before they move to conquer those states that recently withdrew. It is only a matter of time before these corrupt bankers and mediamen send the United Earth Forces to conquer the Invid Regency, to conquer the Karbarran Confederation, to violate the Grand Armistice.

To avoid this, we must destroy the United Earth Government. We will keep expanding the Starwind Sector!”

“What?” asks Bogue. For the past few days, the young Aerial Knight had expected the war to end, for there to be a peace treaty between them and the United Nations. But now…

“We are the rightful heirs of Lord Zor,” continues Chancellor Brehm. “The Robotech Masters of old have failed. The United Earth Government has failed. We will ride the wind! We will not fail! We will put an end to the circle! We will establish a new order, based on protoculture and robotechnology that will last ten thou- no, last for all eternity!

“Soar now, my brothers and sisters!”

Secretary General Tiwari gasps. It takes nearly ten seconds for him to regain his composure.

“This is King Gramis’s last will!” exclaims Brehm. “And here is the king that will rule this new order!”

The Chancellor and the others can hear a noise as a lift moves up.

Heinz enrich Windermere appears, with a different crown, not hiding the top of his head. Instead, two wings are on the sides of his head.

“I introduce unto you, Heinz Nerich Windermere, King of the Wind, and Emperor of the Starwind Sector!” exclaims Chancellor Brehm.

“Long live His Majesty Heinz!” yells the crowd, both commoner and nobility.

“My father has always wished for the happiness of the people of Windermere,” says the new king. “I swear upon my late father and the Great Wind, that I will work tirelessly for the Kingdom and the People of Windermere. I will bring peace to our world- nay, the entire galaxy!” Heinz raises his arms. “Rudanjal rom Mayan!”

He starts singing.

People across the galaxy are shocked.

Include Walkure and Delta Team.

“He was the Wind Singer,” Mikumo Guynemer says softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United Earth Government reacts to Chancellor Brehm's announcement.

Adrenaline courses through the arteries and veins of Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari, who is sitting inside the situation room of the Secretary General’s Palace in Galaxy City. He had just heard Windermere Chancellor Roid Brehm’s announcement, and the Song of the Wind from the newly crowned King Heinz Nerich Windermere.

“Our only priority is to find a way to neutralize the power of those ruins,” says the Secretary General. “Everyone must work on it. Contact your departments, contact our contractors. I need a dozen- no, two dozen draft plans on my desk yesterday. To use music itself as a weapon; it’s completely unprecedented. Everyone is dismissed!”

Everyone who had watched the coronation with Secretary General Tiwari leaves the room.

Ooooooooo

Admiral Scott Bernard sits inside his huge private office inside the Citadel, not long after leaving the Secretary General’s Palace. Appearing in his office are many flag and general officers of the United Earth Forces- some in person, some as holograms.

“We need the staffs of every unified combatant command, as well as Supreme Command Joint Staff, to figure out a way to neutralize the ruins,” he says.

“Yes, sir,” they all reply.

Oooooooo

Rem walks through the halls of the Robotech Research Center, the principal research center into robotechnology, funded and run by the United Earth Government. He had worked here for nearly two decades. He briefly remembers how the place looked like decades ago before returning his mind to more urgent matters.

After walking through some halls and riding some elevators, he reaches a pair of double doors leading to a conference room. He had already texted the senior researchers for an upcoming meeting.

The meeting table is round, with a glasslike surface. Several tables stand along the wall. Several researchers in white lab coats all stand around the conference table.

“Let’s make this quick,” says Rem. “The Windies have threatened to expand to the rest of the galaxy. No doubt they want to use Var syndrome to further their conquest. We have to neutralize them!”

A man with reddish-brown hair, wearing a long white coat, speaks out. “I can go over the data we collected from the ruins on Al Shahal,” says Dr. Louie Nichols, one of the consultant researchers. “We may be able to find something we missed before. I will definitely ask Dr. Singh- the Health Corps liaison with Walkure- for assistance in gathering more data from them, but without access to the ruins, or finding similar structures elsewhere in the galaxy, we’ll have to make do.”

“All research projects are suspended,” says Rem. “I will contact Supplies and Requisition to order more kilos of coffee on a rush order;

“We are going to need it.”

Oooooooooooo

Not far from the Robotech Research Center is the Headquarters of the United Nations Galactic health Service. Dr. Benjamin Greenfeld walks through the hallways.

He wishes he had a whole wheat bagel, topped with cream cheese, from Moishe’s in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York, on Planet Earth.

He enters a conference room, which looks like a typical conference room with tables and chairs. Already, many people are inside, some civilians, others in the Galactic Health Service Commissioned Corps.

“For those who have not heard,” says the Surgeon General, “the Kingdom of the Wind declared its intention to conquer the galaxy. It will rely on them using Var syndrome. Our priority will be to find a way to counteract Var itself, so that the Song will not trigger it among the infected.”

“We have been doing tests on the samples we received from the _Elysion_ ,” says a Health Corps officer in class “A” uniform, who is a lieutenant commander. “There are promising leads.”

“Leads won’t stop that song from triggering Var,” says Dr. Greenfeld. “We need a cure.”

“I can take a look,” says a hologram of a brown-skinned, dark-haired woman in service khakis. She is Dr. Naomi Singh, the Health Service’s liaison with Xaos and Walkure and a commander in the Health Corps. “I have some of his…samples. I’ll run tests as well. Then you can compare notes.”

“Let’s do it.”

Greenfeld knows it will be a long time before he can visit Williamsburg.

Ooooooo

“The sound gun has been completed,” says Berger Stone.

Marshal of the Royal space Force Rony looks through the window from the observation room to the huge spacedock facility on the other side. He can see the _Sigur Valens_ , fitting inside a huge chamber maybe sixty miles across!

“Excellent,” says the Space Force marshal. “This factory satellite has greatly helped us.”

The factory satellite is one of thousands estimated to have been built by the Robotech Masters centuries ago. These factory satellites had been responsible for manufacturing all sorts of robotechnology, including robotech war vessels the Masters had used to maintain their domination over almost all of the Milky Way Galaxy for centuries. Some of the old factory satellites are still in use, but thousands had been destroyed during the death throes of the Masters’ empire, and thousands more are lost. It is estimated that at least one thousand factory satellites are out there, floating in space.

He glances at Stone. Stone appears to be an elderly man with white hair and a white beard. He is one of the Disciples of Zor, a remnant of the Robotech Masters that hid themselves away as the pride and hubris of the Masters’ rulers sent their empire to a death spiral about half a century ago. The Disciples set up several bases of operations, including one on Planet Windermere IV, providing assistance to the Kingdom of the Wind and even sending a liaison to the Royal Court.

‘I must return to Windermere,” says Rony, “with the Sigur Valens.”

“Of course,” replies Stone.

Half an hour later, the bridge crew, all dressed in overalls, get ready. They are inside the bridge, which looks like a typical bridge with consoles and screens and leather chairs.

The one hundred-foot thick doors to the spacedock open.

“We have been cleared to take off,” says a bridge crewman.

“Then let us go,” replies the skipper, sitting in his chair.

The helmsman presses some buttons. The huge flagship activates its gravity pods, repelling space-time itself to propel itself out of the spacedock of the old factory satellite.

Ten minutes later, it folds into hyperspace on a course to Planet Windermere IV.

Oooooooo

In the Windermere Royal Palace, the mood is much more festive. In the West Room, the coronation ball is held. The room itself has a varnished wooden floor and fine drapes over the windows. Many people here, dressed in their finest clothes, equivalent to tuxedoes and ballroom gowns. A band plays music and the guests dance. Small appetizers are served by people in white collared shirts, white trousers, and bow-ties. Uniformed Royal Guards, wearing their wide-brimmed hats with the larger white feather, keep watch.

In the back of the room, King Heinz Nerich Windermere sits on a throne. He holds a gold scepter in his hand. Chancellor Roid Brehm stands by his side, wearing white formal clothing.

“At least they are enjoying themselves,” says Heinz.

“Our staff plans the best for your Majesty,” replies Brehm.

The band stops playing.

“Thank you, we are taking a short break,” says the band leader. “Please enjoy the show.”

The Chancellor makes a hand-signal to the disc jockey.

The disc jockey presses a button on her console.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm, he came around like he was dignified_

_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored_

_You don't seem to know, don't seem to care_

_What your heart is for_

_No, I don't know him anymore_

Many of the ballroom guests seem to enjoy the song, even though the lyrics are in English.

“A song from Earth” asks the newly-crowned king.

“It meant a lot to your uncle,” replies Brehm.

“The one from Earth, the one married to Aunt Nera.”

“Yes.”

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_Wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late_

_I'm already torn_

“Interesting that you play the song of the enemy,” says Heinz.

“The Earth people are not our enemies, my lord,” replies Chancellor Brehm. “The interstellar bankers and mediamen who control the United Earth government are the enemies. The people of Earth are as much victims of our enemies as we are.”

Heinz steps off as the song continues. The young king is, of course, the most desirable dance partner in this ballroom. He soon dances with a girl in her early teens, wearing a pimped-out dress. The dance lasts for maybe half a minute, until the song ends.

“You did well,” says Keith Aero Windermere, holding his wife Bianca’s hand.

“Thank you,” says Heinz.

“Ah, young Keith, lovely Bianca,” says the Chancellor, approaching the couple. “We should make best use of this moment. “There will be much work ahead for us in the coming days.”

Oooooo

Pilot Officer Hayate Immelman walks along the corridors of the Elysion. He had gotten a text from the Delta Team leader, Wing Commander Arad Mulder.

He joins Flying Officer Mirage Sterling in the corridor.

“We’ll find out once we reach the conference room,” she says.

Soon, they reach the conference room.

It is a large room, with a desk that has a transparent glasslike surface. There are consoles on the walls where employees can maintain communication.

Several people are in the room. One of them is a man with reddish brown hair and a goatee. He wears a red jacket and trousers. Hayate recognizes him as Wing Commander Mulder.

Kaname Buccaneer stands next to the wing commander, wearing a yellow skirt and black blouse.

He also sees Dr. Naomi Singh, wearing her service khakis.

Standing not far from Singh is a man with brown hair and a brown moustache. He wears long-sleeve MARPAT camouflage. He is United Nations Space Marine Colonel Johnny Wolff, the military liaison with Walkure, a post he had since shortly after the war with Windermere started.

The most prominent man stands opposite the door on the other side of the circular table. He is a large, green-skinned man. He wears trousers, polished black shoes, a white-collared shirt, a black necktie around the collar, and a large overcoat over his torso.

He is Captain Ernest Johnson of the Xaos Corporation.

Flight Lieutenant Chuck Mustang enters the room.

“Everyone is here,” says the captain. “I will make this quick. I received word from One Times Square. I am here to announce promotions.”

Hayate smiles.

“Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang,” says Johnson. “Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling. Flying Officer Hayate Immelman. Congratulations. Messer would be proud.”

He, Kaname, Mulder, Singh, and Wolff all clap.

The three newly promoted pilots feel happy.

And they feel a bit nervous, knowing they have even greater responsibilities.

“Okay, asking the new squadron leader, what is our game plan?” asks Mustang.

“We wait,” replies the wing commander. “We were hoping for peace, but with the latest news from Windermere, we may have to fight soon.”

“Then I’ll make sure the team is prepared, sir.”

“Very well,” says Johnson. “Dismissed.”

They all leave the conference room. The three newly promoted pilots walk down the corridor.

“It just occurred to me,” says Hayate. “We still rank the same, relatively to each other.

“At least you got a pay raise, Immelman,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

“Well, I’m heading to the sim room,” says Squadron Leader Mustang, still getting used to his new role. “You two meet me there in half an hour. We’re having sim training.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Wolff receives a visit from his wife, mother, and sons.

A transport vessel defolds from hyperspace and approaches downtown Barretteburg. Downtown Barretteburg, having once been a colony ship, is capable of docking with smaller interstellar vessels. This is the first commercial flight to Barretteburg since it left Planet Ragna. While a few of the passengers are United Earth government officials wanting to personally witness the situation here, many others are visitors flying to see loved ones.

Hundreds of people fill the impromptu passengers terminals. Folding chairs has been hastily set up. Uniformed police officers stand watch.

Among the people here is Colonel Wolff. He is dressed in his Class “A” Space Marine service uniform; polished black shoes, olive-green trousers over his legs and hips, olive drab Mandarin-collared shirt over his torso, olive-green coat over his shirt. Ribbons pinned to the left side of his chest tell the story of his service in the Space Marines.

And then the passengers from the transport arrive. The people inside Barretteburg come to greet them with many hugs.

The colonel sees a woman in a blue dress. She has black skin and tightly-curled black hair.

“Keisha,” he calls out.

“Oh, Johnny,” she replies. The two of them kiss for over ten seconds. She runs her hands through his hair, and his heart races. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Dad!” he hears.

He looks and sees his two sons. They are both in their early teens, wearing T-shirts and jeans, with their skin a shade lighter than their mother’s.

“Boys,” says their father. “It’s been so long.”

“Hello, Johnny,” a female voice says.

Johnny looks and sees a woman in her mid-0seventies, wearing a green dress. She has some wrinkles on her face, and white hair.

“Mom,” he says, hugging his mother, Catherine Wolff. They embrace for maybe three seconds.

“Good to see you, Johnny,” she says.

“We’d better wait for our luggage,” says Keisha.

Because this place is not a regular commercial passenger terminal, there is no baggage carousel. Instead, the luggage is transported by baggage handlers through the cargo docking port into the waiting area. The passengers all walk around, looking for their luggage.

It takes maybe fifteen minutes for Keisha to find her luggage.

After that, Johnny, Keisha, Catherine, and the boys leave, walking along hallways. They line up, waiting for an elevator with dozens of other people. After a few more minutes, they board the elevator.

“Sorry this is taking so long,” says Johnny.

“At least I spend more time with you,” says Keisha.

They soon reach the elevator and feel it going up. They soon emerge, following the crowd.

Johnny puts on his peaked cap as they emerge outside. The two boys look in wonder as they realize they are in a city in space. They look up at the sky, which appears to be a night sky. Curiously, the city itself looks as if it is illuminated in the brightest of days.

“Wow,” says the older boy.

“You actually lived in a space habitat before,” Johnny says to his sons. “I was stationed at a nearby Space Marine base; you were too little to remember.”

“I saw pictures,” says the younger boy.

“You know, your grandpa actually went to high school in space,” says Johnny. “He was one of the first children to attend school inside a space vessel.”

He briefly recalls his father, Jonathan Wolff. During the first battle of the First Robotech War, a city was caught in a hyperspace fold and Jonathan Wolff- then a 15-year-old boy- was caught with it along with the other residents of the city. The city was reconstructed inside the SDF-1 _Macross_ , an interstellar vessel reconstructed from an alien spaceship that had crashed on Earth, an event that brought robotechnology.

Jonathan would later become an officer in the United Nations Space Marines, marry Catherine, and Johnny was born. Johnny can still remember the last time his father said goodbye before he left for Earth to fight the Robotech Masters, who were seeking to reassert their monopoly on protoculture, the power source behind robotechnology. It was not until fourteen years later that a United Nations Spacy commander named Scott Bernard told him that Jonathan Wolff was killed in combat while resisting alien occupation on Earth.

It is about another twenty minutes before a car that Johnny had summoned arrives. They all put their stuff in the trunk, and then get inside the passenger compartment. The silver car soon drives off.

The city looks like a typical downtown area, with its tall skyscrapers. The difference is that the vacuum of space is seen above them, instead of the blue Ragnan sky.

Soon they reach the downtown Hyatt hotel. Keisha made sure to reserve two rooms with the help of a travel agent, who of course made a hefty commission.

The lobby looks like the typical medium-comfort hotel, with the desk and the brochure shelf and several couches. Keisha and Johnny wait in line.

Finally, they reach the registration desk and check in.

It is not too long before they ride the elevator to their floor. Catherine and her grandsons have one room, while Johnny and Keisha have a room just maybe twenty or so feet down the hall.

Keisha and Johnny look at the room. The centerpiece is a king-sized bed. There is a desk, a table, and two chairs. There is a fifty-two inch flat screen television.

Johnny gazes into his wife’s brown eyes.

“I propose we have quality time,” he says.

And they begin by kissing each other. They kiss for about a minute.

Their hearts race.

Video Skyping does not compare to this physical contact.

And it is only the beginning.

Soon, clothes drop to the soft carpeted floor, revealing more and more of their skin.

They can feel more and more of their collective body heat.

Her bra comes off, revealing her breasts and nipples.

Johnny rubs his hands over them, feeling rthe soft, firm tissue. Keisha savors the senatation of her husband’s hands on her tits.

His hands moved from her boobs to the hem of his gray boxers.

The boxers drop, revealing his pale penis, already aroused and hard. A thick web of throbbing veins indicate the lustful state he is in. Below his throbbing cock is his testicles encased in his scrotum, the balls that is the source of his babymaking seed.

She holds his male organ with her dark hand, and it gets even more erect and hard and longer, such a thing barely being possible!

And then she slip off her white panties and lays back on the bed, spreading her thighs.

He gazes at her vulva- one of the the most beautiful sights in this physical universe. The labia part open, as if inviting him.

He settles on top of her.

His glans, the tip of his manhood, makes contact with her lady lips.

Their hearts race in anticipation.

He then plunges his stiff, erect penis past her cunt lips and into the depths of her sopping wet vagina.

He loves the sensation of her vagina wrapped around his penis.

She loves the sensation of his penis stretching the walls of her vagina.

For five minutes they just lay there, enjoying the sensation.

And then he begins a series of gentle thrusts in and out of her feminine passage as they kiss.

She runs her hands through his brown hair.

He runs his hands through her tightly-curled black hair.

Sweat glands sweat, lubricating their bodies.

Keisha moans in passion with each thrust as Johnny grunts loudly.

The intensity increases as does their passion and lust.

He plunges his rock hard fuck tool deep inside her cunt.

Her tits bounce up and down in tune with his pile driving thrusts.

Over and over he rams his dick into her pussy and then pulls back for another powerful stroke. 

His fuck pole keeps plunging into her feminine depths.

They both look at this penis disappearing into and reappearing out of her vagina.

It is the most beautiful sight in this physical Universe.

Waves of pleasure radiate our of her cunt.

Pleasure concentrates into his cock.

It is time.

Johnny deraws back and then slams into Keisha with every bit of force he can muster. His dick erupts as it plows deeply into her pussy and held there. He grunted loudly as he unloaded the contents of his balls. His cock shot large thick wads of seed past her cervix and into her womb, the core of her womanhood and femininity.

After the last voncuilzsion, his nuts are drained and he just lay there, his penis inside. They enjoy each other’s body heat, and the sensation of their sweat-glistened skin.

He then pulls his penis out of her vagina with a loud sucking sound. A big gob of thick spew oozed out from her feminine passage through her cunt lips.

They rest for a while. 

Ooooooo

That evening, the two boys are inside Games, Food, and Drinks, enjoying all sorts of arcade games, including fighting games, combat aviation simulator games, shoot ‘em ups, and bike racing games. The older boy plays a game called _Tour de France_ , which basically has an exercise bike as the controls for a video game simulating the popular sport.

“Well, since we are visiting your dad while he’s being deployed and you’re burning up a lot of calories here anyway, it’s okay if we have the tasty yet not so healthy food.”

Indeed, the boys later sit at the table. Onion rings, French fries, mozzarella cheesesticks, jalapeno poppers, spinach-artichoke dip, pizza, hamburgers, and various sandwiches are on the wooden table. Johnny, Keisha, and Catherine have some beers along with their food, while the boys have Petit Cola.

Sometime later, Johnny walks around the main floor of GFD. He then spots a large, green form of Ernest Johnson, who wears a white collared shirt and brown shorts.

“Ernie!” he exclaims. “Great to see you. Just wanting to play some arcade games?”

“My pilots are here, celebrating their promotions,” says the Xaos captain. “Great place, since Ragnanyannyan is still on Ragna.”

“I guess they didn’t recognize me because I’m not in uniform.” Johnny wears a blue T-shirt and blue jeans instead of either MARPAT camouflage or the Class “A” uniform. “Anyway, my family came to visit me.”

“I haven’t seen them in a long time.”

“Here they are.”

Ernie follows Johnny to the Wolff’s table. Keisha stands up and gives Ernie a hug.

“It’s been a long time, Ernie,” she says.

“You too, Keisha,” replies Ernie.

“Hi,” say the two boys.

“You’ve grown so much!” exclaims Ernie. “You were very little the last time we saw you!”

“We remember you, Mr. Green man,” says the older boy.

Ernie carries him and his younger brother, one of each arm. “You’re not too big for me to carry the both of you!”

The two boys laugh.

“I remember you,” says Catherine. “You were at Johnny and Keisha’s wedding. I’m Johnny’s mother.”

“Mrs. Wolff,” replies Ernie. “I met your son while in the military. We even served together on board the SDF-3 _Pioneer_ over twenty years ago.”

“That was when it went missing for what, two, three months?”

“Yeah, Johnny and I missed the Battle of Reflex Point.”

Memories arise in Catherine’s mind. Already still wondering what had happened to her husband, the Space Marines informed her that her own son was missing as well. She wonders how she ever got through those months. She felt such joy when she reunited with her son- then a freshly commissioned officer.

She recalls the wave of sadness when she heard that her husband died on Earth.

“Oh, hi,” says Chuck Mustang as he approaches the table.

“Hi, Mr. Mustang,” says Johnny. “I’m having dinner with my family.”

“I got promoted to Squadron Leader,” Chuck says to the Wolffs. “Now I’m XO of Delta Team.”

“The ones who sing to heal that disease the Windies are using,” says the older Wolff son.

“You got that right.”

Keisha introduces herself. “It’s going to be a big responsibility,” she says.

“You said it.” Chuck can hardly believe he is now second-in-command. He wonders if he can fill Messer Oilfield’s shoes.

He puts these doubts aside. These shoes have to be filled.

Hayate and Mirage are counting on him.

Arad is counting on him.

Captain Johnson is counting on him.

Walkure is counting on him.

His family is counting on him.

Soon, the two Wolff boys are playing games again. Chuck Mustang, Mirage Sterling, and Hayate Immelman join them.

For the next hour, their troubles, their concerns about the war, are buried.

Oooooooo

That night, Mirage Sterling returns to her quarters aboard the _Aether_ , which is docked to the _Elysion_. Querule, a striped animal with fish-like fins and a cat-like head, sleeps on her bed. She logs onto to her laptop computer sitting at the small desk. She soon accesses a web site; Internet access having been restored days ago.

“And we have a podcast from a man who claims to have evidence that he visited multiple realities, and someone from another reality is trying to raid protoculture from different parallel realities,” says a voice. “The podcast is at 6:00 PM, Greenwich Mean Time.”

She dials her family home on Earth.

Two girls appear, both looking to be in their mid-teens. One wears a light blue sweater, one wears a light red sweater, otherwise, they look identical with green hair.

“Hi, Mirage,” says one of them.

“Hi, sis,” says another.

“Amber. Ashley,” says Mirage. “How is everything?”

“Great,” says Ashley Nadine Sterling. “The backyard’s covered in deep snow.”

“That’s winter in Ohio. Anyway, I got promoted. I’m now a flight lieutenant.”

“A lieutenant?” asks Amber Nicole Sterling. “Dad was a lieutenant like, thirty years ago.”

“You could probably buy more gifts,” says Ashley.

“Well, maybe some gifts, but I do have to invest the rest.”

“Did you see that Windy king being crowned?” asks Amber.

“Yeah, I watched the coronation,” answers Mirage.

“Heinz is cute,” says Ashley. “I’d like to marry him.”

“What?’ asks Mirage, her eyes widening.

“Yeah, I’ll be like the Queen. It will be a huge wedding inside the castle, and I’ll have the best wedding dress ever! We’ll have the best food; maybe prime rib and lobster and salad and wine and stuff. We’ll have the best bands everywhere, and we’ll be on TV, streaming live! I’ll wear the finest dresses and get to go to balls and stuff like that.”

“Now, wait, Ashley,” says Mirage, “You’re only fourteen. Mom and Dad wouldn’t approve.”

“Yeah, well, that’s old enough for a royal wedding. Heinz is thirteen. And besides, maybe it will end the war. Did not Grandma and Grandpa getting married help end the First War?”

“Well, yeah,” replies Mirage, recalling the stories her grandparents had told her. She had last seen them during her biggest brother’s wedding.

“Well, Heinz will marry me instead of you because I’m prettier,” says Amber.

“Prettier?” says Ashley. “You can’t be! We’re identical twins; we look alike!”

“I’d better get some sleep,” says Mirage. “Got to get to work tomorrow.” She glances at her bed and sees Querule is awake. She takes the mercat and holds her in front of the screen. “Say hi to Querule.”

“Hi, Querule,” says the twins.

“Goodbye, girls. Behave yourselves.”

Mirage signs off.

Soon she goes to sleep.

oooooooooooo

The furry mount walks along a street in Darwent on Planet Windermere IV. The geldling pushes against the asphalt surface, propelling himself, and the cart he is tethered to=- forward. Inside the cart rests the coffin bearing the body of King Gramis Nerich Windermere. Thousands of people line the sidewalks, and uniformed police officers keep watch. Cameramen make sure to record it for their archives, where copies will be stored in various formats in secure archives across the kingdom. The air is cold, crisp, and still.

Finally, the funeral procession ends. The pallbearers- all Royal Guards in their formal uniforms- lift the coffin and carry it to the Tomb of the Kings.

King Heinz Nerich Windermere looks on, with a blank expression on his face.

“It is time, your Majesty,” says Chancellor Roid Brehm. “Your father is laid to rest; the wind will carry his soul beyond the physical Universe. There are other matters of state you must attend to, my lord.”

About an hour later, Heinz stands inside the Chamber of the Wind, a large structure with stone pillars and a giant stone ring.

He takes a deep breath.

He sings the Song of the Wind.

Oooooooo

Located in the Haydon System, space Station Vigilance is a major supply and repair station for the United Earth Forces, first inhabited twelve years ago. It is a huge space station, almost as big as Galaxy City. A flotilla of interstellar warships protect this base.

The space station had been constructed as a strategic deterrent against Haydon IV, which was defeated in the last Robotech War. The station would serve as a forward supply and repair base for a punitive strike in the event Haydon IV were to violate the Grand Armistice.

Then the fold waves strike the space station and its defensive escort.

Thousands both in the space station and the defensive vessels are infected with Var, and they break out.

Soon, violence erupts in both the Space Station and the vessels, with the crew and officers resorting to fists, blunt objects, sharp objects, and firearms.

Blood is spilled on the decks.

An officer on the Station had managed to send out a distress call to the Robotech Expeditionary Forces Command Headquarters.

But nothing could be done as long as the Song was being broadcast.

Captain Ernest Johnson knows this even as he hears the news.

He can only frown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina and Kaname visit Robotech Expeditionary Command Headquarters to discuss a way to shut down the Robotech Masters' ruins.

A hologram of a black-haired, amber-complected woman appears in the room where the United Earth Forces Joint Chiefs of Staff meet. She wears an olive-green coat over an olive-drab shirt and an olive-green skirt. At the end of each sleeve are a two-inch gold stripe and three one-inch gold stripes. On her Mandarin collar are four silver stars.

“General Doi, let’s make it quick,” says Admiral Scott Bernard, the Supreme Commander of the United Earth Forces, who is exercising his prerogative to preside over the Joint Chiefs. “I am due to debrief the Secretary General in one hour.”

“Yes, sir,” answers United Nations Space Marine General Doi Michie, the commander of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces Command, speaking from her headquarters at the Joint Forces Air Field Tirol on the moon Tirol. “At around 1350 Greenwich Mean Time, the Space Station Vigilance in the Haydon system was struck by the Song of the Wind and suffered a massive Var outbreak. Soon afterwards, a fleet from the Windermere Space Force defolded and occupied the area. Our scout ships have been able to determine that many of Vigilance’s defensive vessels were destroyed, and there is major damage to the station.”

“A counterattack is too risky with that damn Song,” says the Supreme Commander.

“My staff is working on developing countermeasures to the Song,” replies the general.

“And when will these countermeasures be ready?”

“We will find out, sir.”

“That’s not good enough.”

“Admiral, we may find out tonight, or not until next year. That is the truth.”

“I must depart for the Secretary General’s Palace,” says Bernard, standing up. He looks at Ocean Patrol Admiral Yusuf Obegwo, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. “Admiral Obegwo, I relinquish the chair to you.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Obegwo, as the Stenographer- an Army executive sergeant- types the transcript.

Oooooooo

King Heinz Nerich Windermere sleeps inside his bed inside his apartment in the Windermere Royal Palace. The bed has a canopy above it and it is made of the finest materials.

His older brother, Keith Aero Windermere, and his sister-in-law Bianca watches over the thirteen-year-old king. Singing the song of the Wind is very taxing. Keith then turns and looks at Chancellor Roid Brehm, who is also standing inside the bedroom.

“We need to take a break,” he says to the Chancellor. “We already lost one King just a few days ago. Our kingdom can not stand losing another king in such a short time.”

“I do not like this, young Keith,” replies Brehm. “He is the only Wind Singer we have, and we need him to be able to fight the United Nations.”

“I wish I could say that we have a fleet that can trade blows with the U.N. Spacy, sir,” says Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony. “But I will not lie to Your Excellency. As of now, without the Song, we will lose. I have ordered ramping up production at the Factory Satellite. We have been training crews for our starships using an abbreviated training schedule. Sir, it is only a matter of time before the Earth people figure out how to counteract the power of the ruins. We may have to take out another UEF supply base- Space Station Harmony, the Robotech Factory Satellite, Space Station Reconciliation.”

“And risk my brother’s health?” asks Keith, facing the marshal.

“We all risk our lives and our health in this war, Sir Keith,” replies Rony.

“We thank you for your wise counsel, Marshal Rony,” says Chancellor Brehm. “Return to your post. Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Marshal Rony, taking his shoes and leaving the royal apartment.

“Perhaps we should have him sing again the instant he gets better,” says an advisor.

“Shut up, old man!” yells Keith.

“I want to hear what you have to say,” says the Chancellor.

“We need to transmit the Song to where it would really hurt,” says the old man. “Tirol should be our target. It is the most important world in the United Nations, much more so than Earth. There are probably hundreds of thousands there infected with Var- I’ve done my homework and we’ve exported at least a million gallons of apple wine to Tirol ever since we started cultivating Var. A Var outbreak there will spook even more than the outbreak in Galaxy City, especially as the power of the ruins will drown out Walkure’s music. This must be followed up by sending a fleet to occupy the orbital space above Tirol and Fantoma. This will spook Secretary General Tiwari so much that he will sue for peace.”

“I…I don’t know,” says Keith.

“We will need to hear from rest of our War Council, of course,” says Brehm.

“Heinz can’t sing so soon!” protests Keith.

“I have not decided, young master. But I want to make sure we are ready if we decide to go through with it. It could end the war.”

Oooooooo

Once again, the Wolffs are inside the impromptu interstellar passenger terminal in downtown Barretteburg. Dozens of people wait for the next transport, some of them wishing there were bars or fast food places inside.

“Dad’ll miss you,” Johnny Wolff says to his sons, hugging them.

“And Mommy will miss you too, Johnny,” says Catherine Wolff.

She hugs her son.

He then kisses his wife Keisha.

“I love you,” he says to her.

“I know,” she replies.

Soon, the Wolff family crosses the jetway into the hyperspatial transport that will take them to Tirol.

Ooooooo

Days later, Colonel Johnny Wolff still misses his family. He had kept himself busy, mostly with meetings with Captain Ernest Johnson and Dr. Naomi Singh and exchanging secure messages with Expeditionary Command Headquarters on Tirol. At night, he opens a locket which projects a holographic recording of his wife and sons.

He gets a chat message from Reina Prowler.

 _Meet me in conference room in_ Elysion _._

And so the colonel leaves his quarters, making his way to the conference room inside the Elysion.

He already sees Reina there, along with Makina Nakajima and Kaname Buccaneer. It is not too long before Arad Mulder, Dr. Singh, and Captain Johnson joins them.

“Reina, what is it?’ asks the captain.

“We may have a method to counteract the power of the ruins,” replies the green-haired woman.

“Please explain.”

And so Reina projects some holograms, explaining how the ruins could be neutralized.

“That’s it,” says Wolff. “We have to get to Expeditionary Command Headquarters on Tirol. Like, right now.”

“I will tell the travel office to make immediate preparations,” says the captain. “Miss Prowler, Miss Buccaneer, Wing Commander Mulder, and Dr. Singh will accompany me and Colonel Wolff to Tirol. Captain Chae from the _Leonard_ will accompany us as well.”

“Well ladies, we cancel our plans,” says Kaname.

Ooooo

The moon Tirol, orbiting a gas giant planet named Fantoma, is one of the most important worlds in the United Nations. Once the throneworld of the Robotech Masters for centuries, and has become the principal population center and industrial power for the U.N. Many major headquarters of the United Earth Forces are located here.

Among these headquarters is the Headquarters of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces Command, one of the most prominent unified combatant commands in the UEF. This command is responsible for combat and exploration operations outside the United Nations’ space.

It is located inside the Joint Forces Air Field Tirol, the oldest UEF installation on the moon, continuously in operation since the Liberation of Tirol nearly forty years ago. It has expanded since then, and for eighteen years it had housed the United Earth Forces Supreme Command, before it was relocated to Galaxy City. JFAF Tirol is still home to many important commands and headquarters.

Not surprisingly, Tirol is also a destination for m any interstellar vessels. One of them, a short-range transport, descends into the moon’s atmosphere, its barrier shields dissipating the heat, until it slows to about two hundred knots.

Air traffic control guides it to JFAF Tirol and soon its landing struts make contact with the concrete surface of the tarmac. The ground crews soon place a moveable stairway at one of the docking ports.

The passengers all descend the stairway, and soon they set foot on the surface of the moon Tirol.

A Space Marine wearing Class “B” service uniform, consisting of an olive-drab Mandarin-collared shirt and an olive-green skirt, greets the visitors.

“Welcome to J-FAF Tirol,” she says, saluting Colonel Wolff. “I am here to take you to Expeditionary Headquarters.

They all get inside an olive-green Toyota Sienna van; “ **U.N. SPACE MARINES FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY** ”stenciled on the passenger and driver’s doors. As the van drives along the streets of the base, Reina notices a lot of heavy-duty military vehicles like Humvees and armored personnel carriers parked, along with troops in full armor, or even wearing the Arimaki-Kakinuma Cyclone veritech motorcycle power armor, a power armor that can transform into a motorcycle.

The van passes along some plain-looking buildings; wooden utility poles rising from either side of the street.

The driver depresses the brake pedal as the Sienna reaches its destination. It is right in front of a tall skyscraper. There is a rectangular stone structure in the front reading “ **ROBOTECH EXPEDITIONARY FORCES COMMAND** ”

“We’re here,” says the driver.

Reina and the others step off. A U.N. Spacy officer escorted by two heavily armed troops walks up to them.

“Lieutenant Pratt from General Doi’s office,” he says.

“Colonel Johnny Wolff,” says Wolff, presenting his credentials.

“And these are your guests, sir?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. I vouch for them.

“You all can follow me.”

Wolff and the others enter the lobby. It looks very familiar to him, as he had been assigned here to headquarters ever since his promotion to colonel earlier this year. The lobby looks the same with its tables and leather-cushioned chairs; several magazines sit on the table. A window on the left side reveals the main reception office, where enlistees do receptionist work.

The lieutenant unlocks a door with a keycard, and leads the guests down the hallway. After an elevator ride, they then arrive at another reception lobby, which is the gateway to the offices of General Doi and her senior staff. Pratt uses his keycard to unlock the door. They all then enter another hallway.

They soon reach a conference room. Its centerpiece is a table with a glass surface that can project holograms. Several consoles with monitors and keyboards line the wall. Senior officers in various uniforms stand around the table. Colonel Wolff and United Nations Spacy Captain Ken Chae stand around the table.

“Everyone here means business,” says Reina.

Then they hear the door open, and all of the uniformed people stand at attention. Reina and the guests see a woman with shoulder-length black hair, wearing an olive-green Space marine class “A” uniform.

“Shall we begin, Colonel Wolff?” asks General Doi.

“Yes, ma’am,” replies the colonel. “I am Colonel Wolff, Expeditionary Command liaison with the Super Dimension Venus Walkure. I am here with Kaname Buccaneer and Reina Prowler.”

Kaname and Reina and the others introduce themselves.

“You said you have a plan, Colonel Wolff,” says the general.

“General, Miss Prowler came up with the plan,” replies Wolff. “She is an IT expert.”

“Miss Prowler.”

Doi and the other senior officers look.

“I’ve studied the data transmissions from the ruins,” replies Reina. “I have been able to analyze the machine code the Windies use and I could write a virus that could cripple the network extensions used to control the Robotech Masters ruins.”

“And that would help us?” asks General Doi.

“The Windies will not be abler to broadcast their Song of the Wind.”

“And how did you do this?” asks an Air Force colonel.

“Well, it’s easier for me to do than to explain, something about permissions and matrices..”

“If you can get it done,” says the general, “then that’s what we need to know.”

“If I may speak, General,” says a Spacy commander.

“Go ahead.”

“The Windies sure have countermeasures against hacking.”

“I am one of the best hackers in this galaxy.”

“She hacked into Xaos’s secure servers,” says Captain Johnson. “That is how she caught the attention of my employers, and how we introduced her to Walkure.”

“It won’t knock out the ruins for good,” says Reina. “If nothing else, the Windies could simply purge the computer systems they use to control the ruins, and reinstall the base system software. That could take as little as two hours.”

“General Doi,” says Colonel Wolff, “we came to you because we will need to strike first, and strike hard, the moment Miss Prowler’s virus infects the system.”

“We’ll need time to plan strategy,” says Doi.

“We can go back and I will work on the virus,” says Reina.

“You can count on us,” says Kaname.

“Very well, you are dismissed. I myself will send a coded message to Supreme Command. Colonel Wolff, you are to continue your assignment as liaison to Walkure and provide whatever assistance you can regarding this project.”

“Aye aye, ma’am,” replies the Space Marine colonel.

They leave.

Within an hour, their transport ship rises in the air, on a course back to the _Elysion_.

“My family actually lives on a house on base,” says Wolff. “I wish I could have seen them.”

“Maybe we will again,” says Johnson.

Ooooooo

Inside his office in the Windermere Royal Palace, Chancellor Brehm looks at some footage of Walkure.

Along with the footage is some data concerning their bio fold waves.

What he notices is a promising lead.

He types a message in his computer, calling for a meeting.

Oooooo

Life had long settled into the routine in downtown Barretteburg, though they had only evacuated Planet Ragna two weeks before.

But there is tension among Walkure and the crews of the _Elysion_ and the U.E.S. _Anatole Leonard_ , knowing that they may be called to action soon. The members of Walkure have been recording songs and rehearsing in preparation for an operation that can end the war.

Some people try to relieve this tension at a basketball court. It is a small court, with peeling paint marking the lines. Several mid-rise apartments surround the place.

A ball goes through a hoop and a chain basket.

“That’s a good one,” says Ann Campbell, a second lieutenant in the United Nations Spacy who is a VF-31 Siegfried veritech pilot.

“Thanks,” replies Mirage Sterling. She looks at Ann. Ann is about five nine, with blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a gray short-sleeve shirt and shorts instead of the usual service khakis or the service uniforms. Mirage had known Ann since their days at the United Earth Forces Academy near Samsun, Turkey on Planet Earth. They had played on the school’s women’s basketball team.

They continue playing, the ball bouncing against the asphalt surface.

“I’m exhausted,” says Ann.

Mirage takers a drink of water from a cardboard container. “We could take a break. How are things going?”

“Well, crew morale’s up now that we could just walk to city while on shore leave. Roy’s wife and kids actually came to visit him.”

“Xaos did a lot of good facilitating cargo and passenger flights. All the stores and restaurants are open. I still call my family on occasion; I spoke with my sisters just a few days ago.”

“Life’s gone well for you since you left the Academy,” says Ann.

“I guess so. I like the work. I even get to fly veritechs.”

“You fly with a famous band, you even get paid more than I do. Despite what happened that led to you leaving the Academy.”

Mirage looks at Ann. “I was valedictorian in my class, MVP for my high school basketball team. First year did not seem so difficult. Second year was tough. All the academics, plus basketball practice, plus actually having to assist the cadet NCO’s. I…I cheated.”

“And you avoided an official expulsion because you agreed to cooperate with the investigation.”

“Yes.” Mirage can still remember testifying in a general court-martial against the Commandant of Cadets herself, just three years ago. It had been the biggest cheating scandal in the history of the United Earth Forces Academy. The Superintendent had personally delivered his resignation to then-Supreme Commander Marie Crystal. “After that, I was not even wanted for enlisted duty. Three of my grandparents were veterans. My dad is a veteran. Two aunts and one uncle are veterans. I will never be a veteran. But, Ann, you have a chance to be a veteran. You were under the same pressure I was, and you never cheated.”

“I did not know that,” says Hayate Immelman, wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

“You were listening?”

“I’m not going to judge your cheating back then- the Academy did that,” he says. “We just have to do what is right.”

“How about we get a drink at GFD?” asks Ann.

Her cell phone beeps. She turns it on and sees a message.

“We’re deploying in four hours,” she says.

Hayate looks at his cell phone. He too sees the same message, but from the _Elysion_.

“Let’s go, Immelman,” says Mirage. “Play time is over.”

Oooooooooo

Captain Ernest Johnson sits inside the bridge of the _Elysion_. It is a large structure, with three levels with consoles allowing the bridge operators to know the status of the massive space vessel.

He recalls the plan, which Wing Commander Mulder announced to the others.

_“Once the network catches the flu, we will go down there to infiltrate the ruins of Voldor and Walkure will sing,” said the wing commander. “We will have a much larger escort, and Walkure’s music will protect them in case the little boy king decides to rehearse.”_

Johnson frowns.

“Are we clear to leave?” he asks.

“Jackpot Island has cleared us to undock,” says Jennifer Ramos.

“Do it.”

“Docking connections disengaged,” says Beth Morton.

“Activating stern counter-gravity pods,” says Nina O’Toole.

The Elysion emerges out of downtown Barretteburg’s main docking sleeve.

“Distance from Jackpot Island five klicks,” says Beth.

“We have fold calculations from the E.V.E.,” says Jennifer.

“Initiate fold,” says Captain Johnson.

The _Elysion_ glows, and folds into hyperspace on a course to Voldor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkure broadcasts a song while a virus is uploaded to disable the network Windermere uses to control the Robotech Masters ruins. Will it work?

General Doi Michie sits in the command chair inside the fleet command center inside the SDF-4 _Liberator_. The fleet command center is a huge, multi-level chamber with all sorts of consoles where officers and enlistees can oversee an entire fleet. Most of the Robotech Expeditionary fleet has been assigned to this mission.

“Voldor strike force and Kilo Charlie 131 Strike Force all in fallback positions,” says an Ocean Patrol petty officer sitting at one of the consoles. “Fold coordinates for the next fold set and ready as soon as the flu is spread.”

“Send the signal to Typhoid Mary,” replies the general. “They may begin broadcast.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ooooooo

Many ships orbit a star, about ten astronomical units from the Planet Vold. These ships, under the operational control of the Robotech Expeditionary Fleet, are from the U.N. Spacy, the Tirol Republic, the Zentraedi Nation, and the Xaos Corporation.

Among these ships is the Xaos Corporation ship Elysion, with the _Aether_ and the _Leonard_ docked to its starboard and port sides, respectively.

Reina Prowler , Kaname Buccaneer, and Makina Nakajima wait inside the _Elysion’s_ radio shack, with all sorts of computer and communications equipment.

A light flashes on one of the consoles. Kaname presses a button.

“We have signal from the SDF-4,” says Captain Ernest Johnson. “Let’s go spread the flu.”

“Right away, boss,” says Reina. She sits at a terminal, looking at the screen while moving the trackball, clocking the button, and typing.

She sees a dialogue box on the screen with “OK” and “Cancel”.

She clicks OK.

And then it begins.

Fold waves are radiated from the _Elysion’s_ multi-spatial antenna.

Many, many parsecs away, in downtown Barretteburg, videos of the Super Dimension Venus Walkure appear, all wearing costumes that make them look like angels.

People on the street notice.

The ladies sang.

_Welcome to Walkure World!_

_“To everyone watching the galactic network,” said Kaname. “The Brisingr Cluster is under Windermerean control, and we can’t travel around to do anti-Var shows.”_

Inside the citadel in Galaxy City, Admiral Yusuf Obegwo and the rest of the Joint Chiefs watch.

_My Heart Feel Your Love_

_“But we can’t stand by idly,” said Reina._

Inside the Secretary General’s Palace, Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari, Chief of Staff Tom Murphy, Galactic Security Advisor Marie Crystal, and United Earth Forces Supreme Commander Scott Bernard watch the video on the screen in the Situation room.

_“So we’re broadcasting a special show across the galaxy,” said Makina._

_“To everyone across the stars and nations of the universe, we want to inspire you!” exclaimed Freyja Wion._

Theo Jussila and Xao Jussila of the Aerial Knights wonder what is going on as they see Freyja’s image.

_“We’re here to prove to Windermere that no matter what happens, we’ll never give up,” said Mikumo Guynemer._

_“Let the songs of the goddess ring through the galaxy,” they all exclaimed._

_Switch into gear! Screaming1 No stopping now!_

_S.O.S. the sirens are howling._

_Love’s halation THE WAR!_

Indeed, across the entire galaxy, billions of people watch, on many screens from televisions to laptop computer screens to smart telephones.

Chancellor Roid Brehm does in fact see this broadcast. He watches it in a conference room with civilian and military advisors.

“This is just a recording,” says one of the sharply-dressed civilian advisors, as the screen shows various lights and the ladies striking poses. “A recording can’t broadcast bio-fold waves, can’t do anything against Var.”

“If this is a ruse, we’ll soon find out,” says one of the Royal Space Force officers.

Known only to a select few, the virus created by Reina spreads across the network.

Walkure’s fans, oblivious to this, dance to the beat.

Meanwhile, Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, dressed in his flight suit, stands inside the hangar deck of the Aether.

He looks at the black-trimmed Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech fighter.It is a robotech war machine that can transform into three modes- a fighter jet, a giant suit of armor called battloid, and a hybrid mode called guardian which looks like a plane with arms and legs. He reads the name under the canopy.

**F/O HAYATE IMMELMAN “SLACKER”**

“It’s official now,” he says. “My first sortie as a flying officer, and with this as my official plane.”

He looks at the screen of his iPhone, seeing the Walkure broadcast.

“The best part is coming up,” says Wing Commander Arad Mulder.

_“Let’s click,” said Makina Nakajima, touching her left partially-covered breast. “Thanks for watching. Here is something from me to you!”_

Images of Makina wearing only a button shirt and sitting on a bed appear.

Suddenly, millions of boys and men between the ages of 14 and 40 get excited.

“My dickulture!” one of them yells, while looking at the screen of his phone.

They start tapping their phones.

_We’re surrounded by colors all around_

“These ladies sure know how to surprise us,” says Crystal, even as three of the male staffers in the Situation room tap their smart phones.

Another image of Makina appears, this time of her dressed only in lingerie, lying on a bed, showing very much bare skin.

And so many people purchase the exclusive content.

Walkure is making so much money.

“We have thirty two percent,” says a Space Marine major inside the fleet command center of the _Liberator_.

General Doi stands tense.

_Hip and hop as the clock ticks and tocks_

_Restlessly flutter around like a butterfly_

_Don’t stare at me so impatiently_

People continue to spend more.

The virus continues uploading.

A video of Freyja singing begins.

_I heard a rumor that the world’s gonna end someday_

_Just kidding it’s obviously a lie_

_I remember looking up at the sky_

_And feeling I was in the future_

_I felt completely in sync with your wind_

Hayate wonders if Freyja had been singing about him.

“Freyja’s been singing her heart out,” says Mikumo, watching the broadcast on a holographic screen.

_But I’ve got no choice but to do it. I can’t stop now_

_You’d better be ready_

_If my rune shines with a flash_

_Wow who wow who_

_I fall in love_

_Woh woh woh woh_

Hayate feels detached. Almost as if he is not fully inside the _Aether’s_ hangar deck.

Almost as if he is not fully in this physical Universe.

“You feeling okay?” asks Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang.

“My first sortie as a Flying Officer, that’s all,” he replies. “Much more will be expected from me now that I’m promoted.”

“I know.”

Another song plays.

_I’m the kind of girl who’d challenge herself to take off into space_

_There are a lot of sounds you don’t know in this world_

_Many melodies you don’t know in this dark flight._

_Amidst this chaos, there’s something out there_

_That hides extremely painful love_

“That’s it,” Barry Wu says to the three children he had with his wife Naomi Singh, as they watch from inside GFD.

In this story

_A copy of you comes out_

_Should I try to agitate you?_

The children start dancing.

_Should I threaten you?_

_Now, do as you please_

_And penetrate me_

_Should we give a chance to our love?_

_Quick, before the timer alarms goes off loudly and clearly_

“Flu is at ninety percent,” says an Air Force lieutenant colonel.

“All vessels standing by,” says a Spacy commander. “No change in status.”

“We need 100%,” says Doi, watching the broadcast.

_“And now, ” said Mikumo Guynemer, “a classic from long ago.”_

_Life is only what we choose to make it,_

_Let's just take it,_

_Let us be free._

_We can find the glory we all dream of_

_And with our love,_

_We can win._

_Still,_

_We must fight or face defeat -_

_We must stand tall and not retreat._

_With our strength we'll find the might,_

_There's no fight we can't fight_

_Together_

_Oh together_

_We can win._

“I remember when I first heard the first version of that song,” says an old man.

“Wait,” says Chancellor Brehm. “The Earth people are planning something big. This ship- no, the entire Space Force, must be on the highest alert.

“Yes, sir,” replies Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony. “I will send a message right now.”

_Blessed_

_With strong hearts that beat as one,_

_Watch us soar,_

_And with love that conquers all_

_We'll win this battle,_

_This last battle,_

_We will win_

_We must win_

_We will win_

_We can win_

_We can win_

_As the battle goes on we feel stronger,_

_How much longer_

_Must this go on?_

_Each and every day we dream of winning_

_And beginning_

_A new life._

_Still,_

_We must fight or face defeat -_

_We must stand tall and not retreat._

_With our strength we'll find the might,_

_There's no fight we can't fight_

_Together_

_Oh together_

_We can win._

Bogue Con-Vaart walks into the hangar, seeing some mechanics sit around a crate.

He notices images of Walkure.

“What are you doing?” the Aerial Knight demands.

“Sir Bogue,” says one of the mechanics.

“We were researching the enemy, sir,” says another mechanic.

“This is enemy propaganda!” yells Bogue. He takes the device.

_Blessed_

_With strong hearts that beat as one,_

_Watch us soar,_

_And with love that conquers all_

He sees an image of the green-haired singer Reina.

The Knight blushes.

“How do I turn this off?” he asks, pressing the holographic buttons.

Suddenly, an image appears, showing he spent 782!

“You’re worthless,” says this holographic metal skull. It opens and reveals Reina’s face. “I’m not a cheap woman. Not showing you anything for so little.”

“Fuck you, Walkure!” yells Bogue.

_We'll win this battle,_

_This last battle,_

_We will win_

_We must win_

_We will win_

_We can win_

_We can win_

_Now that we have reached this last encounter_

_Where are we now?_

_What shall be now?_

_How could we have come so far to give up?_

_We won't give up_

_We can win._

_Still,_

_We must fight or face defeat -_

_We must stand tall and not retreat._

_With our strength we'll find the might,_

_There's no fight we can't fight_

_Together_

_Oh together_

_We can win._

_Blessed_

_With strong hearts that beat as one,_

_Watch us soar,_

_And with love that conquers all_

Shammy Parsons stands outside on the streets of Barretteburg, watching the Walkure broadcast.

“This is for you, Messer,” she says to the half-brother she never knew.

_We'll win this battle,_

_This last battle,_

_We will win_

_We must win_

_We will win_

_We must win_

_We will win_

_We can win._

“100%,” says a Space Marine gunnery sergeant sitting at a console inside the SDF-4 fleet command center.

“All ships fold to attack position,” says General Doi Michie.

A hologram of a teal-haired woman appears. It is the avatar of E.V.E., a computer system used by the United Earth Government, compiled by Lord Zor himself, the inventor of the protoculture matrix and robotechnology.

“External transit time three seconds,” says the E.V.E.. “Fold in ten seconds.”

Captain Johnson gets this message.

He sends a signal to Walkure and Delta Team.

Hayate climbs into the cockpit of the Siegfried once used by Messer Oilfield.

Mustang climbs into his yellow-trimmed veritech. He feels a little anxious as this is his first time flying sortie as the squadron leader.

All of the ships assigned to the attack forces glow and fold into hyperspace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United Nations launches its offensive. Will they succeed? Will Walkure and Delta Team survive?

“Strike force position confirmed,” says a United Nations Spacy lieutenant commander sitting at a console inside the fleet command center of the SDF-4 _Liberator_ , a large ship, over 1300 meters long.

General Doi Michie sets aside any doubts about the intel that they have. The virus uploaded into the network may only keep the robotech masters ruins offline for as little as two hours.

She sees an image of the gas giant. There are several enemy ships in orbit.

“Send the signal to attack,” says the general.

Messages are sent from the robotech flagship to all vessels. Dozens of vessels fire long-range particle beams at the enemy ships. This is followed up by the launch of aerospace drones. Some of the Windermerean vessels return fire.

Not long afterward, the Earth drones get into a dogfight with the Windermerean drones. Fighters are launched from carriers.

The SDF-4 remains in position, with the Hunter-class carriers U.E.S. _Rick Hunter_ and U.E.S. _Breetai_ docked to its port and starboard sides.

“We need to clear a path for our present,” says Doi.

Ooooo

Not too far away, the _Elysion_ and the rest of the Voldor strike force defold.

“Trajectory confirmed,” says Beth Morton, sitting at a console on the _Elysion’s_ bridge. “Voldor is thirty thousand klicks away.”

Captain Ernest Johnson see san image of Voldor on a holographic screen, a blue, green, and brown world. Behind Voldor is its parent planet Vold, which is also blue, green, and brown, except that the planet is mostly made up of hydrogen gas.

An image of a man with brown hair appear. He is Vice Admiral Matt Papazian, who commands the Voldor Strike Force from aboard the _Hunter_ -class carrier U.E.S. _Marie Crystal_.

“All ships attack at once,” says the admiral.

The ships of the Voldor strike force open fire, with some of the Windermereran ships being destroyed by the reflex cannons. The reflex cannon salvo is then followed up by launching the aerospace drones.

And then fighters are launched.

Delta Team prepares to launch. The Siegfried veritechs are lifted to the flight deck of the _Aether_ and they taxi to the catapult.

“Wing Commander Arad Mulder, callsign Islander, ready for takeoff.”

“Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang, callsign Chef, ready for takeoff.”

“Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling, callsign Buckeye, ready for takeoff.”

Hayate looks at the instrument panel of the Siegfried.

The board is green; there are no warning lights.

The teen takes a deep breath.

“Pil- I mean, Flying Officer Hayate Immelman.” He says. “Callsign Slacker. Ready for takeoff.”

“Air Boss to Slacker, you are clear,” replies the _Aether_ air boss.

The newly promoted flying officer glances at the instrument panel.

He pushes the throttle.

The catapult launches him off the flight deck.

Another shuttle is launched just a minute later, carrying the Super Dimension Venus Walkure.

“Islander to Delta Team, Clown Car is in the air,” says Wing Commander Mulder. “We will maintain a protective screen as we approach the tourist trap.”

“Copy,” replies Hayate.

They approach the planet even as the opposing vessels open fire at each other.

Ooooo

Inside the Windermerean factory satellite, the officers and crew are aware of the battle raging just above the planet.

“Commodore,” says an officer, “the enemy is still firing at our ships.”

“Do not worry too much,” replies the commodore, who is inside the tactical defense command center. “Once King Heinz sings his song, the enemy will be crippled.”

“We have a problem, sir,” says a senior crewman sitting at a console with a monitor screen and buttons. “We can’t access the network; it seems to be down. They could be jamming us.”

“We may need to send a signal using the backup analog systems,” replies the commodore.

Oooooo

Walkure and Delta Team approach the moon. A squadron of veritechs is ahead of them.

“This is Bulldog Squadron,” says the leader of the _Leonard’s_ Space Marine veritech squadron, flying an olive-green VF-31 Siegfried. “We’ll clear the path ahead of you.”

“And this is Rouge Squadron,” says Lieutenant Commander Roy Yamada, the commander of the _Leonard’s_ Spacy veritech squadron. “We’ll cover your six as you descend.”

“You heard them,” says Mulder. “Just focus on protecting the Clown Car.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Squadron Leader Mustang.

Explosions happen in the distance as they descend.

So far, they have not heard the Song of the Wind.

“Maybe King Heinz has laryngitis,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

The barrier shields are activated to dissipate the heat of atmospheric entry.

Hayate’s heart races.

He is going back to Voldor, back to the place where he had confronted the Aerial Knights in person.

He watches the external temperature gauge and the hull temperature gauge, making sure he is not in danger of breaking up in the moon’s atmosphere.

Ooooo

“We have telemetry,” says an Air Force sergeant inside the SDF-4 _Liberator’s_ fleet command center.

An image appears of a giant, amorphous structure, which looks like many lumps smashed together.

“We have independent confirmation from the _Aldrin_ ,” says an Ocean Patrol lieutenant.

“The enemy factory satellite,” says General Doi. “We need to clear a path for our present to them.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ooooooo

“We’re closing in,” says Squadron Leader Mustang. “One hundred klicks.”

Below him is the surface of Voldor. It looks familiar, for he flew in these skies not too long ago.

“I can see the structure of magnification,” says Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling.

“Bulldog Leader to Delta Team,” says the Space Marine veritech leader, “we have cleared the area around the ruins.”

“Clown Car to Delta team,” says the Clown Car pilot, “we are ready to deploy the birthday singers.”

“Delta Team to Clown Car, acknowledged,” says Wing Commander Mulder.

Mikumo Guynemer, Kaname Buccaneer, Makina Nakajima, Reina Prowler, and Freyja Wion all jump out. They can see the Robotech Masters’ ruins, a round tower-like structure. Memories of their first Voldor infiltration mission rise to the surface of their minds.

They finally land on the ruins; their miniature thrusters softening their landing.

“Okay,” says Kaname. “Let’s do it.”

They all take deep breaths as they feel the crisp air.

_Inside this storm of emotions_

_I feel like I forget who I really am_

_I’m bombarded by worries and uncertainties_

_The only way to win is to admit my weakness_

Walkure’s costumes change appearance, the robotech systems in heir suits projecting holograms to make their clothes look flashier.

_If it weren’t me_

_If it weren’t you_

_I don’t think we could have ever felt this way_

oooooo

“We’ve detected fold waves from Voldor,” says a Royal Space Force officer inside the command center of the _Sigur Valens_.

Chancellor Roid Brehm frowns. He knows King Heinz is not singing.

It has to be Walkure.

“The factory satellite defense fleet is under attack,” says a crewman.

“We must deploy the Aerial Knights to Voldor,” says the Chancellor. “I will prepare His Majesty for his next concert.”

“Yes, sir,” says a space marshal.

Oooooooooo

_Swing your blade into the darkness of justice._

“Tour Bus to Delta Team, you have bandits heading on an intercept course,” says Captain Johnson.

“The Windy Knights,” grumbles Wing Commander Mulder.

The other veritech pilots in Delta Team all heard Johnson over the radio.

_Run until you burn out and turn into ashes_

Delta Team flies up and deploy the mini-drones which would help protect the band singing at the Robotech Masters ruins below.

_Throw out all reasons and just scream from your heart_

The Aerial Knights descend into the atmosphere of Voldor, checking their instruments and gauges.

_Cut loose before I’m born into the galaxy._

_If you’re still there when I’m there_

“Found you,” says Bogue Con-Vaart, looking at an image of Reina Prowler as his SV-262 Draken veritech fighter flies towards the ruins. “You bitch! I’ll make you pay!”

_We can become invincible together._

The Knight opens fire.

The drones create a barrier shield to protect the singers. The laser pulses bounce off harmlessly.

“Rei Rei!” yells Makina.

Bogue continues to fire and the robotech barrier collapses. He switches his veritech to battloid mode, and the parts of the plane shift around, making it look like a giant humanoid suit of armor.

_Everyone lives e very day like a routine_

Up in the air, Hayate can sense that Freyja and the others are in danger.

_I don’t want to live meaninglessly_

He flies it and fires upon the Draken.

Bogue pushes the throttle, flying away from the ruins.

_I don’t want to live like I’m dead._

Hayate continues to chase Bogue.

_I want to bleed and take out my fangs._

_That’s how I know you and I know we’re alive_

Hayate feels distant.

Something is elevating him.

_Break me; feel me closer and stronger_

Reina looks at a holographic display.

“Freyja’s fold waves,” she says. “They’re resonating with Hayate!”

_Hello, are you there?_

_My life blooms on a battlefield, burning away_

The battle continues, both near the ruins, and other places on and above Voldor. Explosions fill the sky.

_Kill me now before I dry up and die_

_I will flare up my entire existence and make miracles happen under this suffocating sky._

Hayate feels energizes as more enemies approach.

Keith Aero Windermere feels this, flying his Draken veritech.

“This wind,” he says.

Ooooooo

King Heinz Nerich Windermere stands at the central platform inside the Chamber of the Wind.

He starts singing.

Ooooo

“Something’s wrong here,” says a Space Force officer. “The king is singing, and yet the structures aren’t activating.”

“What?’ asks Chancellor Brehm.

“And the enemy attack against the satellite’s defense fleet is still going on,” says another officer. “Our primary comm network is still offline.”

The Chancellor thinks. Walkure is capable of new tricks, if nothing else. This new development could threaten Windermere’s control over the Brisingr Globular Cluster.

“Perhaps we should transmit young Heinz’s song to the ruins on Voldor using the sound gun,” says Dr. Berger Stone. “It may be our only chance.”

“Tell the bridge to find out if they can aim the sound gun at Voldor,” Brehm, says to the command center crew.

“Yes, sir.”

Ooooooo

Elsewhere on the _Sigur Valens_ is the Sound gun control, a large room with all sorts of consoles.

“Sound gun is aimed at Voldor,” says a Space Force crewman.

“Then activate the Sound Gun at once,” says the Sound Gun control officer.

“Yes, sir.”

The senior enlisted crewman opens a transparent lid and presses a red button.

The _Sigur Valens_ sound gun starts radiating the laser equivalent of fold waves, aimed at Voldor.

Oooooooo

The bio fold waves reach Voldor, and the Robotech Masters ruins react.

Walkure could feel it.

Warning indicators light up inside Hayate’s cockpit.

The bridge crew aboard the _Elysion_ , and the bridge crews of many ships in the Voldor Strike Force, can detect this.

“We can’t continue,” says Admiral Papazian, who is on board the _Crystal_. “There’ll be a Var outbreak.”

“Sending message,” says a Space Marine gunnery sergeant inside the fleet command center.

Bogue flies back towards the ruins.

“I’ll get you now!” he yells.

He looks at the targeting sights.

His index finger is on the trigger of his joystick.

He suddenly finds himself…somewhere else.

He can sense that he is everywhere.

And nowhere.

The other Aerial Knights become disconnected from physical reality as well.

“It seems the king’s fold waves are being disturbed,” says a voice over the speaker in the _Sigur Valens_ command center.

“It must be the ruins,” says Brehm. “We must record this data.”

Keith can feel his brother’s song, feel it in the very core of his soul.

He looks at the ruins. He knows Walkure is there.

He knows Walkure is the only group that can stop Heinz.

“I won’t let you get in my lord’s way!” he yells, flying to intercept.

Hayate notices the bandit flying towards the ruins.

“No!” he yells.

He has to protect Freyja.

He flies towards the bandit.

Somehow, he knows that bandit was the veritech pilot that took Messer from him.

He closes in and opens fire.

Keith flies away.

Freyja looks as Hayate’s Siegfried chases after Keith’s Draken.

She looks at Mikumo.

It is time to sing again.

_I stand on the burning wreckage_

_I don’t know for how long or why at all._

Fold waves radiate from the structure through hyperspace.

Hayate feels energized.

_The flames around are drowning me._

_Finding what I seek seems pointless now._

Indeed, the music is heard across Voldor.

Across the galaxy.

Elsewhere in Voldor, a United Nations Spacy captain and veritech pilot named Alberto Larrazabal lands his Siegfried in battloid mode. He and a wide assortment of allied mecha- Siegfrieds, Bioroids, Arimaki-Kakinuma Cyclones are surrounding the remnants of the Windermerean force. Some Lockheed VFH-25 Auroran Mark IV veritech helicopters used by the Voldor Royal Air Force arrive, transforming from helicopter into battloid mode to join the others.

“We are free,” says Larrazabal even as he could hear Mikumo’s voice.

_Break the world and go beyond the ecstasy of the past_

_Choose the future even if it’s the inferior option_

Hayate continues to chase Keith.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy, General Doi oversees her own battle.

“Path ifs clear for present,” says a Spacy commander.

“Then let’s send the present,” replies the general.

A missile is fired from the Liberator. It looks somewhat like a mushroom, with the perimeter of the cap being lumps. The missile’s engines propel it to the gas giant.

_Let’s fly_

_Love forever till the limit_

The Neutron-S missile gets closer and closer. Doi briefly recalls her meeting with the Secretary General himself. After that, she boarded the SDF-4 and went to pick up the missile components.

And now Neutron-S missiles will be used in an offensive against an enemy.

_Dance until we go crazy_

_And our souls will merge together, yeah_

U.N. fighters fly to make sure to intercept any Windermerean craft that might stop the missile.

_If we try to move from there_

_If our feelings reach the sky._

_Then we’ll lose our purity_

_Purity_

The missile starts entering the atmosphere.

_Purity_

The “cap” of the mushroom-shaped missile detaches from the “stalk” and continues plummeting down the planet.

General Doi and her staff inside the fleet command center watch, listen, and even feel carefully.

Their hearts race.

They sweat profusely.

_Purity_

The missile detonates in a flash.

_Purity_

_Purity_

The Windermerean factory satellite falls.

The whole planet falls upon itself, gases rushing to the center.

As the satellite falls, the part closer to the center falls faster than the part farthest from the center.

The satellite is torn apart.

The pieces are torn apart.

_Purity_

In a tiny fraction of a second, the satellite and its contents become a stream of subatomic particles, just like the rest of the planet.

An d where there was once a gas giant is tiny swirling disk of gas, maybe twenty or so miles wide, surrounding a tiny black ball a little over five and a half feet wide.

_Purity_

The Robotech Masters ruins on Voldor go haywire. Elsewhere in the cluster, the ruins activate. Both sides of this war detect it.

Chancellor Brehm smiles.

Mikumo’s irises widen.

She has a vision, a memory.

There are several faces above her, including the face of a bespectacled, big-nosed bearded man, with a light behind the faces. The place has an antiseptic smell.

She can see the silhouette of a structure very similar to the ruins.

She feels her hair flow in the wind.

Hayate continues to chase Keith.

_I love you_

_If we lost everything again._

“Freyja!” yells Kaname, looking at Walkure’s newest singer.

_Our souls will cut loose from all troubles, yeah._

Hayate’s veins begin to bulge out.

If we go back to the days we were born

“Freyja’s showing abnormal fold waves!” yells Reina, looking at a holographic display.

If we go to sleep as we die

Then we’ll find a mild sensation

Freyja then falls.

“Freyja,” says Hayate.

His plane loses altitude.

“The wind stopped?” asks Keith.

Mikumo finds herself in a fluid. Somehow she knows she has no arms or hips or legs.

She is then somewhere else.

“Rudanjal Rom Mayan,” she whispers.

_Love forever until the very end_

_Sing so hard until it hurts_

_Until the soul is reincarnated_

The ruins are covered in light.

_But if you still want to sing then_

_If you want to bet all on living_

“What is this wind?” asks Keith.

_The purity of your heart will destroy everything_

Heinz feels this wind as well.

Ah, believe in me, baby

I’ll forgive you in a chaotic climax.

Mikumo floats above the floor, her hair flowing.

The ruins implode, the stone and metal structure collapsing.

Mikumo herself collapses.

Hayate’s fighter transforms into battloid mode.

With the last slippery grasp into consciousness fading, the flying officer activates the leg thrusters.

The Siegfried battloid alights on the ground, about six miles from the ruins.

Hayate himself keeps falling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikumo and Hayate fell unconscious after the Liberation of Voldor. Will they survive?

Kaname Buccaneer looks at the destruction after the cloud of dust had dissipated. She looks at her hands and they are caked in dust.

She looks at Reina Prowler, Makina Nakajima, and Freyja Wion, and they too are completely caked in dust, looking chalk-white.

“Everyone all right?” asks the Walkure band leader.

“Kumo Kumo!” yells Makina.

Kaname rushes to the lead singer, lying down on her back, white dust covering her whole body. She checks for a pulse.

“She’s alive,” she says.

“She’s unconscious,” says Reina, looking at a holographic display.

“Clowns to Clown Car and Delta Team,” Kaname says to a tiny microphone. “We have a clown down. I repeat, clown down. We request medical evac to Tour Bus at once!”

She looks up and sees four VF-31 Siegfried veritech battloids standing around, trimmed in blue, yellow, and violet, and in the distance are more Siegfried battloids.

“Islander to Delta Team,” says Wing Commander Arad Mulder. “Everyone check in.”

And everyone does.

Except for Flying Officer Hayate Immelman.

“Slacker did not check in,” says Squadron leader Chuck Mustang.

“Buckeye, to Islander, I can look for Slacker,” says Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling.

“Go ahead, Buckeye,” replies the wing commander.

“Yes, sir.”

The purple-trimmed veritech transforms into guardian mode, which looks like a plane with arms and legs. It then takes off.

After that, the Star Sparrow shuttle lands right near the ruins of the ruins. Kaname, Freyja, Makina, and Reina help Mikumo into the shuttle. The shuttle then rises into the air.

“Clown Car is changing callsign,” says the pilot. “Clown Car is now Mercy Bird.”

“Tour Bus acknowledges call sign change,” says an operator from the _Elysion_.

Flight Lieutenant Sterling locks on to Hayate’s transponder. In less than a minute, she catches a glimpse of something.

She lands and finds that Hayate’s veritech in battloid mode, kneeling.

“Buckeye to slacker,” she says. “Do you copy?”

There is no response.

She transforms into battloid and walks to Hayate. Using a robotic arms extending from the left arm, she presses a button a the cockpit’s nose for the emergency release.

The head and the cockpit canopy pops open. Sterling can see Hayate, unconscious. She nudges him.

He does not respond.

She removes a glove to feel a pulse on his neck.

The flight lieutenant is relieved when she feels the pulse.

“Buckeye to Delta Team,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling. “I’ve found Slacker.”

“Is he all right?” asks Squadron Leader Mustang.

“We need to get him to sick bay now.”

“Islander to Buckeye,” says Mulder. “Put him in your cockpit and take him to the _Aether_ right now. Chef and I will remain behind with Bulldog Squadron to secure the area.”

She wastes no time taking Hayate and leaping across to put him in the back seat of the cockpit. She closes the canopy and then takes off, soon switching to fighter mode.

“This is Buckeye,” says the flight lieutenant. “I have Hayate with me, heading back to Tour Bus.”

Oooooooooooo

The Star Sparrow shuttle reaches the Aether, all traffic cleared. It lands on the flight deck. It is soon lowered to the hangar deck.

As soon as it reaches the hangar deck, the medics, already standing by with a gurney, grab Mikumo Guynemer, placing the purple-haired on top. They then run through the halls. It is not long before she reaches the Sick Bay, she is placed on a bed and doctors immediately record her vital signs.

While that happens, Flight Lieutenant Sterling lands on the deck of the _Aether_ and reaches the hangar deck. Immediately, the flight lieutenant carries Hayate down to the deck and places the unconscious pilot on a gurney. The medics run; the wheels of the gurney squeaking. They soon reach the Sick Bay, placing him on a bed next to where Mikumo lay.

Ooooooooo

The Windermere Royal Space Force Headquarters is on the outskirts of the royal capital of the Kingdom of the Wind. Its centerpiece a tall, seventeen-story building inside a huge field. The Marshal of the Royal Space Force has his office here, as do most of his staff who assist him with the command and control functions.

Macaulin Rony, the Marshal of the Royal Space Force, spends about one half of the time away from headquarters, visiting Space Force stations, installations, and vessels. At this time, he is here in his Class “A” service uniform. He is inside a conference room whose centerpiece is a wooden table with a transparent glassoid surface. With him are some space chief marshals, space vice marshals, space marshals, and other officers.

A hologram of a woman appears, with the rank markings of a space marshal on her shoulders.

“Give us a preliminary report,” says Marshal Rony.

“Yes, sir,” replies the space marshal. “We have confirmed destruction of the factory satellite. From what we have been able to tell, the Earth people used some sort of weapon to somehow cause the planet to collapse into a black hole.”

“A black hole?” asks one of the space vice marshals inside the conference room, seeming credulous.

“The observations of where the planet should be is consistent with a black hole,” replies the woman. “The satellite apparently collapsed with the planet.”

“To think they have such weaponry,” says Rony.

“There is more, sirs and ma’ams. Voldor was taken by the United Nations.”

“Explain.”

“From what we can tell, they somehow crippled the network we use to control the Robotech Masters’ ruins across the Cluster. The Song of the Wind could not save us. The ruins were somehow destroyed. All of the data we recorded from both the battle at Voldor and at the factory satellite was recorded and will be available to Space Force Intelligence for review. But now, the Earth fleet now orbits the Planet Vold.”

“We are signing off,” says the Marshal of the Royal Space Force.

The hologram disappears.

Marshal Rony continues discussions with his staff.

Oooooooo

Freyja Wion finally walks inside the Sick Bay inside the _Aether_ , nearly seven hours after the destruction of the ruins on the moon Voldor. On the beds, she can see Mikumo and Hayate, two people whom she had known only for three months. They are both dressed in hospital gowns,. And both lie in beds, with tubes in their mouths and noses and with wires connected to machines that record their vital signs. The others in Walkure and the pilots of Delta Team are inside now.

“All I can say is that they are stable,” says Dr. Naomi Singh, wearing a white coat over her Health Corps service khakis. “Heartbeat and breathing are regular. Body temperature is normal. Lower brain functions are working just fine. It is just that they can not wake up now.”

They all look at the two of them.

Finally, Arad speaks up.

“Are they going to be all right?” he asks.

“We need to keep them under observation,” replies the doctor. “we can hydrate them by sponge. But if they do not wake, we will have to feed and hydrate them by tube. We don’t have any long-term facilities here, so we will have to find a hospital for them.”

“If nothing else, we could detach the _Aether_ and take them to a hospital,” says Mirage. “Maybe Barretteburg, or Tirol, or Earth.”

“You all need to leave now,” says Singh. “I’m glad you all visited, but we need to work.”

“Let’s go,” says Kaname.

Chuck walks up to Hayate. He places his left hand on his right arm.

“I’m sorry,” whispers the Delta Team XO.

He then leaves with the others, his big heart feeling heavy.

Ooooo

Captain Ernest Johnson sits inside his office inside the _Elysion_. It is a large office, with a varnished wooden desk topped with a glass plate, leather chairs, and steel filing cabinets.

“We wish to commend you and your crew on this excellent job at Voldor,” says Lady M, speaking from the Xaos Corporation Headquarters in One Times Square, located on an island called Manhattan, on a planet called Earth.

The captain looks at her image. She looks like an ageless woman with green hair.

“Thank you,” replies Johnson.

“I mean, we did make much money via Walkure’s plan. Our stock prices sextupled in one day. A six hundred percent increase! Many day traders made fortunes that day! The shareholders will be over the moon at the next meeting here in New York.”

“Then you must have known that Mikumo Guynemer had fallen into a coma and is in sick bay.”

“Yes, she was…was better than me. I am sure the Health Service can figure something out.”

“And one of my pilots, and your employee.”

“Who is he?”

“Hayate Immelman.”

“Tell me more,” says Lady M.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayate's father comes to pay a visit. will his son be okay?

Inside Galaxy City, there is a five-story building known as the Space Marine Headquarters Annex. It contains offices for officers and enlistees of the Space Marine Staff who are not expected to have to visit the Commandant regularly. These officers and enlistees make sure that the Space Marines can function in its role in performing space amphibious operations, defense of advance space stations and bases, and other such duties as the Secretary General may direct, under the operational control of the unified combatant commands.

One of these officers is Brigadier General Ronald Wright Immelman, who had served in the Space Marines for a quarter of a century, ever since enlisting in the Reserves during his college years. He now sits inside his office, a large room. Its centerpiece is a large wooden desk with a glass plate on top. On the desk is a nameplate reading **BGEN R.W. IMMELMAN UNSM**. There are several leather chairs, including one behind the desk where the general currently sits.

He watches a live video feed on the screen of his Apple HyperMac. It shows a press conference from the Citadel not too far away.

“We confirm the destruction of a Windermerean factory satellite and the liberation of Voldor,” says a black-haired man in a blue uniform, identified by a caption as **MAJ LARRY MARIN, UNAF, UEF SUPREME COMMAND JOINT STAFF INTELLIGENCE.** “The Robotech Masters ruins on Voldor, which the Kingdom of the Wind used to trigger Var, has been successfully destroyed. On behalf of the Secretary General and the Supreme Commander, I want to thank all the servicemen of the United Earth Forces and their contractors who have participated in these critical battles.”

The telephone on the desk rings, and Immelman presses the button.

“General Immelman here,” he says.

“The Commandant is on the line, sir,” says a sergeant who is his receptionist.

“Put him through.”

“Aye aye, sir.”

“Hi, Ron, it’s Quan,” says the Commandant of the United Nations Space Marines.

“Hi, Quan,” replies General Immelman. “I heard about the recent events. I’m sure you had to attend meetings with the Joint Chiefs.”

“Don’t I know it. I have some news, Ron.”

“I know, Quan. I’ll be working extra shifts due to the recent developments in this war.”

“No, that’s not it,” says General Quan Minh. “I got a call from my contacts with Xaos. Hayate has been hospitalized.”

His eyes widen upon hearing that last word. It takes a few seconds for him to regain his composure.

“Hayate?”

“You need to see him, Ron. As of now, you are taking a five-day paid leave. You can contact Ernest Johnson from Xaos for travel arrangements; they’ll expedite.”

The general takes a deep breath. The commandant had already made his decision.

“Yes, sir,” he says.

“That is all.”

With that, General Minh hangs up.

There is nothing else to do here.

General Immelman stands up and puts on his olive-green coat.

Ooooooo

“Is there anything else, sir?” asks Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony.

“That will be all,” replies Chancellor Roid Brehm, sitting behind the desk inside his opulent office in the Windermere Royal Palace. “Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.”

The marshal walks out of the office and down the hallways of the Palace. He had been here a couple of times, usually to brief the Chancellor.

He stops by one of the offices. It is the offices of the Aerial Knights. It looks very much like a typical office, with cubicles in the middle and some office equipment along the walls.

Rony walks to one of the doors and enters.

Inside is a large, private office, with a desk as a centerpiece and some bookcases along the walls. An alcove has a refrigerator, microwave oven, electric stove, and sink.

“Hi, Mac,” says Master Hermann Kross, the commander of the Aerial Knights, sitting behind the desk.

Mac looks at Hermann. He is a man in his late thirties, with black hair and pale skin. He is dressed in a white shirt and black vest; a black necktie is around the collar. His dress coat hangs on a coat rack in the back of the private office.

“I was expecting to find you here,” says Mac.

“Well, I spend more time behind this desk than in a sim, let alone a veritech,” says Hermann. “it goes with being a commander.”

“Don’t I know it. The only thing that keeps my own job interesting is that I often travel a lot, get to visit places both here and in deep space. Is your family doing well?”

“Why, yes. I had dinner with them a few days ago, before we deployed on the _Sigur Valens_ for that second attack on Voldor.”

Hermann briefly recounts that experience. The song of the Wind had sent him to this place, a place that he could only describe as everywhere and nowhere. The other K nights have said the same to him.

He can only hope the war does not reach home.

“I only have been able to make phone calls with them these past few days,” says Mac.

“Every moment is precious. I can still remember when I was in the U.N. Spacy.”

“Same here. I was called Macaroni and Cheese when I was in the Spacy. I did not know what that meant until I learned better English.” Mac’s tone of voice changes. “People under my command may have killed those I served with.”

“I may have killed those I served with with my own hands,” says Hermann.

“I must go now; I have a staff meeting. It would be rude to keep them waiting.”

“Take care, buddy.”

Mac leaves Hermann’s office. He too, wonders if his kingdom and his people can withdraw from the war, now that their ability to trigger Var has been seriously diminished.

Or will the Earth people only settle for total victory?

Ooooooo

Freyja Wion walks inside the _Aether’s_ Sick Bay, after having had a rehearsal with the others. Once again she looks at the unconscious forms of Flying Officer Hayate Immelman and Mikumo Guynemer. The _Elysion_ had since folded back to, and docked with, downtown Barretteburg, but there did not seem to be a change in either of their conditions.

Memories arise of her first encounter with Hayate in the Shahal City spaceport just three months ago. She had hidden in a container full of apples to escape her home life. After meeting Hayate, there was the Var outbreak, followed by the Super Dimension Venus Walkure singing, and her singing along with them, which led to her joining Walkure and Hayate being hired by Delta Team.

She wonders how long Hayate will hover in the boundary between life and death.

She hears some footsteps.

She turns and sees Kaname Buccaneer and Dr. Naomi Singh.

And behind them are some people in blue overalls, similar to what paramedics wear.

“Oh hi,” says Freyja.

“Mikumo is being transferred,” says Kaname. “There’s a Health Service facility where she can get specialized care.”

“But what about Hayate?”

“Hayate will be transferred to a St. Luke’s Central Hospital,” says Dr. Singh. “I’ll oversee the transfer myself.”

The paramedics shut down the EEG and ECG and disconnect all the tubes from Mikumo. They then place the unconscious singer on the stretcher, with one of them holding a device that records her biometrics.

Freyja and Kaname watch as Walkure’s lead singer is wheeled away.

ooooooooo

General Immelman steps out of the Toyota Sienna van and looks at the entrance to St. Luke’s Central Hospital inside downtown Barretteburg. It looks like a typical big-city hospital, located in a tower, the building painted white. The main entrance has glass doors.

There was not much time for thinking, having had to take a hyperspatial transport all the way from Galaxy city to downtown Barretteburg, now in orbit about 100 AU from Tirol.

“We’ve kept a vigil,” says Ernest Johnson. He looks at Hayate’s father, who is wearing a collared shirt and blue jeans instead of a Space Marine uniform.

The two of them step out. Dr. Singh steps out. Also stepping out is Freyja Wion, who had been unusually silent these past few days.

Immelman walks through the door and into the main lobby, a huge room with many chairs and potted plants. Several people sit in the seats, some of them on their smart phones.

“Hi there,” says a blue-clad orderly sitting behind the main reception desk, who recognizes Johnson and Singh.

“Hayate Immelman’s father is here,” says Johnson.

“I’ll get you your passes.”

The orderly hands Ronald Wright Immelman a laminated badge reading **VISITOR**.

“I can show the way to his room,” says Freyja.

And so she does. They all get in an elevator, riding it to the fourth floor. They walk along the corridors, passing doctors and nurses and patients and visitors.

They reach a nurse’s station, and after identifying themselves, are allowed inside.

The elder Immelman finally reaches the room. He recognizes his son, a teenage boy with blue hair. He is lying down on a bed, whose back half is bent forward. Tubes and wires are connected to him.

“Oh, it’s you,” says a purple-haired woman inside the room, standing near Hayate. “Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling. You were at Messer’s memorial service on Ragna.”

Hayate’s father introduces himself.

“Well, he is stable,” says a nurse inside the room. “We have the bed folded like this a few hours a day so he doesn’t get bedsores on his back. Heart rate’s normal. He’s able to breathe on his own; he just doesn’t wake up and needs to be hydrated and fed by tube.”

“The neurologists here confirmed it,” says Dr. Singh. “There’s no physical damage, not even on the cellular level.”

“It happened when the bio fold weaves from my song reacted with the ruins on Voldor and put Hayate in a coma,” says Freyja.

“And now the ruins on Voldor are gone,” says Mirage.

Ronald Wright Immelman stands next to his son. Seventeen years’ memories surface. Time with his son had been precious and few, even when Hayate lived with him. Every paid leave had been worth much more than their weight in gold.

And now Hayate lies there, unable to wake up, his condition due to technology whose secrets had been lost nearly a century ago.

He wonders how doctors will be able to help his son recover.

He feels powerless.

He holds Hayate’s hand, feeling the warmth.

He stays there for a few hours.

Oooooooooo

“So this is her,” says Galactic Security Advisor Marie Crystal, wearing a gray suit and carrying a black briefcase. She looks at the unconscious woman,with her long purple hair.

“Yes,” replies United Nations Surgeon General Dr. Benjamin Greenfeld, wearing his service khakis.

“Given her rather unique physiology,” says one of the white-coated doctors watching over Walkure’s lead singer, “it is hard to predict whether she will recover, sir.”

“She is one-of-a-kind,” says the Surgeon General. “It took nearly twenty years.”

“I am wondering what they were thinking,” says Crystal. “To continue his research.”

“I am grateful to HaShem that I have a prestigious office in the United Earth Government,” says Dr. Greenfeld. He briefly thinks of his life a quarter of a century ago, as a young researcher.

The two of them look at Mikumo’s unconscious form for a while before leaving the room.

Ooooooooo

“You sure you want to do this?” asks Barney Vance.

“Yes,” replies Shammy Parsons.

The two of them, and Kaname Buccaneer, are inside the Barretteburg Jail, where people are held in custody for short-term sentences or pending trial. It is a large building that can house up to ten thousand inmates.

The three of them are inside a checkpoint room. It is bare except for a desk and some chairs.

“Hi, Al,” says Barney.

“Hi, Barney,” replies Al, a police officer in a blue uniform like Barney's.

“We’re here to visit Kim Parsons.”

“Got to check you for weapons and contraband.”

After being checked by another blue-uniformed guard, the three of them walk through a hallway and soon reach a room.

The room itself is bare. In the back is a window to another room. Below the window is a counter and in front of the counter are some chairs. Shammy sits in one of the chairs.

Two people enter the other room via a door in the other side. One of them is a blue-uniformed bald man.

The other is a woman with brown hair and pale skin.

She is Shammy's mother.

She is Kimberly Oilfield Parsons.

She is currently in custody pending trial for battery and attempted battery, a trial that had been postponed due to downtown Barretteburg being evacuated from the planet Ragna.

“I'm glad you came to see me, Shammy,” she says. “Can you get my out? I'm sure your friends have influence. I'll plead guilty and agree to serve probation.”

“Why?” asks her daughter.

“I'm your mother. I've always taken care of you. Remember when we had to sleep in that old car. On cold nights I would put the blanket over you, while I shivered. For you! I did this for you!”

Shammy lifts up her shirt, revealing her slightly bulging belly.

“I'm pregnant,” she says. “I'm fourteen and pregnant because of Billy.”

“We'll take care of it,” says Kim. “Billy and I will take care of it. We'll be there for you if you decide to have it. You know he has money; he'll be out of jail. He's always taken care of us. He gave us a big house, he paid for you to go to the best schools, we took vacations on other planets in the galaxy.”

“He raped me over and over again.”

“you can't get anything for free, Shammy,” says Kim. “You were turning into a young woman and you need to learn that. Look at what he gave us. We have a nice car and a big house with heating and air conditioning and we traveled across the galaxy. Lying down and spreading your legs for an hour is such a small price to pay.”

Kaname and Barney could barely believe what they had just heard.

They heard a woman justifying pimping out her own child to some creep just to live the lifestyle of the rich!

They could still remember Messer's memorial service on Planet Ragna, when Kim was arrested after she tried to smash a chair on Hayate's head, in reaction to her abuse of Me3sser being exposed.

“I'm not coming back,” says Shammy. “And you know what? Billy Ray Diamond is not coming back. Even if he managed to pay off the judges, he will kick you out. He never loved you. He was only after me the whole time. He was just using you to get to me. So when I am gone, he will be gone as well.”

Fury arises in Kim, fury over hearing a truth that she can not refute. “You!” she yells to Kaname and Barney. “You turned her against me! You and Walkure1 Messer's still causing me trouble even after he was killed!”

Kim stands up and storms out of the visitation room, back to the cell blocks.

Kaname and Shammy leave the jail, parting ways with Barney.

“You okay?” Kaname asks the teenager.

“I;'m worried about Hayate and Mikumo,” replies Shammy.

“Hayate's still in a coma,” says Walkure's lead singer. “Mikumo, well, we turned her over to the Health Service. I tried asking where she was so we can arrange a visit, but Dr. Singh says she does not have an answer.”

ooooooooo

Classic Italian tunes are broadcast from speakers inside the Ristorante Italia Ragna. The interior is dimly lit. The tables inside are covered in white tablecloths, each with its own candle. Freyja Wion, Mirage Sterling, and Ronald Wright Immelman sit at one of the tables. Their table has a basket of breadsticks, a basket of fried jellyfish, tiny cups with marinara and garlic aioli, and bottles with salt, pepper, Parmesan cheese, red pepper flakes, olive oil, and balsamic vinegar.

“So that was your story,” says Hayate's father. “Hiding in a crate of apples and stowing away and because of that, you met Hayate and joined Walkure.”

“Pretty much,” answers Freyja.

A teal-haired waitress in a short black skirt and a collared white shirt brings a tray with entrees. Each of the entrees is a pasta with sauce and fried jellyfish on top. The restaurant has a provisional menu with provisional prices, as there are no cargo ships transporting fresh jellyfish from the jellyfisheries on Planet Ragna.

They all eat, savoring the crunchiness of the jellyfish, the texture of the pasta, the bold flavors of the sauce.

“What interested you about the Space Marines?” asks Mirage.

“It's a long story,” says the elder Immelman.

“We have time,” says Freyja.

Hayate's father sips red wine from a wine glass. “Well, I start with how I got interested in the Space Marines,” he says. “When I was thirteen, I ran with a crooked crowd. One night, me and a few others stomped a homeless evacuee so badly he had to be hospitalized, and I was arrested at the scene. My family pulled every favor to keep me out of juvie hall. But I still had to be held accountable. I had to volunteer at this homeless shelter four afternoons a week, an d those four afternoons went over a weekend. My tasks including unclogging the toilets whenever they were clogged, which happened at least twice a week.”

“I never had to do that at home,” says Freyja.

“But I developed a passion for public service,” says the elder Immelman. “I continued volunteering at the homeless shelter. I was later accepted to GMI- that's the Glorie Military Institute. I joined the Space marine ROTC, and when I got my sponsorship, I also joined the SMP.”

“SMP?” ask Mirage, the term sounding familiar to her somehow.

“Simultaneous Membership Program. I enlisted in the Marine Reserve and I did drills every month in addition to my ROTC training. I accepted a regular commission after graduation and not too long afterward I was a third lieutenant in command of a mechanized infantry platoon during the Battle of Reflex Point.”

“My dad was at Reflex Point,” says Mirage. “He was a Bullfrog.”

“Ocean Patrol commandos. I've worked with them before during joint service assignments.” Hayate's father swallows another forkful of pasta. “I've taken Hayate to the homeless shelter where I had been volunteering. One time, when I was a battalion commander, there was this dog that was dying. I decided to enlist him as an honorary Space Marine. Here's a hologram.”

The elder Immelman projects a hologram from a handheld device. Freyja and Mirage look. They can see a brown-and-white dog. They both recognize him, who had been wearing MARPAT camouflage. And they see a blue-haired boy, appearing to be about ten years old, who is clearly Hayate. Mirage notes that Hayate's father had been a lieutenant colonel at the time.

There is little conversation after that.

Oooooo

The corridors of the _Aether_ are mostly quiet at night, or at least what corresponds to night at Barretteburg on Planet Ragna. Kaname Buccaneer walks through the corridors, passing an able crewman in blue overalls.

After scanning her card, she enters the berthing area for the Super Dimension Venus Walkure, where she and the others have their quarters. She briefly stops by the quarters reserved for Mikumo Guynemer, which is presently empty.

She walks to another door, opens it, and enters. The room inside is lit, as has posters of anime characters hanging on the bulkheads. There are two beds, and a desk with a computer monitor on top.

“Playing games?” she asks.

“We know where Kumo-Kumo is,” cheerfully says Makina Nakajima.

“I managed to do some searching,” says Reina Prowler, sitting at the desk and looking at the monitor screen. “I was able to track Mikumo to a Health Services lab in a U.N. Reservation on Tirol.”

“We may be able to see her,” says Makina.

“Explain,” replies Walkure's manager.

Oooooooo

Late the next day, Kaname Buccaneer, Makina Nakajima, and Reina Prowler prepare for their flight while inside the provisional spaceport terminal in downtown Barretteburg.

“We're just going on a short trip to find Kumo-Kumo and pay her a visit,” Makina says to Freyja and Shammy. “Fre-Fre, Sham-sham, please look after Haya-Haya while we are gone.”

“I promise,” replies Freyja.

“You can count on us,” says Shammy.

Kaname, Makina, and Reina carry their bags and walk through the gate into the jetway that connects to the transport vessel.

Within an hour, they are on a space flight to Tirol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname, Makina, and Rerina break into a secret government lab to find Mikumo. what secrets will they uncover?

Makina Nakajima depresses the brake pedal of the van and comes to a stop right before the checkpoint. After waiting for a small red sedan to pass through, shew inches the truck forward.

She, Reina Prowler, and Kaname Buccaneer are on the moon Tirol. They had flown here from downtown Barretteburg. They borrowed this truck by paying the owner in cash, about five thousand dollars.

Soon they reach the checkpoint. A metal sign on the fence nearby reads **ENTERING THE TERRITORIAL JURISDICTION OF THE UNITED EARTH GOVERNMENT**.

A dark-haired, amber-complected man in a khaki uniform approaches the driver's side door.

Makina presents her credentials.

“Mary Nelson,” says the uniformed man, looking at the screen on a device he is holding in his hand. He walks to the other side of the truck, where Reina is sitting. The green-haired woman presents her credentials.

“Rebecca Parsons,” says the checkpoint guard.

“We're here to make a delivery to the warehouse,” says Makina.

“Go on through, ma'am.”

The gate is raised, and Makina drives the truck through. The truck drives along the streets of the United Nations Reservation, where some offices and facilities of the United Earth Government are located. The gas giant planet Fantoma is not visible from this side of the moon. They pass by several buildings.

“That's the lab?” asks Makina.

“Yes,” replies Reina.

They and Kaname look at the lab; it is a non-descript building whose outer walls are made of red brick, looking as if it was built in North America around the mid-20th century.

“I will need to be dropped off off-site where I can continue my magic,” says Walkure's computer expert.

“All right then, ladies,” says Kaname.

Ooooo

Makina Nakajima, or Mary Nelson as her credential say, wheels Reina Prowler on a gurney into the side entrance of the nondescript brick-lined building that is a l;laboratory for the United Nations Galactic Health Service. They approach two uniformed guards standing at a side entrance. Makina, dressed in a blue outfit, shows her credentials to the guards.

A guard sitting at a table with a laptop computer does some checking. “Yes,” she says. “Xaos is sending us Kaname Buccaneer as a patient. “she looks at Makina. “You can check in the patient at the lobby of the medical wing.”

“Thank you,” replies the singer and mechanic disguised as a nurse.

She pushes the gurney along, the wheels squeaking. Kaname sits still. They pass several orderlies and nurses, but none of them feel anything is suspicious

Meanwhile, Reina is inside a boutique coffee shop with WiFi. She has an Apple HyperMac Portable laptop on top of the wooden table, along with a cappuccino in a cardboard cup. One of the windows contains a lot of command line codes.

“Okay, peeps,” the hacker says into a hidden mic. “I'm unlocking the doors.”

Makina and Kaname travel through some more high-tech-looking corridors, in sharp contrast to the red-brick exterior. They reach another checkpoint. There is a uniformed guard standing by a glass door.

“Just bringing this patient in,” says Makina, smiling.

The guard scans the patient. He sees a holographic projection of a page titled “ **KANAME BUCCANEER** ”

He opens a door.

“Just use the fake test data and the security access card I gave you,” whispers Reina.

Makina takes a plastic card and places it next to a scanner.

The scanner buzzes and lights a red light.

“they recycle the keys,” says Reina. “I'll see if I can reset.”

Makina tries again.

“Must be an error,” says the guard. “I'll have to call the security office to straighten things out.”

Makina's eyes widen.

Their ruse is about to be found out!

“Kaname!” yells Reina. “Break through!”

Kaname throws aside the sheet and jumps out of the gurney. She runs right through an open door while Makina blocks the guard.

“You're on your own!” she yells.

An alarm blares, and red lights flash through the hallway. Kaname runs, breathing heavily. She listens to Reina for guidance.

She knows that aerial security drones would likely patrol the place.

She throws a bracelet, which projects a holographic video and plays one of Walkure's songs.

And then Kaname runs.

“Answer me, Mikumo,” she says.

_Dreams aren't something you have by yourself_

_an invisible wind delivers them to you_

Reina is looking at her HyperMac portable screen when it is slammed shut.

She looks up and sees a uniformed police officer.

“Could I finish my cappucino?” she asks.

_If you feel you can fly high and far_

_don't let go of my hand and hold it tight_

Kaname runs to a door.

It opens.

She runs in and sees this dark room with several transparent cylinders.

One of them has a feminine figure floating in this greenish fluid.

“Mikumo,” says Kaname.

She can feel that is Mikumo Guynemer herself.

“Freeze!” Kaname hears.

She turns and sees uniformed guards aiming submachineguns at her.

oooooooo

About an hour later, several researchers are inside, along with a detail of security guards and some agents from Interpol.

“Damn it,” says a woman in a white lab coat with green hair tied in a bun. “the Genesis Fluid may have been compromised. We will have to drain it and take our patient to one of the beds.”

“Dr. Zux, It may take hours, or even a day, to make a fresh batch of Genesis Fluid,” says a bespectacled amber-complected man wearing a white lab coat over service khakis.

“I'll keep an eye on our patient myself.”

ooooo

Many parsecs away, on the Planet Windermere IV, Chancellor Roid Brehm receives a coded message.

He smiles.   
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in jail, Kaname reveals a conversation she had with Mikumo.

“Any thoughts, White Knight?” asks Bogue Con-Vaart.

“Just thinking about how peaceful things are the moment,” replies Keith Aero Windermere, sitting inside the cockpit of his SV-262 Draken veritech fighter.

He and Bogue, along with Master Hermann Kross, Qasim Eberhart, Theo Jussila, and Xao Jussila, are flying escort for King Heinz Nerich Windermere, who is inside an atmospheric jet airplane flying about forty thousand feet above mean sea level. The callsign for any Space Force aerospace craft the king rides in is Space Force One, whether it is a jet airplane limited to atmospheric operations or the mighty flagship _Sigur Valens_.

Keith of course remains vigilant. His younger brother is relying on him; the Earth people may attack at any time.

“Old Knight to all Knights,” says Kross. “We have an errand to run when we return to Darwent. Be prepared.”

“Yes, sir,” reply the other Aerial Knights.

Ooooooooo

Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang looks at his yellow-trimmed Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech fighter. He reads the name under the canopy **S/L CHUCK MUSTANG “CHEF”.** As the XO, it is his obligation to look at the details while Wing Commander Arad Mulder looks at the big picture.

“Everything's looking fine,” says one of the mechanics, whose name is Greaser. Greaser stands out, for he is a scalie- the indigenous people of a planet called Glorie. They have scaly skin- hence the name- two front eyes on the face, two eyes on each side of the head, two arms on each side of the torso, and two legs. Greaser's extra arms help him in his job, although Makina Nakajima's skills come close.

Mustang still thinks back to that mission to Voldor, where Flying Officer Hayate Immelman was knocked unconscious and ended up in a coma. His predecessor, Messer Oilfield, never lost anyone under his tenure as XO. Though it seems a lifetime ago, Oilfield had only been dead for maybe two and a half weeks.

So much had happened- Squadron Leader Oilfield dying, evacuating the planet Ragna, leaving his family behind.

And now Hayate is in a coma.

He feels unsure.

What kind of XO, what kind of squadron leader could he be?

“Arad told me you were here,” someone says.

Squadron Leader Mustang turns and sees a dark-haired man in a collared shirt and blue jeans.

He recognizes him from Oilfield's memorial service on Ragna.

“Mr. Immelman,” he says.

“Squadron Leader Mustang, is it?” asks Hayate's father.

“Yes.”

“You must be wondering if what happened to my son is your fault. The answer is yes.”

“Now I know.”

“That is the burden of leadership,” says the elder Immelman. “What happens to your people is always your fault. I remember when I was a third lieutenant and a platoon leader during the Battle of Reflex Point. I lost seven Marines, including my gunny. It was my fault. I sometimes wonder if there was something I could have done differently, something that could have gotten them home safely instead of dying on an alien-occupied planet.”

“It feels so heavy.”

“It is a heavy burden to bear, Mr. Mustang. As to whether or not or why you should bear the burden, bear this responsibility, I can not answer that. Neither can Arad Mulder or Ernest Johnson.” you must find that answer for yourself.”

“I have some news,” says Wing Commander Mulder, entering the hangar area of the Aether.

“What is it, sir?” asks Mustang.

“Kaname, Reina, and Makina are in jail.”

“Jail?” asks the squadron leader.

“They broke into a Health Service lab where they say Mikumo is.”

ooooooooo

Indeed, Kaname Buccaneer, Reina Prowler, and Makina Nakajima are locked up inside a cell block in the basement of a police station inside the U.N. Reservation on Tirol.

“Why did you want to sing?” asks Makina.

“I love singing,” says Kaname. “I've done that since I was seven.”

“How did it feel?” asks Reina. “I mean, that county fair.”

“I was scared,” replies Walkure's manager, thinking back four years to that concert. “I heard the alarm; I heard the noises of the fighting nearby. The only thing I could do is continue singing. I figured that if my audience became infected, I might as well be torn apart- or worse- by singing.

"I kept singing. I did not even notice that the audience wasn't going Var. After that, I was checked by doctors and stuff. About a week later, I first saw the e-mail from Dr. Singh, and got messages on my voice mail. I never knew this Galactic Health Service even existed. I thought it was a scam at first.”

“I never knew about the Health Service until I joined Walkure,” says Makina.

“I looked them up, asking for references before meeting with Dr. Singh for the first time on Tirol. I was offered money to be subject to tests at a lab- the very same lab we broke into last afternoon. Then came the meeting at the Xaos headquarters on Earth. I met Lady M, and Captain Johnson, and the Surgeon General.”

“And now it's over,” says Reina. “Trespassing into a Health Service lab- the very same Health Service who is our biggest client, pays us. Even if Dr. Singh understands, the General Assembly will be much less sympathetic. They hold the purse strings.”

“We still have residual income from our songs,” says Makina. “and we can still hold concerts and stuff.”

“That's not good enough,” says Kaname. “I want to help people, like Messer did.”

The three of them can still remember Messer's death at the hands of the Windermere Aerial Knights in battle near Galaxy City, the capital of the United Nations, during a mission to treat a Var outbreak. So much had happened, and yet the wound from his death is still very, very raw.

Without support from Xaos and funding from the United Nations, the ability of the Super Dimension Venus Walkure to treat Var is nil.

The three singers continue talking about stuff, about the past, and some current events.

“Mikumo told me she doesn't have memories more than three years old,” says Kaname.

“Kumo-Kumo has amnesia?” asks Makina.

“ _I don't remember my life more than three years ago,” said Mikumo Guynemer, standing on the wooden pier outside the Ragnanyannyan._

“ _Have you tried seeing a doctor?” asks Kaname Buccaneer, shocked by this revelation._

“ _My oldest memory is waking up with a bunch of doctors and nurses looking over me,” replied Walkure's lead singer. “I've always wanted to sing. I've wanted to sing as long as I can remember.”_

“When did she tell you that?” asks Reina.

“Just a week or so before we held that audition where we recruited Freyja.”

“After Clai-Clai left,” says Makina.

“Yes. I wanted to find out more about Mikumo,” says Kaname. “Messer had this cop friend from the sports club- he was at the memorial service. I managed to lift a fingerprint from Mikumo.”

_Kaname Buccaneer sat at the desk inside her office, doing the typical paperwork that went with managing a band. She heard the door squeak and saw Messer Oilfield standing there, wearing a dark outfit like those that he usually wore._

“ _Did you find something?” she asked._

“ _I have a training session to prepare for in half an hour, so I'll make it quick,” he replied. “Barney ran the prints. No hits.”_

_Kaname's eyes widened. “No hits?”_

“ _We can say that Mikumo was never in the United Earth Forces or the armed forces of any sovereignty that has fingerprint records on file. She was never arrested for a crime, let alone convicted. She never had fingerprints scanned anywhere to be a doctor or a nurse or a banker or a real estate agent or anything.”_

“ _So we can't help her.”_

“ _For Xaos and the Health Service to just make you hire her, as a condition of continuing your contract- this may reach the highest levels of the United Earth Government. And we know Lady M has high government officials on speed dial. I must go now, Kaname. Got to prep my squad.”_

_Messer turned around, leaving the office and closing the door behind him._

“And you found Kumo-Kumo floating in a glass tube, instead of lying in a hospital bed,” says Makina. “That is connected to amnesia; you don't need to be a fan of police procedurals to know that.”

They hear footsteps and see some khaki uniformed guards arrive.

“Heads up, ladies,” says the lead guard. “You three have a date with a judge, right now.”

oooooooo

Freyja Wion sits next to Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, the latter lying on a bed inside St. Luke's Central Hospital in downtown Barretteburg. The young veritech pilot still lies in a coma from the events on Voldor. The room is quiet, and there is a faint yet sharp antiseptic smell.

Memories surface of their first meeting on Planet Al Shahal, of Hayate finding Freyja inside a crate of apples imported from Windermere IV. After getting food at a food truck outside, there was an outbreak of Var Syndrome.

The Super Dimension Venus Walkure arrived, and Freyja sang along with them.

Hayate commandeered a veritech and helped Delta Team.

They both traveled to Ragna, taking their place in the campaign to treat Var syndrome, and later the war against Windermere.

Could this be the end?

Will Hayate ever wake up?

Freyja starts singing.

She sings a classic tune from more than fifty years before.

_Now that I'm sure I found_

_The man in my life_

_I spend the days alone,_

_Chasing a dream_

_Why do hope and pray_

_That he will care?_

_He never stops to see_

_I'm even there._

_Why do I love him so,_

_He lives in a cloud._

_Why can't he hear my heart_

_When it's shouting aloud?_

_If he could only see,_

_How I feel deep inside -_

_He might come home and stay_

_Here by my side._

_Here by my side._

Hayate's eyes open.

“Hayate?” asks Freyja.

He sits up and makes a sound with his mouth, the plastic tube keeping him from talking.

“Hayate!” Freyja cries, welcoming him back to the waking Universe.

She runs to an intercom mounted on a wall and presses a switch, summoning a nurse.

She feels like a sparkling, bright rune, as if she can soar to new heights like a VF-31 Siegfried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname, makina, and RTeina learn they may be facing life imprisonment on espionage charges.

“I'll give it to you straight,” says the bespectacled woman in a blue suit. “You breaking into a government lab is very bad. Espionage is one of the most serious offenses. You three could end up in prison for life, and be fined over one million dollars. You can lose your freedom and your fortunes.”

Kaname Buccaneer, Makina Nakajima, and Reina Prowler all listen to their lawyer, who had already cost them ten thousand dollars. The police informed the judge they were arrested for suspicion of espionage, and they were remanded without bail. Ever since then, they wonder if they will ever be free.

“What's next?” asks Reina.

“You are what is called a hold pursuant to a summary arrest,” replies their lawyer, Ruth Rothman. “Prosecutors have fourteen days to file a formal criminal complaint. What happens then depends on whether they file a formal espionage complaint. If they decline espionage charges, the only charges you will likely have are burglary, trespassing, and computer fraud, and we can get bail. We may even be able to expedite a guilty plea in exchange for probation. What I will do on my end is to interview your associates at Xaos. I will also need to speak with your families. And, of course, my office will draft subpoenas to serve to the Health Service.”

“What are the odds of us being charged with espionage?”

“It depends on what evidence the prosecution and Interpol find- not to mention Earth Intelligence. And they have leads. You kept that Windermerean girl in your band, even after Windermere declared war.”

“Fre-Fre stuck with us,” says Mikumo.

“And prosecutors will use your association with her in any upcoming espionage trial against the three of you.”

“That will leave us stuck here for two weeks,” says Kaname. “Anything else?”

“Well, in theory the Secretary General has the authority to order the release of anyone held in United Earth Government custody pending trial- let alone a full pardon,” replies Rothman. “But the key words are 'in theory'. I must go now, I have work to do so we can be prepared if you are tried for espionage. Just remember one more thing. What you saw in that lab, where you found Mikumo, do not tell anyone except me. Any disseminations of what you saw in there could result in additional criminal charges.”

The lawyer stands up and leaves the room. Seconds later, jail guards arrive to escort the three singers to the cell block.   
  


Ooooooo

Flying Officer Hayate Immelman enjoys the texture of the wrap and the flavor of the shaved prime rib, the grilled onions the provolone cheese, and the olive-oil sauteed mushrooms.

Each taste brings pleasure; he had literally not eaten in days.

“Glad to see you have your appetite back,” says his father.

He, Hayate, Wing Commander Arad Mulder, Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang, Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling, are all sitting in the cafeteria at St. Luke's Central Hospital in downtown Barretteburg. It is crowded, with many inpatients eating meals from the food line or the vending machines.

“I'm wondering,” says Hayate. “Where's Kaname and Makina and Reina.”

“In jail,” replies Wing Commander Mulder. “They broke into a government lab.”

Hayate's eyes wide. “What?” he asks.

“It's true,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling. “I was told the government's planning to charge them with espionage.”

“Espionage?” asks Hayate. “As in spying for Windermere?”

“Yes.”

“Great. I was in a coma for days, now I found out Mikumo is in some lab, Kaname and Makina and Reina are in jail.”

“I'm a solo act, now,” says Freyja.

“Their lawyers are handling it,” says Mulder. “I exchanged e-mails with them. I'll let you know if they want interviews.”

“Sure,” replies Hayate.

“Hayate,” says Dr. Naomi Singh, wearing her service khakis. “we still need to do some follow-up tests. It looks like you're okay to leave. And don't worry about Mikumo; Dr. Greenfeld told me the Health Service will ensure that she gets the best care.”

The teen stands up, walking around the table. “Yeah, I think I can walk around.”

The others leave, except Squadron Leader Mustang.

“What happened to you on Voldor, it's my fault,” he says.

“Don't say that,” says Hayate.

“I'm the XO,” replies the huge man. “I am responsible for you and for Flight Lieutenant Sterling, and whoever else Xaos assigns to Delta. I am responsible for training you, for the success of the mission, and your safety. And you know what, Flying Officer Immelman? I bear this responsibility, this burden freely. I do it for you, I do it for Mirage, I do it for Walkure, I do it for those infected with Var. I do it for my family. I choose this. _That_ is my answer.”

“Thank you, Chuck,” says Hayate.

The squadron leader turns around. His sense of resolve permeates the entirety of his existence.

He will endure.

And he will not stop at nothing to win.

Oooooooooo

It is late at night at the United Nations Galactic Health Service Research Laboratory on the moon Tirol. Most of the researchers have gone home for the night, save for a few working on really important projects.

Mikumo Guynemer lies in a coma on a bed in the P-4 Laboratory. Various tubes and wires are connected to her, and monitor screens show her vital signs. A nurse in a blue outfit, an ID badge clipped to the blue shirt, stands watch inside the room.

He hears footsteps. He turns and sees a green-haired woman in a white lab coat, her hair tied in a bun. She is escorted by three young men in blue outfits whom the nurse does not recognize. With them, a gurney sits on wheels.

“Dr. Zux,” he says.

“We are here to transfer the patient,” says the doctor.

“Transfer? I wasn't told to prep her for transfer, ma'am.”

“Can she be disconnected?”

The nurse looks at all the screens. “Nothing to indicate that disconnecting our patient would endanger her.”

“Then disconnect her and help me place her on the gurney.”

And so the nurse calls forth memories of his training and experience to disconnect the wires and tubes from Walkure's lead singer. After maybe two minutes, Mikumo is completely disconnected. He and Zux lift the woman and place her on the gurney.

The doctor and the three men start pushing the gurney. The nurse follows them.

“I can help, ma'am,” he says.

“we can handle it,” replies Zux. “Report to your floor supervisor for something else you can do.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

The nurse walks off. Zux and her escorts continue to push the gurney. They walk through the white-walled hallways.

They come within a dozen feet of the exit to the lab's loading dock area.

A black-uniformed guard stops them.

“Good evening, Dr. Zux,” he says.

“I am here to transfer our patient from this facility,” she replies.

“Ma'am, I was not informed of any transfer.”

“Please get out of the way.”

“I was briefed that Mikumo Guynemer was not to be transferred without a direct order from the Director of the Health Service. I surely would have been informed of this pending transfer.”

“Stand aside.”

“I'll contact the security office, and they can contact the Director. It's daytime in Tiresia, so it should only take an...”

Suddenly, one of the men escorting Zux knocks the guard down. Zux hears a sickening crunch of bone.

“We'd better move,” says Bogue Con-Vaart.

They move out to the loading dock area where they see a white ambulance. Xao Jussila removes Mikumo from the gurney and places her in the front seat of the ambulance. The others race inside the ambulance. Theo Jussila sits in the driver's seat and starts the vehicle. A second later, the tires screech and the sirens blare as the ambulance takes off.

“Well, I've burned my bridges here,” says Dr. Zux. “Didn't even have time to go home and get my things.”

The ambulance continues down the road. Gripping the steering wheel, Theo glances at the driver's side mirror.

“Police!” he yells.

Indeed, black-and-white Toyota Avalon police cruisers give chase, the red-and blue lights strobing. Theo grips the steering wheel tightly, not wanting to crash the vehicle.

Suddenly, two SV-262 Draken veritechs in guardian mode approach, bearing the colors of the Aerial Knights of Windermere. They open a barrage of laser pulses in the direction of the police cars, which subsequently run off the pavement and into the grass.

“Thanks,” says Theo.

He continues driving, with one of the veritechs guiding him. They soon reach a flat area of the reservation, far from any of the populated areas.

Standing on the ground is a transport shuttle. Bogue himself carries Mikumo, while the others follow him into the shuttle.

Theo and Xao get into the pilots' seats. This was not a Draken, but they are certainly qualified to fly surface-to-orbit shuttles. They flip switches to turn on the reflex furnaces.

“We'd better hurry,” says Xao. “who knows once they restore full functionality into orbital defenses.”

Similar to what Walkure did, the Windermereans' partners assisted in infecting the orbital defense network with a virus to enable infiltration and escape.

Dr. Zux makes sure Mikumo is secure in her seat.

The shuttle activates the counter-gravity systems and lifts off from the ground, from the surface of Tirol.

Soon they are above the atmosphere. Theo and Xao pay attention to the radar.

The enemy could be approaching at any time.

They aim the counter gravity systems to propel the shuttle towards Planet Fantoma.

They get closer and closer to the gas giant.

Their hearts race.

They know Qasim Eberhart and Keith Aero Windermere are watching their backs.

“We are three minutes to the door,” says Theo.

“White Knight, you have three bandits on your tail,” says Keith. “We'll cover you.”

Keith looks at his radar screen.

There are three conventional aerospace fighters on an intercept course.

He engages them, using the transformations of his Draken veritech.

Keith squeezes the trigger.

One of the fighters is destroyed by missile fire.

Keith fires some laser pulses while in battloid mode, destroying another Earth fighter.

“The door is open,” the people in the shuttle hear. “I repeat, the door is open.”

The shuttle continues on its course into the atmosphere of Fantoma, the shuttle's pilots and crew trusting that the Aerial Knights can protect them.

Theo and Xao can see something looking like a swirling whirlpool.

They aim the shuttle towards it.

Soon, it goes in.

“the door is open!” yells Qasim.

He and Keith disengage from the enemy fighters, diving into the gas giant's atmosphere and heading straight to that flowing whirlpool. Soon the two veritechs disappear.

Ooooooooo

About an hour later, the shuttle lands on an air field on Planet Windermere IV, where an ambulance awaits. Space Force medics take Mikumo Guynemer and load her into the ambulance, which quickly takes off, sirens blaring.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interpol investigates Delta Team and Walkure

Windermere Chancellor Roid Brehm walks through the concrete-lined corridors. He is flanked by two Windermere Royal Guards in their red tunics and white tights. Following behind them and walking a few feet in front of them are some gray-uniformed guards.

They arrive at a door along the wall of the concrete hall.

“Your Excellency, he's right in here,” says one of the gray-uniformed guards.

“Understood,” replies the Chancellor.

He and the two Royal Guards step inside the room. The room inside is bare save for a table and some chairs. Brehm makes a hand motion, and the gray-uniformed guards already in the room leave.

Sitting at the opposite end of the table is a bald man with a white beard.

“It's you,” he says.

Chancellor Brehm sits down and looks at the other man. “Yes, it is me.”

“I know you're the Chancellor of the Royal Court. I know we're at war with the people of Earth. News reaches this isolated corner of Windermere.

“And I know that the Chancellor must be the busiest man on Windermere IV. So why take time off your busy schedule just to visit little old me? I mean, I would think you would not give me any further thought, let me die here.”  
  


The Chancellor just gives the other man a blank stare.

The stare goes on for minutes.

“Are you all right, sir?” asks one of the Royal Guards.

“You came here for a staring contest?” asks the man sitting on the table. “I can't complain about you wasting my time, since time is one thing I have had a lot of, but...”

“You've lived longer than most Windermereans,” says Brehm.

“It's not like I have too many opportunities to exert myself in here. Surely you did not travel all the way here just to tell me I am old.”

“I remember what you said in court. Even after more than three decades, I still remember.”

“I'll never forget. I lived through it.”

“For over twenty years, I had believed that what you said was a pathetic attempt to try to get the judge to feel sorry for you.”

“I wasn't sentenced to death, your Excellency.”

“It was a partial success. But you never got what you desired. In the end, the people of Windermere, even those whom you called friends and family, still thought of you as a monster, a monster that preyed on children.”

“Okay.”

Chancellor Brehm stands up. “When I became Chancellor, I had much more resources at my disposal.”

“No kidding.”

'And I found out something interesting. Something, very very interesting.”

“Yeah, what?”

“You were absolutely right. Everything you said in that courtroom was true. You were not acting our of cruelty; you were not acting out of avarice. You were acting out of desperation.”

The man reflects back. He can still remember that day when the police came to arrest him, a day that set the course of his life to a darker path. “I'm sure you trust the sources you used to come to this conclusion,” he says.

“Of course. What I saw is that the very system we rely on for justice, the system we rely on to punish criminals, turned against you, did wrong to you. They libeled and slandered you. They enabled lies to destroy your life. And the press, the press continued their libel against you. And those girls who lied about you, used royal justice as a weapon, a weapon to destroy the lives of the innocent, well, they were shielded from accountability, shielded because it might deter real victims from coming forward'. As if we need to embrace lies to protect the truth! It was a tragic period in our history, born out of fear and paranoia, where too many people in the wrong places undermined our values, undermined our rights as subjects under the protection of the Crown.

“Suffering brings suffering, evil begets evil, forgiveness enables cruelty. Now that I think of it, I wonder if those interstellar bankers and mediamen that run the United Earth Government and extort the galaxy are victims as well. Perhaps they were hurt or betrayed and seek to amass wealth and power just to avoid being hurt, because they are afraid of getting hurt ever again. It is, in a way, tragic, what we must do, the suffering we must inflict, to end their tyranny.”

“So you think the king should pardon me?” asks the man.

“Oh no. Do not get me wrong. You deserve to be punished for your crimes. But the very system that wronged you, that did such evil to you, that caused you so much pain, that betrayed the values it was designed to protect- the system has no right to punish you.”

“I suppose it was interesting to meet with the Chancellor and hear his voice.”

“There is more than that,” says Brehm. “I now have the means to put an end to the cycle. I can put an end to suffering.

“I can put an end to the circle.”

ooooooooooo

Ronald Wright Immelman waits inside the passenger terminal of the provisional spaceport inside downtown Barretteburg. He carries a duffel bag and wears his Class “A” Space Marine service uniform.

A voice over the speaker announces that the flight is now boarding.

“Well, Dad, says Hayate, looking at his father. “Goodbye.”

“Take care, son,” replies the elder Immelman.

They embrace.

Hayate looks as his father checks in with the ticketing agent and enters the jetway leading to the interstellar transport.

He knows all too well that there is no guarantee they will ever meet again.

Ooooooo

Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari walks inside the hallways of the Secretary General's Palace, escorted by his Chief of Staff Tom Murphy and other senior advisors. He had read the preliminary reports of Mikumo Guynemer's kidnapping from the United Nations Galactic Health Service Lab on Tirol.

He and the others walk into the Situation Room, where he had spent much of his time ever since taking the oath of office. More people walk in.

“This meeting will come to order,” says Murphy. “I would like to introduce Lauren Shepard, Director of Interpol, sent here by the Attorney General.”

“Thank you, “ says a woman in a blue suit. She appears to be in her late forties, with icy blue eyes and blond hair.

“Give us an update of what you know regarding the kidnapping of Mikumo Guynemer,” says the Secretary General.

“Yes, sir,” replies the Interpol director. “Two days ago, security from the Health Service Research Laboratory on Tirol reported a kidnapping to Interpol. Allegedly, Dr. Alyssa Zux, the director of the facility, snuck Miss Guynemer out of the lab, with three other men, one of who seriously injured a guard. They commandeered an ambulance and the reservation police gave chase, but some veritech planes stopped them, forcing them to crash off the road. Witnesses say they took off in a shuttle.”

“Very well, then,” says Tiwari. “Admiral Bernard, if you can provide us the summary from Defense Command?”

“Yes, sir,” replies Admiral Scott Bernard. “Some fighters chased then-unidentified aircraft leaving Tirol, heading for the main planet Fantoma. Two of the fighters from the defense flotilla were destroyed by the veritechs. All sources indicate that they somehow disappeared into this whirlpool thing in Fantoma's atmosphere. Tirol's defense flotilla sent scout planes, but it appears that the unidentified aircraft vanished.”

“And the best guess is that these unidentified aircraft were transporting Miss Guynemer, Dr. Zux, and Windermerean agents.”

“Yes, sir.”

“then it is time for me to talk,” says a holographic image of an elderly man with white hair and wrinkled skin.

“Go ahead, Dr. Lang,” says Secretary General Tiwari.

“Your Excellency,” says Dr. Emil Lang, humanity's leading expert of robotechnology. “It seems the Vindeermereans used a vold gate. Basically they created a portal that can transport ships across the galaxy. Ve knew such a thing is theoretically possible. I never imagined the Vindermereans would accomplish that just vorty years after I virst set voot on their planet.”

“Your Excellency, we have done research into fold gates,” says Rem, the Director of the Robotech Research Center, also appearing holographically. “We've opened fold gates, even sent probes as far as ten parsecs.”

“Any problems?' asks Chief of Staff Murphy.

“Well, they do not always get to the other side in one piece.”

“Your Excellency,” says Galactic Security Advisor Marie Crystal. “I take it everyone here has top secret clearance?”

“Of course,” replies the Secretary General.

“It is important for everyone in this room to understand the origins of Mikumo Guynemer.”

The galactic security advisor unlocks a black briefcase.

And she tells everyone about Mikumo.

“Director Shepard, please have your agency make this the highest priority,” says Tiwari. “Work with the GID and the UEF if you have to.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Director Shepard.

“Your Excellency, I will order Joint Staff Intelligence to provide full cooperation,” says the Supreme Commander.

oooo

After over twelve hours, Brigadier General Ronald Wright Immelman steps off the jetway and into the main passenger terminal of the Galaxy City spaceport.

His attention is not on the main concourse, nor the waiting passengers, nor the shops and restaurants inside.

His focus is on Headquarters Command Sergeant Major Chung Bai, who is currently dressed in his Class “A”. With the command sergeant major are some uniformed Space Marine military police and people in business suits.

“General Immelman,” says Chung. “The Commandant felt it was best if I said this in person.”

“What is it, Command Sergeant Major?” asks the general.

“Interpol wants a word with you, sir.”

oooooooo

Kaname Buccaneer sits inside the interrogation room inside the jail. She hears the door open, and sees a woman in a gray suit walk inside. The woman has black hair and an olive complexion.

“Agent Claudia de Pablo from Interpol,” she says, speaking in accented English. “We want to question you about what happened at the Health Services Lab.”

“I've already explained it,” says Walkure's manager. “We just wanted to see our lead singer.”

“And you helped the Windies kidnap Miss Guynemer,” says the Interpol agent.

“What?” asks Kaname. “We're not helping the Windies!”

“Freyja Wion is a Windie.”

“She's one of us!” protests Kaname. “And she would never help Windermere in this war. She hates it and wants it to end.”

“And if Windermere wins the war, that would end the war.”

“Freyja just wants to heal people, help those infected with Var syndrome!”

oooooooooo

“So that's your story,” says Interpol Agent Mark Biggs.

Freyja Wion sits inside a conference room inside the _Elysion_. She faces the Interpol agent, a man appearing to be in his late forties, with graying brown hair, wearing a gray coat over a turtleneck shirt.

“Yes, it is. I just wanted to sing and I did not want to marry that guy, so I snuck aboard a freighter.”

“Being engaged to a man you did not want to marry, just to increase your family's standing,” says Biggs. “Wanting to get away.”

“Yes.”

“And you would have accepted help from anyone.”

“I suppose.”

“Even from Windermere's royal government.”

“No,” protests Freyja. “that's not what happened!”

“That could be what happened. I mean, you wanting to get out of an arranged marriage and become some sort of singing sensation.

So the government helped you, planted you aboard that freighter to Al Shahal, so you could infiltrate Walkure and undermine their campaign against Var syndrome, which they have been using as a biological weapon!”

“No!”

Biggs slams the table and throws down photographs. Freyja looks at them, seeing what seems to be pictures of meat- until she takes a closer looks and sees tiny arms and legs.

_Human_ arms and legs.

“That was a baby girl,” says Agent Biggs.

“What happened?”

“Your people did this,” says the Interpol agent.

Freyja is shocked. That is clearly a young human, perhaps an infant. She wonders how this happened. “How?”

“She was run over by a car during the Var outbreak in Galaxy City. Her name was Annika. Taniyama Annika. She never even had her first birthday. Dead, because the Windies triggered a Var outbreak in Galaxy City!”

“I didn't do that. I was on board here, on the _Elysion_ , singing to prevent further deaths!”

“Or it could just be a whole con. You, Walkure, Dr. Singh, Dr. Greenfeld, you could be working with the Windermereans to defraud the United Nations!”It would not surprise me, given that Dr. Greenfeld once worked for a traitor! A traitor who had deep connections with the Windermere Royal Court!”

Freyja exhales. For a brief moment she wonders if what Biggs said it true. She saw Var syndrome suppressed by her singing, but what if it is a trick? Surely Kaname and the others are not tricking her, but what about Naomi Singh or Benjamin Greenfeld?

“We Windermereans have physical abilities beyond most people,” she says. “But exerting ourselves shortens our lifespan. Over half of us die before the age of fifty years, among them my own father. The longest-lived among us are those completely crippled because of illness or injury. I have found a good cause, Agent Biggs. And I will sacrifice days- no, years- of my life to sing, to heal people of this dreaded disease, to bring peace.”

“The rest of your life may be in prison,” says the Interpol agent. “Your crime, Miss Wion, was getting caught.”

ooooooo

The brake pads squeeze against the carbon nanotube chrome steel discs until the rubber tires of the black limousine slow down. The doors open and two Royal Guards step out. A few seconds later, King Heinz Nerich Windermere and Chancellor Roid Brehm , and Sir Keith Aero Windermere all step out. Ahead of them is a single glass door leading to the interior of the Space Force Hospital.

They walk along the white-lined hallways of the hospital. An advance Guard platoon had already arrived, many of them in their formal tunics and tights, others in much less conspicuous clothing.

They reach a nurse's station, where nurses sit behind a desk.

A man in a white coat approaches the group; he is a Windermere Royal Space Force Medical Corps officer who commands the hospital. He bows before his lord and king.

“Your Majesty,” he says.

“You will take us to see the patient,. Mikumo Guynemer,” commands the king.

“Yes, my lord.”

The doctor rises up, leading the king and his entourage into a freight elevator. They ride up and few floors, and then walk along another hallway, with many doctors, nurses, and medics bowing before King Heinz. They pass through another lobby, with the senior ranking nurse bowing while others keep attending to their important duties.

“Here she is,” says the doctor.

The room itself has several beds. There is the noise of medical monitoring equipment, and a faint yet sharp antiseptic smell. Lying on one of the beds, with tubes and wires connected to her, is a woman with long purple hair that the young king recognizes as Mikumo Guynemer.

“I believe the Song of the Wind will wake her,” says the chancellor.

“Don't push yourself too hard,” says Keith.

“Keep an eye on her,” says the hospital commander.

“Yes, sir,” replies senior medical officer attending to the patient.

And King Heinz starts singing.

It goes on for a minute.

“Brain wave activity increasing,” says a nurse.

“Heart rate rising,” says a medic.

Mikumo's eyes widen.

And she sits up.

Brehm approaches Walkure's lead singer.

“Rudanjal rom Mayan,” he says.

“Rudanjal rom Mayan,” replies Mikumo, her voice flat.

Ooooooo

It is late at night, or what would be night in downtown Barretteburg. The Interpol offices inside the United Nations offices are mostly quiet. The lights inside are dim.

Agent Biggs sits in his private office, a small room twice the size of a closet, with a desk and Apple HyperMac computer and a file cabinet and a printer.

Memories of his career surfaced. After spending two weeks in the United Nations Spacy Hospital at Joint Forces Air field Glorie following the Battle of Reflex Point over twenty-three years ago, he asked to be transferred to the Military Police and was accepted. Just ten years ago, he retired as a Space Marine military police gunnery sergeant, and then was hired by Interpol after a year of just relaxing and enjoying hobbies.

After reviewing his notes, and the notes of other agents who had interrogated those associated with the Super Dimension Venus Walkure, and reviewing all recorded calls, e-mails, and social media posts, he had written a recommendations and sent it to Interpol Director Shepard.

He receives a phone call. He knows that this is the director herself. He picks up the handset, placing it against his head.

“Biggs here,” he says.

“Mark, it's Lauren,” says Shepard. “How is the night going?”

“Busy, what with recent developments connected to the war. Maybe go home and cook a nice microwave mini-lasagna.”

“I went through your conclusions in your report,” says the director.

Biggs opens the report on the screen of his HyperMac. “I'm reading it now.”

“Do you still stand by your conclusions and recommendations?”

“Yes, Lauren.”

“If we're wrong, my ass is on the line and yours as well.”

“I still stand by it.”

“Very well. I'll tell the Attorney General himself and my liaisons with the Secretary General's office." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie Crystal briefs Walkure and Delta Team about the origins of Mikumo.

Kaname Buccaneer hears the cell door open. She looks and sees the gray-uniformed guards standing by the cell.

“Miss Buccaneer, you are being released,” says the senior jailer.

She follows the jailers out of the cell block and through some concrete hallways. She finally reaches a room that she recognize as the room where inmates are processed.

There are two women waiting for her. One of them is a dark-haired woman in a gray suit, and the other is a blond-haired woman in a blue suit. A brown-haired man in a black suit stands behind them.

Makina Nakajima is already there. Not long afterwards, the guards escort Reina Prowler to this plain-looking room.

“Miss Buccaneer, Miss Nakajima, and Miss Prowler,” says the blond-haired woman. “I am Lauren Shepard, Director of Interpol.”

“Yeah, I was interviewed by Agent de Pablo,” says Kaname.

“I am Marie Crystal, Galactic Security Advisor,” says the dark-haired woman, who appears to be the oldest of the three.

“And I am Tom Murphy, Chief of Staff to the Secretary General of the United Nations,” says the man.

“We believe you are innocent,” says Director Shepard. “You will have a meeting with Captain Johnson of the _Elysion_ as well as some others.”

“There is some paperwork to process for your release,” says the senior jailer.

Oooooo

About an hour later, Murphy, Crystal, and Shepard are on board an interstellar transport on an air field on Tirol, waiting for takeoff.

“You still don't like this,” the galactic security advisor says to Murphy.

“I've made my feelings plain at that meeting,” says the Chief of Staff.

“and the authority- and burden- of making the final decision rests with His Excellency,” replies Crystal.

“I hope I was wrong.”

Less than an hour later, the transport lifts off from the surface of Tirol.

Ooooooooooo

Captain Ernest Johnson walks along the hallways of the Elysion, after having looked in the mirror to ensure he is dressed at his best. He knows that Lady M herself will be coming here all the way from Earth to attend an important meeting, a meeting the captain is obligated to attend.

Colonel Johnny Wolff, wearing Class “A's”, approaches him.

“Ready, Ernie?” asks the colonel.

“Always prepared,” replies Johnson.

They walk along the hallway and reach a conference room which has a long table. Wing Commander Arad Mulder and Kaname Buccaneer are already inside.

“Sirs,” Wing Commander Mulder addresses his superiors.

The others come in – Freyja Wion, Makina Nakajima, Reina Prowler, and the veritech pilots Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling, and Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang. All of them are wearing professional clothes.

“I know this is about Mikumo,” says Freyja.

Dr. Naomi Singh enters, wearing her Class “A” uniform instead of her service khakis.

“You look overdressed,” says Kaname.

“Dr. Greenfeld himself will be attending,” replies the Health Corps commander.

“I hope he's not coming all the way here just to tell us he's cancelling our contract,” says Reina.

“I can order some tea for us while we wait for our guests,” says Captain Johnson.

An aide in a white blouse and red skirt brings tea, and Johnson and Mustang take a sip.

They wait.

“Good to see you back on your feet, Haya-Haya,” says Makina.

“Thanks,” replies Hayate. “good to see you out of jail.”

After about twenty minutes, they see Lady M walk inside, wearing a red suit.

“Lady M,” says Captain Johnson. “Welcome to the _Elysion_ , ma'am.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Captain Johnson,” replies the CEO of Xaos. “As you might have guessed, we are meeting about the kidnapping of Mikumo Guynemer. With me are some high officials from the United Earth Government.”

Some professionally-dressed people walk in. Freyja notices that one of the men, in a white uniform, wears a sling on his right arm.

“I am Marie Crystal,” says a dark-haired woman. “Galactic Security Advisor to the Secretary General.”

“I am Lauren Shepard,” says a woman with blond hair. “Director of Interpol.”

“We've met,” says Makina.

“Tom Murphy, Chief of Staff to the Secretary General,” says a man with sandy brown hair.

“Admiral Scott Bernard,” says the man in the sling. “Supreme Commander of the United Earth Forces.”

A big-nosed bespectacled man, wearing a uniform looking very much like Admiral Bernard's uniform, speaks up. “I am Dr. Benjamin Greenfeld,” he says. “Surgeon General of the United Nations, here on behalf of the Galactic Health Service.”

“Everyone listen,” says Lady M.

“We are here because I believe, and His Excellency agrees, that you all need to know the origins of Mikumo Guynemer,” says Crystal. “Everyone must understand that you are not to discuss what you hear in here.”

“Yes, ma'am,” says Colonel Wolff.

The galactic security advisor looks at everyone in the room. “Do any of you recognize the name T.R. Edwards?” she asks.

Most of the people in the room have a blank stare.

“Should I have heard of him?” asks Kaname.

“I read about him,” says Hayate. “A renegade general from Earth during the Third Robotech War, he wanted to take over the United Nations in exile, carve out his own empire. He was even working with the enemy.”

“I remember hearing about that back then,” says Johnson.

Crystal holds a piece of paper. “Basically, Edwards's treachery was exposed, and he fled with some loyalists,” she says. “He was tracked to Optera, and he was defeated and killed just weeks before the Battle of Reflex Point.”

“How does Kumo-Kumo fit into this?” asks Makina.

“I'll get to that,” says the galactic security advisor. “Edwards had some researchers on his payroll doing secret projects for him, which he kept from the Plenipotentiary Council.”

“The Ple-what?” asks Mirage.

“they were a provisional government for the United Nations during the Occupation of Earth,” says Hayate. “that was until the General Assembly was reconvened after the Robotech Wars ended.”

Crystal frowns, annoyed at the interruptions. “Anyway, many of his researchers were arrested. They were offered a sweet deal- to continue their research projects, only under the authority of the United Earth Government, for the benefit of the security of the United Nations. One of these researchers who worked for Edwards was Dr. Benjamin Greenfeld.”

Everyone looks at the Surgeon General.

“It's true,” says Greenfeld. “I did work for Edwards. He wasn't traitor then, just recruited some young, ambitious researchers to research genetics, bioengineering, and robotechnology. I was young, I hadn't seen Earth in decades, and he paid well. When his treachery was exposed, I felt I couldn't just jump ship. I never swore an oath to this Plenipotentiary Council. When I got that offer, of course I accepted. Edwards was dead by then.”

“Perhaps you should tell us what your project was,” says Director Shepard.

“Of course,” replies the Surgeon General. “Edwards himself gave me a severed forearm, told me to study the genome and find out how to clone a full living organism. I managed to create cell lines, but even throwing samples in the Genesis Pit didn't give us results. When the government recruited me, they placed me in the Health Service. I and a team of geneticists spent years studying the genome. It was only three years ago, after years of research, tens of millions of dollars spent, and adapting the Genesis Pit technology we acquired from the Invid, that we were able to grow Mikumo Guynemer.”

“Mikumo is only three years old?” asks Reina.

“Yes,” replies Dr. Greenfeld.

“She sure is far below the age of consent.”

“Xaos was a partner in the research that bore Mikumo,” says Lady M.

“No wonder the Windies were interested in her,” says Dr. Singh.

“There is more,” says Crystal. “Thirty years ago, the Plenipotentiary Council wanted to have friendly relations with Windermere IV, and possibly an alliance. They permitted an arranged marriage between T.R. Edwards and this Windermerean princess, Nera Flora Windermere, younger sister to Gramis Nerich Windermere.”

“Now _that_ I didn't know,” says Hayate.

“Wait a minute,” says Freyja. “That means this Edwards fellow was King Heinz's uncle.”

“That's right,” replies the galactic security advisor. “We believe Edwards initially fled to Windermere after his treachery was exposed. We know he was on friendly terms with the Royal Court in Darwent, and likely obtained that genetic sample from there. We also suspect that Edwards hoped to use Mikumo as a weapon.”

“The Star Singer,” says Freyja.

“What's that?” asks Squadron Leader Mustang.

“There is this legend, back when our ancestors declared independence from the Robotech Masters,” says the Windermerean. “The Star Singer's song could calm the enemy.”

“We do know that the Robotech Masters leveled the surface of Windermere back then,” says Murphy. “Her song did not do much.”

“Her song was not amplified by the ruins,” says Lady M. “I know full well how the Masters used music to control their subjects. It could be that the ancestors of the Windermereans tricked the Masters into allowing, or even facilitating, the creation of this Star Singer. The Masters managed to uncover their treachery before the Star Singer could be used to full effect.”

“Wow, ma'am,” says Hayate. “They could have defeated the Masters back then.”

“And now the Windies still have plenty of ruins, even after losing Voldor,” says Wolff. “We need to stop them!”

“We have spies on the ground in Windermere,” says Admiral Bernard. “Our fleet is supporting them, Colonel.”

“So you can rescue Mikumo- alive?” asks Kaname.

“We will find out,” replies the Supreme Commander.

“there is one more thing I should show you,” says Crystal. “Here is a video of security footage from Tirol Base the day Edwards escaped.”

The galactic security advisor removes a device from her black briefcase and projects a holographic video.

They all see a projection of a hallway. Some people in helmets and uniforms walked towards a set of double doors.

A gray-haired man walked out. His most distinguishing feature was this metal plate covering the upper right side of his face. Beside him was a shorter person with long platinum hair.

The shorter person attacked the uniform men, and then he and Edwards ran off.

  
“Interesting,” says Captain Johnson.

“I will magnify and enhance,” says Crystal. The holographic image is magnified and becomes clearer. They can see a close-up of the platinum-haired youth.

“That's him,” says Freyja. “That's the Chancellor.

“Roid Brehm.”

ooooooooooo

Egaran Vonte walks into the command center of the _Hunter_ -class carrier U.E.S. _Marie Crystal_. As Director of the Galactic Intelligence Directorate, he is responsible for all intelligence and espionage operations for the United Earth Government. While he spends about half the time inside his office at GID Headquarters, which is located on Planet Earth, in a region called British Columbia, less than an hour's drive from a city called Vancouver, he is out in the field- or deep space, to be more precise- due to the importance of this mission.

The command center looks like a typical command center for a flagship, with two decks full of consoles allowing people to monitor situations from light-years away. While not as impressive as a command center on board an SDF, it can still get the job done.

A bearded brown-haired man in U.N. Spacy service khakis speaks to him. “Everything going well, Egg?” asks Vice Admiral Matt Papazian.

“Amenities are nice,” replies the GID Director.

A man in MARPAT camouflage speaks to them.

“We got a message from our sources on Windermere, sirs,” says Air Force Major Larry Marin from the United Earth Forces Supreme Command Joint Staff. “they have found the diva and are moving out.”

“Then all we can do is get prepared,” says Director Vonte.

“Make sure all forces are prepared for immediate extraction,” commands Admiral Papazian.

“Aye aye, sir,” replies everyone in the room.

Ooooooooo

Kelvan Darugger looks down the cell block. He and his team had just taken out some Space Force security police.

“I'll check the cells,” says the GID spy.

“We'll cover for you,” replies his fellow agent, Sue Chau.

He checks the cell block. Some of the cells are occupied by prisoners.

He looks into one of the cells.

He sees a woman with long purple hair, dressed in what resembles a hospital gown.

“We may have spotted the diva,” says the U.N. Spy. “I repeat, we may have spotted the diva.” Darugger looks through his heads-up display (HUD). “Wait, something's wrong. She doesn't have a body temperature.”

The spy takes a magazine and throws it through the cell doors.

It passes through Mikumo.

“It's a trap,” he says.

“Very astute,” says an aristocratic voice.

Darugger and the other spies look and see a platinumn-haired bespectacled man in a fine white outfit.

You,” he says.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” says the man. “I am Roid Brehm, Chancellor of the Royal Court of the Kingdom of the Wind. I am not really here either.

“You see, we fed your the fake intelligence that led you to this Space Force stockade, to our trap. We know about your spy operation, and we also know about the support flotilla.”  
  


“What do you want?”

“If told you what I want, we would be here all night,” replies the Chancellor. “Let it be known that you, and your support flotilla, shall be treated to a concert.”

“A concert?” asks Chau.

“You will hear the Song of the Stars.”

Elsewhere, Chancellor Brehm, King Heinz Nerich Windermere, and some others are inside a huge chamber inside the _Sigur Valens_.

Mikumo Guynemer is with them, dressed in a hospital gown.

“Your Majesty, we await your order,” says Brehm.

“Let us begin,” says the king. “As the true king, I command you. Rudanjal rom Mayan!”

Mikumo's eyes widen, and the pupils on her eyes contract.

The spies inside the Space Force stockade hear this song.

As do the officers and crew aboard the _Crystal_ and her escorts.

“That song,” says Director Vonte.

“Fold jamming's decreasing!” yells one of the crewmen sitting at the consoles.

“I can feel it in my head,” says Admiral Papazian.

He looks and sees the veins on Vonte's face bulge.

“It's...Var?” wonders the GID director.

The navigators on board the Crystal enter coordinates for a hyperspace fold.

The song continues.

The entire flotilla folds.

And defolds less than one parsec away.

The robotech carrier and her escorts fly at full speed.

Their destination is a neutron star, the husk of a star left over from a supernova over one billion years ago.

As the Crystal gets closer to the neutron star, gravity pulls the near side more than it pulls the far side.

At about two hundred miles away, difference becomes so great that the robotech ship is pulled into two.

And then the pieces are pulled apart.

In a fraction of a second, the U.E.S. _Marie Crystal_ , and everyone on board, is pulled apart to a thin stream of atoms.

That is not all.

This stream of atoms strike the surface of the neutron star at roughly two-thirds of the speed of light,. The energy of the impact is like millions of reflex weapons going off at once. The impact is enough to not only eject electrons from their atoms, but to shatter the very atomic nuclei.

The U.E.S _Marie Crystal,_ its officers, crew, passengers, and everything in it, has become a layer of protons, neutrons, and electrons on the surface of a neutron star.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Heinz demands the unconditional surrender of the United Nations. How will Secretary General Tiwari react?

Nolan Benson can hardly believe it.

He had just gotten video confirmation of the power of the Song of the Stars.

“Tom could have never imagined this,” he says.

“There clearly is no precedent for this type of weapon,” says Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony. “It is no wonder the Robotech Masters of old feared our ancestors.”

“Their deaths were quick and painless,” says Chancellor Roid Brehm. “We are not a cruel people.”

“We must offer a peaceful end to this war,” says King Heinz Nerich Windermere.

Oooooooooo

“there is no doubt, sir,” says Admiral Scott Bernard, standing inside the Situation Room in the Secretary General's Palace. “The captain of the _Sally Ride_ confirmed the sensor records herself.”

“The _Ride_ was the only surviving ship of the support flotilla for Operation Diva Finder,” says Galactic Security Advisor Marie Crystal. The Crystal and the other ships, all were sent to crash into a neutron star.”

Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari sits down on the chair at the end of the table.

He says nothing.

“Matt Papazian,” says the Supreme Commander. “I remember recommending him for command of a fleet. And now he is dead.”

“I've known Egartan Vonte for fifteen years, even while he was still in the military,” says the galactic security advisor.

“Your Excellency,” says a staffer. “We have a communication. We've confirmed it is from Darwent.”

“Put them through,” says the Secretary General.

“Yes, sir.”

Holograms appear. Everyone in the room recognizes King Heinz and Chancellor Brehm.

“Your Excellency,” says the Windermerean chancellor. “first and foremost, let me congratulate you on your appointment as Secretary General of the United Nations.”

“why thank you, your Excellency,” replies Tiwari.

“You have seen the power of the Song of the Stars. There is a certain irony that you created Mikumo Guynemer to use for your own power- or shall I say the power of the bankers and mediamen who truly rule the United Earth Government? The tissue samples were entrusted to one of our allies. Sadly, he was defeated due to his personal vendetta, and the Star Singer's tissue samples came in your possession. Fortunately, you did not understand her true power. And now we have.”

“what demand you make?”

“I shall speak,” says the king. “We demand the unconditional surrender of the United Nations. If you do not unconditionally surrender, the next time the Star Singer sings, everyone in this room will slit your throats.”

Everyone in the room looks at Secretary General Tiwari.

“I have no authority to surrender the United Nations,” says the Secretary General. “Only the General Assembly, the supreme ruling body of the United Nations, may do so.”

“This is just a delaying tactic,” protests Brehm.

“I understand,” says King Heinz. “I know you can summon a special session. That is what you will do, if you wish to avoid the Song of the Stars.”

“I shall summon a special session,” says Tiwari. “I promise.”

The holograms disappear.

“Surely you are not going to surrender, sir?” asks Crystal.

“As Secretary General, I am honor bound and duty bound to uphold the laws and judgments of the General Assembly,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “I will present King Heinz's demands to them, and I will abide by the Assembly's decision.”

ooooo

“You did well, Heinz,” says Benson. “The member states will surely demand an unconditional surrender, now that they now our power. Tom would be proud.”

“You think highly of him,” says King Heinz.

He and some of the Royal Court stand on a balcony of the Royal Palace. The balcony looks over a deep gorge, over three thousand feet deep. A chill wind blows.

“I served him for over twenty years. Just remember, your Majesty, he was your uncle.”

“Yes, he married Aunt Nera, to create an alliance between our peoples.”

“If only he had succeeded,” says Chancellor Brehm. “I have learned much from him.”

“I agree,” says Benson.

“I am glad you helped me escape from Optera twenty-three years ago,” says the Chancellor. “You know, technically, you are still a rear admiral in the United Nations Spacy.”

“I guess they would not formally separate me yet. Not after what's happened.”

“You certainly can not go back and resume command, Nolan. Were you to be found in a member state of the United Nations- let alone a U.N. Spacy base- you would be arrested, and you would be brought before a general court-martial to face charges of treason, sedition, conspiracy, and multiple counts of murder.”

Nolan Benson briefly reflects on his long life. He remembers the first time that he had met T.R. Edwards, over forty years ago. He and Edwards was about to depart on the Pioneer Mission to establish contact with Tirol, the throneworld of the Robotech Masters.

He recalls a conversation they had inside the Robotech Factory Satellite before they departed.

“ _That's right. They give you a medal if you're lucky enough to be at the right place at the right time,” said Major General T.R. Edwards._

“ _General Edwards, it sounds like you've got a bone to pick with him,” replied Lieutenant Commander Nolan Benson._

“ _You bet I have, Benson, and I'm going to do everything in my power to bring that flyboy down to Earth and I'm expecting you to back me up!”_

Doing everything in his power to bring that flyboy down to Earth cost Edwards nothing but his final victory and his life, as both Benson and Brehm remember all too well.

There is no point in dwelling on the origins of that bone, except it started in a senseless war that ravaged most of Earth seventy years ago.

ooooo

The communication between Galaxy City and Darwent had not been broadcast on a secure or encrypted channel. As such, it was leaked all over the Milky Way Galaxy.

“We know this,” says Reina Prowler, sitting inside a conference room inside the _Elysion_. “They failed to rescue Mikumo.”

“So what this will mean is that the U.N. will launch an all-out assault,” says Wing Commander Arad Mulder. “Mikumo will likely be killed.”

“That makes sense,” says Freyja. “they are not going to risk another chance of the Song of the Stars being broadcast again.”

“There is one problem with that,” says Kaname. “Heinz himself can still sing, not to mention anyone else that can sing the Song of the Wind. With the ruins, they can trigger Var even among those waccinated.”

“A large force may be too risky,” says Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang. “Now I'm talking like an admiral.”

“Getting to Windermere is too risky,” says Makina Nakajima. “The dimensional barrier created by the Robotech Masters' attack long ago actually became their greatest defense. It screws up fold navigation. A fleet can't just defold above Windermere with their reflex beams ready to fire.

“But Rei-Rei has a plan.”

“Yes,” replies Reina. “The Windies use fold gates, made it safe enough for the Aerial Knights to fly through. We can open a fold gate to Windermere with our songs, if we sing near some ruins.”

“Yes,” says Kaname, standing up. “and I will sing center. I will do this without Mikumo.

“I will do this for Mikumo.”

“All right, I'm sold,” says Mulder. “I'll tell the captain.”

“Then you won't have to walk far,” says a deep voice.

Everyone in the room looks and sees Captain Ernest Johnson, in his typical long coat.

“Make the preparations,” says the captain.

Oooooo

Flying Officer Hayate Immelman looks out into space while standing on the observation deck of the _Elysion_.

“Something bugging you?” asks Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling.

“I...I'm going back into the cockpit just days after awaking from my coma.”

“Dr. Singh said you're okay to fly.”

“Now we might be flying into the heart of Windermere itself, using untested fold technology,” says the flying officer. “It maybe my last flight.”

“That was always the case when we take off.”

“The risk are even greater than usual, and I accept it.” He looks at the flight lieutenant. “Make sure to at least try to talk to your family.”

“I have less free time ever since being promoted to flight lieutenant,” says Sterling. “I'll make the time.”

ooooooo

Less than a parsec from the Windermere system, a huge robotech space fleet from the U.N. Spacy has gathered. Admiral Scott Bernard, Supreme Commander of the United Earth Forces, reviews the tactical situation inside the SDF-4 Pioneer with his senior staff.

The admiral had heard about how Windermere IV's dimensional barrier makes it near-impossible to defold directly above the planet. The space within the barrier is filled with gunships and automated defense platforms; the Windermereans put that factory satellite into good use.

On top of that, the enemy has the Song of the Wind and the Song of the Stars.

“Everyone is dismissed,” says Bernard. “I'll be in my stateroom.”

He leaves the conference room, and not long afterwards, he goes inside his stateroom. It is a larger suite, similar to a luxury suite of a hotel, fit for a flag or general officer.

He sits at a finely-carved wooden desk and turns on a holographic communication device.

'Hi, Scott,” says Admiral Yusuf Obegwo, his face appearing as a hologram.

“We're as ready here as we can be,” replies Admiral Bernard.

The odds of mass casualties are nearly certain. But an all-out attack may be the only option if the General Assembly decides to go through with the war, to try to cripple the transmission of the Song of the Stars. The Supreme Commander knows he is duty bound to follow the directives of the General Assembly. It is the oath he swore when they first reconevened more than twenty-two years ago.

“Be careful, Scott,” says the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. “It's too soon for me to take your place.”

“Thanks, Yusuf.”

Ooooooo

The crew of the _Elysion_ had been busy, working triple shifts, making sure that all of the ship's systems are ready. Makina Nakajima herself had been working on the Stonewell Bellcom VF-312 Siegfried veritech fighters, making sure they are ready for this important mission to rescue her friend Mikumo. Traveling through a fold gate is unsafe enough; she did not need more problems. Captain Ernest Johnson, Kaname Buccaneer, and Wing Commander Arad Mulder have been in meetings to discuss strategy.

The _Elysion_ and the other interstellar vessels of this joint task force between Xaos and the United Earth Forces fold to a trajectory about a parsec from Al Shahal. The officers and crew are stressed. A surgical strike to rescue Mikumo Guynemer can obviate an all-out attack with the main fleet which could kill hundreds of thousands.

“this is it,” says Lady M, standing on the _Elysion's_ observation deck, seeing so many of her gunships, as well as the gunships of the U.N. Spacy.

“Ironically, Mikumo Guynemer is the only person who can destroy the ruins on Windermere. And it is a Windermerean who will help Delta Team and Walkure locate her,” says Captain Johnson.

“We have your back,” says United Nations Spacy Captain Ken Chae, who is the captain of the _Ikazuchi_ -class carrier U.E.S. _Anatole Leonard_ , presently docked to the _Elysion_. “Headquarters has not rescinded my ship's mission.”

The United Earth forces assigned the Leonard to accompany Walkure ever since that fateful attack on Al Shahal months ago.

Elsewhere, the finishing touches are placed on a Horizon-T class dropship docked with the Elysion. Wing Commander Mulder checks the cockpit instruments.

“So this is our clown car,” says Kaname.

“Yes,” replies the veritech pilot, whose own VF-31 Siegfried is inside a small bay on the underside of the spacecraft. Everything seems to be in working order.

Then again, Reina's idea should theoretically work.

In less than an hour, theory will come into contact with reality.

Oooooooooooo

Lieutenant Commander Roy Yamada faces the pilots of Rouge Squadron. He, like the others, is dressed in his flight suit.

“Attention,” he says, standing in a briefing room aboard the _Leonard_. “Here are the ops details. We and the other squadrons are going to fly support for Walkure and Delta Team. They will open a fold gate- a portal- to Windermere so that they can rescue Mikumo Guynemer.”

The other pilots glance at each other. Even First Lieutenant Michael DiNozzo, the XO, is dumbfounded at what the whole task force was trying to do.

“I take it this is a Hail Mary pass, sir?” asks Second Lieutenant Ann Campbell.

“No,” replies the lieutenant commander. “if this one fails, there will be a full frontal assault on Windermere, against an enemy that can hack our own troops and crewmen. For all we know, we may even have to fight in it. _That_ is the Hail Mary pass, Campbell.”

ooooooo

Secretary General Tiwari and Chief of Staff Murphy walk along a hallway in the B1 Level of the Secretary General's Palace in Galaxy City. They reach a door leading to one of the parking garages.

The Secretary General kisses his wife and hugs his children. He is feeling stressed, for the United Nations General Assembly is about to meet.

“Shall we go, sir?” asks Murphy.

The two of them enter an underground garage connected to the understreets of the galactic capital. It is much plainer-looking than most of the Palace. The two of them, along with some Assembly Guards, go into the back of a black Starfire limousine. Once inside, the Secretary General presses a button.

“Let's go,” he says.

The limo leaves the garage and travels through the understreets, accompanied by three Assembly Guards riding Arimaki-Kakinuma Cyclone veritech motorcycles.

oooooooo

Captain Johnson sits in his chair inside the bridge of the Elysion.

His heart rate is elevated.

An image of a teal-haired woman appears on a holographic screen.

“Hyperspace fold calculations complete,” says the E.V.E.. “Estimated external transit time five seconds. Fold in thirty seconds.”

“Fold systems operating normally,” says Jennifer Ramos, looking at a screen at one of the consoles.

In thirty seconds, there is this double vision effect inside the _Elysion_ and the rest of the attack fleet.

The vessels glow.

And they disappear from the four-dimensional spacetime.

And then the double-vision effect stops.

“Defold confirmed,” says Beth Morton. “Trajectory confirmed. We're right above Al Shahal.”

Inside the cockpit of his VF-31 Siegfried, Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang takes a last-second glance at his instruments.

“This is Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang, callsign Chef,” he says. “ready for takeoff.”

“air Boss to Chef, you are clear,” replies the air boss.

The squadron leader pushes his throttle forward. His veritech is catapulted off the deck of the _Aether_. Soon afterwards, Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling and Flying Officer Hayate Immelman follow.

Wing Commander Arad Mulder had been listening from inside the Horizon-T dropship.

“Clown Car to _Elysion_ , we are ready to undock,” he says.

“You are clear,” replies Nina O'Toole, speaking from the bridge.

The wing commander flips some switches and presses some buttons. The docking clamps disengage. He moves the throttle, and the dropship accelerates away from the mothership.

Mulder's mind is focused.

He must win.

He looks ahead, seeing the red and brown planet of Al Shahal, the planet where he first encountered the Aerial Knights of the Kingdom of the Wind.

“We're back to where it all started,” says Hayate.

“Rouge Leader to Delta Team, we'll play tag with the Windies,” says Commander Yamada. “You get to the door.”

“Clown Car to rouge Squadron, acknowledged,” says Wing Commander Mulder. “Let's move out.”

the Horizon-T and the three Siegfrieds descend to the planet.

Already, the Windermerean fleet launches its attacks on the Earth fleet that had just folded in.

“Rouge Leader to Rouge Squadron,” says Yamada. “We have a platoon of Windie fighters coming in at one o'clock. Let's play tag!”

And so they do. Commander Yamada lines up one of the enemy fighters.

“I got this one!” he yells.

He opens fire, and the Windermerean aerospace fighter explodes in a fireball.

Two more approach, and he shifts to battloid mode, giving those two the same fate.

Oooooo

Secretary General Tiwari and Chief of Staff Murphy walk along a carpeted hallway. The two of them emerge to the Chamber of the General Assembly, a huge elliptical chamber where the delegates meet to pass or reject legislation. The banners of the United Nations hang on the wall. Television camera crews aim their cameras.

Tiwari stands at the podium in the back. His breathing and heart rate are elevated.

“Delegates of the member states of the United Nations,” says the Secretary General. “By my authority as Secretary General of the United Nations, I open this special session of the General Assembly, which has supreme, absolute, and unlimited legislative, executive, judicial, and ecclesiastical power. I have called this special session for one reason. King Heinz Nerich Windermere contacted me and told me that he used the Song of the Stars to destroy our vessels, and that he will do the same to us. I therefore introduce this resolution to unconditionally surrender the United Nations to the Kingdom of the Wind.”

The delegates murmur among themselves.

Oooooo

The Horizon-T dropship and its three VF-31 escorts fly through the mostly-nitrogen atmosphere of Al Shahal, towards the vicinity of the Robotech Masters' ruins.

“Okay, ladies,” says Kaname, sitting in the cockpit. “Let's do this. Let's do this for Mikumo. And a one and a two...”

_A drop of light in the overflowing darkness_

_A voice tired from a journey so long_

Above, fireballs mark explosions- and deaths- as the battle above rages on. Various type of aerospace craft fly about, laser beams and missiles filling the sky.

_The melody rises and with it miracles_

_Break the dark gravity's chains._

“An unconditional surrender can only be done by this body,” says Tiwari. “I shall assign this resolution to the Security Council for amendment and debate.”

“that won't be necessary, your Excellency,” says one of the delegates.

The Secretary General looks at an olive-complected man with black hair and a short-cropped black beard. He is Prince Hadid, the younger brother of the reigning Pharaoh, Egypt's delegate to the General Assembly, and Chairman of the United Nations Security Council.

“I propose the resolution be discharged from the Security Council for immediate debate and amendment on this floor,” he says.

“I second the motion,” says another delegate.

“Under the rules, this discharge petition must be done by roll-call vote,” says the Secretary General.

_Reality drives our borrowed winds to eternity_

_but that should serve for an answer, so hurry_

Reina looks at the screen. She knows that the shuttle had been modified with a fold wave amplifier.

_Look up_

_If you fall, at least do it after it's all sorted out_

Chancellor Roid Brehm sits in his office in the Royal Palace when he receives a call from Space Force Headquarters.

“Yes,” he says, adjusting his eyeglasses.

“Your Excellency,” says Marshal Rony. “The Earth people launched a raid on Al Shahal.”

The Chancellor had been watching the special session of the United Nations General Assembly. “Anything else?”  
“Yes, sir, we detect the ruins are active. I've already ordered that defenses there be focused on the ruins.”

“We know Walkure is up to something,” says Brehm. “Have the Space Force stay extra-vigilant.”

“Yes, sir,” answers the Marshal of the Royal Space Force.

_Let the lyrics be your wings and take you high_

_We can tackle any evil if we are together_

“Let the record show that the resolution for unconditional surrender was discharged from the Security Council by order of the floor,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “I shall now schedule this for immediate debate and amendment.”

_Just take the chance and make this the best song everything_

'Freyja's fold waves are much below par,” says Reina.

“That's because she's afraid of hurting me again,” replies Hayate.

“If I go too fast, I might...,” says Freyja.

“Do it,” says Hayate. “Do it for Mikumo!”

“We need your song to open the door,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

“But,” protests the singer.

“I freely risk my life for this,” says Hayate. “Without you, I can not fly.”

“Fre-Fre, let's do this,” says Makina. “For Kumo-Kumo and Haya-Haya.”

Freyja takes a deep breath.

_If you can see the end of the sky_

_If you can hear my trembling voice_

_Then rise up like you would explode to pieces_

_Our torn memories will be our limitless wings_

_Remember what we talked about that day?_

“I want to introduce a motion to amend this resolution,'” says one of the delegates. “I move to strike the text, and replace it with this resolution, to reject the Kingdom of the Wind's demand for an unconditional surrender”

“Very well,” replies the Secretary General. “We shall begin debate.”

_Remember how we used to laugh?_

_We'll just rise up until we can relive the days_

_Break me; feel me closer and stronger_

_Hello? Are you there?_

_My life blooms on a battlefield, burning away_

In the skies and in orbit around Al Shahal, the battle rages on while Walkure and Delta Team wait, relying on the Earth-allied forces to keep enemy attention away from them.

First Lieutenant Michael DiNozzo is flying about. The veritech pilot glances at his screen.

“This is Rouge Two,” he says. “This guy seems to have a hard-on for me!”

Laser pulses fly right past him. DiNozzo moves the stick and presses the pedals to keep the Windermerean Draken pilot from getting a clear target lock.

_Kill me now before I dry up and die_

_I will flare up my entire existence_

_And make miracles happen under this suffocating sky_

_Inside this storm of emotions_

_I feel like I'll forget who I really am_

The Draken lines up right behind Lieutenant DiNozzo's Siegfried.

An d then the Windermerean veritech is destroyed, blowing up in a fireball.

“Thanks, Rouge Eight,” says the Rouge squadron XO.

Lieutenant Campbell continues to focus, making sure none of the Windermereans get a target lock on her teammates.

_I'm being bombarded by worries and uncertainties_

_The only way to win is to admit my weakness_

_If it weren't me_

_If it weren't you_

“I shall begin,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “I was a boy when Earth came under alien occupation. In my youth I joined a partisan resistance group, and we resisted, conducting raids and sabotage. We have had to hide in caves and canyons. At times we went for two days in a row without food. Close friends and mentors died. But in the end, we persevered, and after the Battle of Reflex Point, Earth was free from alien domination. I know there are at least sixty people in this chamber who fought in that battle, and who were lucky enough to have survived.”

_I don't think we could have ever felt this way._

_Swing your blade into the darkness of justice_

_galaxy..if you're still there when I'm there_

“We now face an enemy with an unprecedented form of attack,” says the Secretary General. “But I will not let them dominate us. We will call upon the courage our predecessors had during the Robotech Wars. We will call upon the spirits and souls of those who fell in battle during the Robotech Wars. This is why I urge you to vote in favor of this amendment.”

_We can become invincible together_

_Everyone lives every day like a routine_

_I don't want to live meaninglessly_

_I don't want to live like I'm dead_

_I want to bleed and take out my fangs_

_that's how you and I know we're alive_

_Break me; feel me closer and stronger_

“We've reached critical amplitude,” says Reina.

“We're getting a reaction from the ruins,” says Makina.

Some of the scout ships orbiting Al Shahal detect also activity from the ruins.

Walkure continues singing, putting their very souls into the song.

_Hello? Are you there?_

_My life blooms on a battlefield; burning away_

_Kill me now before I dry up and die_

“I move to end debate and vote on this amendment,” says a delegate

“I second this motion,” says another delegate.

“Very well then,” says Tiwari. “All in favor.”

The chamber is filled with ayes.

“Very well,” says Secretary General Tiwari, banging the wooden gavel on the podium.

Another motion is introduced to end amendment and debate and vote on the resolution itself, which is followed by some ayes.

“Motion to end amendment and debate passed by voice vote,” says the Secretary General. “We shall now vote on this resolution to reject the Kingdom of the Wind's demand for unconditional surrender. As Secretary General, I exercise my prerogative in calling for a roll-call vote. Let every delegate be on record on whether we surrender, or whether we continue to fight.”

The delegates begin voting.

_I will flare up my entire existence_

_And make miracles happen under this suffocating sky_

A swirling whirlpool appears tens of thousands of feet above the ruins.

“The door is open!” yells Wing Commander Mulder. “this is Clown Car; the door is open!”

ooooooooo

“The vote has been cast,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “The resolution has passed 293-4. We, the United Nations, speaking through the General Assembly, will not surrender.”

He bangs the gavel.

Oooooo

“Clown Car to Delta Team,” says Wing Commander Mulder. “We're going in.”

“Copy,” replies Squadron Leader Mustang.

Hayate can see the swirling, glowing whirlpool

His heart races.

He feels sweat under his blue-trimmed flight suit.

That whirlpool in the night sky s theoretically a fold gate to Windermere.

But it can also be a door to death.

The veritech pilot takes a deep breath.

“This is Slacker, I'm going in!” he yells. “Freyja!”

He pushes the throttle, and his black-trimmed Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech speedily flies to, and past, the fold gate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta Team and Walkure make it to the other side of the fold gate. But a welcoming party greets them...

“Freyja,” says Flying Officer Hayate Immelman , squinting at the sudden brightness. “Slacker to Delta Team. Everyone okay?”

“Clown Car is here,” says Wing Commander Arad Mulder.

“Chef here,” says Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang.

“Buckeye here,” says flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling.

Hayate breathes a sigh of relief, for now. Everyone is still alive after flying through the fold gate opened in the skies of Planet Al Shahal.

But where are they?

“Well, our subatomic particles weren't scattered across the galaxy,” says Reina Prowler, sitting inside the cockpit of the Horizon-T class dropship. She pats her torso just to be sure she still has substance.

“But where are we?” asks Makina Nakajima.

“Are we home?” asks Freyja Wion.

“Well, the sky is blue,” says Mustang.

The dropship and the three Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfrieds fly in a blue sky. The horizon appears curved.

“We're at least eighty thousand feet above some solid mass,” says Sterling.

“Sensors indicate a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere,” says Makina, looking at a monitor screen.

'”I'll send a signal we made it through,” says Reina. “Hopefully we're at least still in the same galaxy.”

“We'd better watch the radar screens,” says Mulder. “If we are where we wanted to go, the Windies are sure to send a welcoming party.” he glances at the screen. “Two bogeys.”

“Copy,” says Mustang. He flies his Siegfried towards the two bogeys.

He detects two missiles.

The squadron leader instinctively weaves around, deploying chaff.

  
“We've got two bandits at eight o'clock!” he yells.

“Evasive maneuvers!” Wing Commander Mulder yells out. “We don't know if they're the enemy.”

“this is Qasim Eberhart of the Aerial Knights of Windermere!” yells a voice. “Stand down or be shot down!”

“That confirms it,” says Mulder. “Delta Team, cover us!”

And so Qasim Eberhart and Theo Jussila engage the enemy in their SV-262 Draken veritech fighters.

“Apple Knight to Gold Knight,” says Eberhart. “I'll keep the escort busy. You take the main shuttle.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Jussila.

And so Eberhart dances with the Siegfrieds in the blue sky. Jussila flies closer to the main enemy shuttle. He briefly wonders if they are carrying a team of commandos from Earth or its colonies.

He notices someone lining up behind him.

And right behind him, Flying Officer Hayate Immelman is lining up a shot, to cripple the enemy and force him to land.

Jussila looks at the enemy shuttle ahead.

He switches his Draken to guardian mode, which extends its arms and legs from the fuselage.

He fires a barrage of cannon fire.

Everyone Inside the Horizon-T Class dropship is shaken.

“Everyone okay?” asks Kaname Buccaneer.

“Yeah,” replies Reina.

She glances at Makina.

She notices her hair moving, as if there is a light breeze.

She hears a hissing sound.

And then a section of the bulkhead violently rips off.

Makina looks at a hole, where Kaname and Freyja used to be.

“Kana-Kana!” she yells through this artificial gale-force wind. “Fre-Fre!”

Wing Commander Mulder had already pulled out an emergency oxygen mask and strapped it on his face. He is pushing down and reducing throttle.

“I can't keep this shuttle up in the air!” he yells.

Squadron Leader Mustang can see the debris falling out.

He sees two people.

He glances at his radar screen.

“Chef to Slacker!” he yells. “Two of the passengers fell out. Buckeye, keep the enemy busy while we rescue them.”

there is no time for a verbal response.

Hayate flies in closer.

He can clearly see Freyja.

He gets closer and closer.

He switches his Siegfried to guardian mode.

He slows his descent.

He extends the left arm.

He opens the palm of the left hand.

He closes the palm.

“I've got Freyja!” he yells.

Meanwhile, Mustang focuses as he approaches Kaname.

He matches her downward velocity.

And then he catches her with his veritech guardian's left arm.

Up above, Flight Lieutenant Sterling is keeping the two Windermerean pilots busy.

Cannon fire, laser pulses, and even missiles are fired about.

Sterling gets close behind one of the fighters.

She pulls the trigger.

After a barrage of laser pulses, smoke and flame arise from the rear of the black veritech fighter.

“This is Gold Knight!” yells Jussila. “I've taken heavy damage.”

“Apple Knight to Gold Knight, bug out now!” yells Eberhart. “And request reinforcements.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Jussila even as he flies as fast as he can.

Sterling barely notices one of the enemies bugging out even as cannon rounds are fired at her. She bobs and weaves and shifts forms.

She has to keep this guy busy, so that Hayate and the others can have a chance.

And so Sterling and Eberhart continue their dance.

Hayate notices this too.

But he has to keep Freyja safe.

The dance in the sky continues, with cannon rounds and laser pulses occasionally striking glancing blows.

Aerospace dogfights have often been described as a series of snapshots.

That was what Mirage Sterling had heard.

And what she had heard had been reinforced during the past few months.

In one snapshot, she sees an opening.

She opens fire.

The cannon fire hits the Draken veritech.

It falls, the rear end covered in flame and smoke.

Qasim Eberhart knows that his veritech can no longer fly against the gravity well.

He pulls the lever for the ejection system.

There is no response.

Ahead of him, he can see a mountain.

He moves the stick and presses on the pedals.

There I no response.

Morbidly, he concludes that there really is no way to test if an ejection system is working until it is needed.

He wishes that he had a picture of his wife and two children with him.

“Eject!” yells Hayate, seeing the critically damaged Draken on a collision course with a mountain, but not seeing a parachute. “Eject!”

The SV-262 Draken veritech collides with a mountain at about twice the speed of sound.

A huge fireball marks the site of the collision.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkure and Delta Team have made it to Windermere. Can they find Mikumo?

“We did get the message from Walkure,” says Janice Em. “They survived going through the fold gate. Preliminary analysis indicates their message originated from somewhere within the Brisingr Globular Cluster.”

Janice Em, along with Captain Ernest Johnson and many others, are inside a conference room inside the Elysion, which itself is, along with many other United Nations ships, are a few parsecs from Planet Al Shahal.

“Even if they are on the right planet, and manage to rescue Miss Guynemer,” says Captain Johnson, “there is no guarantee they can open a way back to allied space. Only confirmed destruction of the control system on Windermere can confirm that.”

“That was brave of them,” says Lady M.

Colonel Johnny Wolff thinks for a while. He had worked with Walkure and Delta Team these past few months, had gotten to know Arad Mulder and Kaname Buccaneer, even worked well with them,,though they are much more casual than a Space Marine colonel is.

“I'll inform Expeditionary Command,” says the colonel.

Oooooo

Freyja Wion wakes up, her head feeling like it is being pounded. Her looks and sees the black-trimmed Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried in its guardian mode, looking like a plane with arms and legs.

“what happened?” she asks.

“We landed,” replies Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, wearing his flight armor. “the shuttle was struck and you and Kaname were sucked out. Don't worry about Kaname; she was rescued too.”

“Yes, I was,” says Kaname Buccaneer.

She looks around. She, and the others, are deep in a forest with tall trees. She also sees the purple-trimmed veritech flown by Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling. She also sees the Horizon-T class dropship lying on the forest floor, having knocked down some trees. The air has this faint, sweet smell.

“Where are we?” she asks.

Reina Prowler walks out of the crashed shuttle. “I've been listening to radio broadcasts,” says the green-haired singer. “We're on Windermere IV.”

Freyja takes a deep breath. “I never imagined I'd get to breathe the air here, or feel the surface on my feet.” Memories of her time here surface. “I'm back home.”

“We'd better not stick around here for long,” says Wing Commander Mulder. “The enemy is sure to search this area. We can't use the dropship, but my own fighter should still be working. Let's find another spot.”

“This should help us move around in rough terrain,” says Makina Nakajima, sitting on a hovercycle. She starts the engine, creating this low hum.

“Then we'd better move out, ladies,” says Kaname.

Flight Lieutenant Sterling can see smoke rising from the distance.

She knows that marks where the Aerial Knight known as Qasim Eberhart fell.

Where he fell by her hand.

Ooooooooo

Less than an hour later, some rifle-armored troops from the Windermere Royal Space Force examine the damaged Horizon-T. They are accompanied by a larger force, some of them wearing copies of the Cyclone veritech motorcycle-armor. Above, several aircraft hover hundreds of feet above.

“They left as soon as they landed,” the commanding officer says into a radio. “No tire tracks; they may have had some sort of hover vehicle with them.”

this information is soon relayed to the Throne Room in the Windermere Royal Palace.

“so they are here,” says King Heinz Nerich Windermere, sitting on the throne.

“No doubt they are looking for the Star Singer,” says Keith Aero Windermere. “That is very brave of them.”

“You speak highly of the enemy.”

“Of course, my lord. That we must oppose them does not mean we must hate them. Recall that our uncle- and Hendrik's father- was defeated and killed because his hatred clouded his judgment.”

“How is your patient, Hendrik?” asks the king.

“By my estimate,” says Dr. Hendrik Edwards, who is clad in a blue uniform of the Royal Space Force. “she is stable. But that is about it. If she were to sing now, it could kill her.”

“You can not treat her so she can sing without dying?” asks Chancellor Roid Brehm.

“Sadly, your Excellency, I do not have the notes the scientists used when they successfully cloned her.”

Mikumo Guynemer had been one of the most unique patients the doctor had had in his ten years since becoming a physician in the Windermere Royal Space Force Medical Corps. He always had a love for medicine. Certainly, having been the nephew of the previous king certainly helped him in obtaining a medical education; he is no fool to deny that.

But his patients, and their conditions, show no partiality towards his relation with the Royal Family.

“Just focus on monitoring her condition, Hendrik,” replies the Chancellor. “Leave the balancing of the trade-offs to me and His Majesty.”

“Yes, sir.” Edwards could not even imagine what it is like to have to balance matters of state, even if it would cost lives.

“I must inform you, sire, that Sir Qasim Eberhart, the Apple Knight, has fallen,” says Keith.

Everyone in the room bows.

“The Wind shall carry his soul beyond the physical Universe,” says King Heinz.

“Your Majesty, with your permission, I would like to personally lead the search team for these interlopers,” says Brehm.

“That is an unusual request.”

“It concerns Walkure. They are here.”

“I will stand by your side, sir,” Keith says to Chancellor Brehm.

“Very well, Chancellor,” says the king. “You have my leave. Make sure to capture them alive if you can.”

“Yes, my lord.”

oooooooo

“Everyone all right?” asks Wing Commander Mulder, wearing the Arimaki-Kakinuma Cyclone veritech motorcycle -armor that he had packed inside the Siegfried.

“Copy,” replies Squadron Leader Mustang.

“Copy,” replies Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

They had since split into three groups, with Kaname accompanying Mulder, Makina and Reina, accompanying Mustang, and Hayate and Freyja accompanying Sterling. Looking through some binoculars, he can see aircraft overhead. It is daytime, and they are all trying to keep themselves hidden.

Freyja suddenly stops.

“What is it?” asks Sterling.

“those mountains,” reply the singer.

Sterling and Hayate look towards the mountains visible in the distance.

“See those mountains that look line horns?” asks Freyja.

The flight lieutenant looks and can see a gray mountain in the distance, which looks like it has two rock horns on top.

She looks further and sees the valley below, which looks like a patchwork of green and brown and pink, each of the rectangles bounded by roads. There is a collection of buildings marking the location of a town of perhaps tens of thousands, and there is a line of high-voltage electrical transmission lines held up by tall metal towers.

“This is part of my family's fiefdom,” says Freyja. “I remember those power lines ran right behind the Manor.

“This is my home.”

Memories surface in her mind, of growing up in the estate, being educated like most noble girls, being given field trips to visit places in her family's fiefdom.

And she remembers when her mother and her older brother informed her of her betrothal.

Six days later, she ran away, hitching a ride in a cargo transport, and eventually ending up on Planet Al Shahal, meeting Hayate Immelman, and ending up as the Super Dimension Walkure's newest singer.

“I wish I could tour the place,” says Hayate, looking at the valley below. He then looks around the forest where they are hiding. “I'd better scout around, find out if anyone's too close by for our comfort.”

“You go do that, Flying Officer,” replies Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

“Yes, ma'am.”

And so Hayate leaves. Freyja and Sterling sit on a set of white rocks.

“I don't know too much about music,” says the veritech pilot. “It was something I only heard on the radio. Safe to say, I never had a chance to be part of the marching bands of either the UEF Academy or Ohio State.”

“All I know about veritech planes is that they transform,” says Freyja. “And those motorcycles transform as well.”

A Cyclone veritech sits on the ground in cycle mode, but close enough that the flight lieutenant could hop and transform it into armor mode if trouble arrives.

“I had trouble understanding veritechs at first,” replies Flight Lieutenant Sterling. “I'm glad I was able to take private lessons. It was extra credit for college.”

“I wonder if you would have taken care of Hayate if he lost control.”

“I....I don't know.”

The flight lieutenant recalls what she said.

“ _If you lose control and put the mission or any one of us in danger, I'll stop you, no matter what,” she said._

“ _Got it,” replied Flying Officer Hayate Immelman. “We have to save Mikumo, no matter what.”_

But could she have done it?

Would she have pulled all stops to stop Hayate.

“Messer Oilfield would have stopped him,” she says. “I don't know if I could have done that.”

“You still miss him.”

“He was the best XO we had.”

“And what about Chuck?”

Sterling pauses. “He's currently XO, so that is above my pay grade. The wing commander and Captain Johnson can worry about that.”

“I remember what he said after Hayate got out of the coma,” says Freyja. “He will bear the burden of leadership for us.”

“Lieutenant!” yells Hayate.

Freyja and Flight Lieutenant Sterling look and see Hayate running up to them; they can hear him panting.

“It's trouble, right?” asks the flight lieutenant.

“Not just trouble,” answers the flying officer. “Big trouble.

“The Aerial Knights.”

“Buckeye to Islander and Chef,” Sterling says into a radio. “The experts are close by.”

“Copy,” replies Squadron Leader Mustang.

The Cyclone is already transforming around Hayate, attaching to his flight armor. “I advise we get a move on,” he says.

“Good advice, Immelman,” replies Flight Lieutenant Sterling, sitting on her Cyclone and flipping the lever that will transform it to armor mode.

“We'll keep you covered, Freyja,” says Hayate.

They start moving, away from the Aerial Knights.

However, Bogue Con-Vaart, sitting inside the cockpit of his SV-262 Draken veritech, senses something.

“This wind,” he says. “Follow me.”

“got it, Blood Knight,” replies Xao Jussila.

The two of them fly towards the mountains.

Bogue can see the image of three figures fleeing through the forest.

“Damn vermin!” he yells, opening fire in their direction.

Hayate, Freyja, and Sterling are surrounded by explosions.

“Blood Knight!” yells Master Hermann Kross. “Cease fire! That;'s an order!”

“Yes, sir,” replies the veritech pilot.

Some more Drakens arrive in their guardian mode. Hayate recognizes one of them.

“the white Knight,” he says.

He looks around.

There is no cover or concealment available.

They do not have any antiaircraft weapons.

Another Draken in guardian mode appears, painted white. It transforms into a battloid with a stylized head.

“Hello there,” says the voice, sounding familiar to the three of them.

“Are you?” asks Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

“This is Roid Brehm, Chancellor of the Royal Court of the Kingdom of the Wind.”

“You fuckers killed Qasim!” yells Bogue.

“Watch your tongue, young Bogue!” snaps the Chancellor. “I know you are here to rescue Mikumo Guynemer. Now, you have no choice but to surrender. Refuse to surrender, and I unleash the Blood Knight.”

The flight lieutenant looks around. The heavy rounds and high-energy pulses from the Drakens can punch through Cyclone armor.

She transforms her Cyclone into cycle mode and steps off.

“I am Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling,” she says. “Xaos, Incorporated, Brisingr Merchant Fleet Division, Delta Veritech Team. I surrender.”

She puts her hands up.

Hayate and Freyja know that surrender is the only way they can live another minute.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja, Hayate, and Mirage have been captured. What will happen to them?

“Chef to Buckeye, please respond?” asks Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang, upon hearing over the radio of what happened. “Chef to Buckeye, Chef to Slacker, please respond.”

“Islander to Chef, maintain radio silence,” replies Wing Commander Arad Mulder.

The squadron leader shuts off the radio.

His subordinates were captured.

And he failed to stop it.

And that is on top of being separated from his restaurant the Ragnanyannyan and his family, who were all left behind on Planet Ragna when the Windermereans conquered it.

He picks up a rock in frustration and throws it against a tall tree, the rock striking the thick bark.

Makina Nakajima and Reina Prowler had heard what was said.

“Mira-Mira,” says Makina. “Fre-Fre. Haya-Haya.”

The three of them are in a dense forests. The canopy of branches and leaves obscure the darkening sky. They all feel a chill wind, and not just from the movement of air in the forties.

“in a few minutes, it should be dark enough for us to leave and get on the road,” says Mustang. “We'd better get a move on as the Windies are sure to scout this area as it's close to where Mirage and the others were captured.”

He feels that he is abandoning his subordinates by not summoning his Siegfried and going after them.

But he knows it is a futile move, as they are being escorted by the entirety of the Aerial Knights.

He is sure that at least one of them will try to kill the captives should a rescue attempt be made at this moment.

Oooooooo

Freyja Wion wonders if Kaname Buccaneer, Makina Nakajima, and Reina Prowler felt the same way when the latter three were in jail on Tirol.

She looks around. She is in a six-by-eight cell, with concrete walls; the only things inside are a bed, a sink, and a toilet.

She, Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, and Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling had been transported here inside a truck for hours. One thing the singer noted when they were taken out of the truck was the uniforms of the guards that greeted them- uniforms consisting of a red coat, white leg tights, and a wide-brimmed red hat with a white feather.

“ _These are Royal Guards,” she said._

From there, there were escorted through hallways and elevators, and down to where the cell block was, and are now dressed in orange jumpsuits.

“Everyone all right?” asks Freyja.

“Yeah, we're as fine as we can be in these cells,” says Hayate.

'I know they're listening to us,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling. “It's amazing how one thing leads to another, and then we end up here.”

“I know,” replies Freyja. “I snuck off this planet in a container of apples, and then I end up here. Things went full circle.”

“It's like how my parents met,” says the flight lieutenant. “It was an huge underground bunker in Texas.”

“Texas?” asks Hayate.

“It's a region on Earth, south of Ohio. Anyway, Mom and Dad both ended up there after wandering an alien-occupied Earth for years. A long story for both of them. They married in my bunker. My two older brothers and I were born in that bunker.”

“You know, after we get out of here, I'd like to visit Earth,” says Freyja. “I've only learned about it in school. I'd like to see Ohio and Texas and Iowa and those other places you mentioned.”

They hear footsteps; they look and it is a squad of guards.

“Someone's here to see you,” says one of the guards.

And so the three of them are led out of the cell, escorted by a squad of four Royal Guards. They walk along a concrete corridor and soon find themselves inside a room.

The room is bare, with concrete walls and a concrete floor. There is only a table. And some chairs.

Sitting on one of the chairs is a woman with blond hair tied in a bun, appearing to be in her late thirties. She is wearing some sort of blue uniform with plenty of decorations and pins and badges.

“Hello there,” she says. “I am Space Marshal Lara Poizie, Judge Advocate General of the Windermere Royal Space Force..”

Hayate speaks to her in this language that sounds familiar to Sterling, but the veritech pilot does not understand it. The space marshal speaks to Hayate and Freyja in this same language.

“she's gonna be our lawyer,” Freyja says to Flight Lieutenant Sterling, in English.

“So we are being tried,” says the flight lieutenant.

“Yes, Miss Sterling,” replies the Judge Advocate General. “You are charged with espionage, piracy, and multiple counts of murder.”

“you seem to be an important person,” says Freyja.

“Why yes,” replies Space Marshal Poizie. “I am the top legal officer for the Space Force. And the reason I am personally handling your defense is because you will be judged directly by my lord, His Majesty Heinz Nerich Windermere, King of the Wind, Emperor of Starwind Sector.”

“King Heinz? He's going to judge us himself?”

“A bit unusual, yes, but it is the Royal Prerogative.”

“Yes, all judges judge in the name of the Crown.”

The lawyer looks at her three clients. “What this means is that there is no second chance, no appeal.”

“Makes sense,” says Sterling. “there's no one to appeal to, if the king is delivering the verdict.”

“So a show trial, then,” says Hayate.

“I will provide the best defense possible. I will present the best case in your favor, and challenge your prosecutor. His Majesty wants the best possible defense so that he can make an informed judgment. Now, we will need to trust each other.

“Like some Windermereans, I am a veteran of the United Earth Forces- the Space Marines, to be precise. After boot camp, I went to paralegal school and became a paralegal. I was honorably discharged as a gunnery sergeant, and I later became a judge advocate in our Space Force. I've prosecuted and defended courts-martial.”

“You are proud of your service in Earth's Space Marines,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

“Of course,” replies Poizie. We've nothing but good things to say to each other. Now tell me your stories.”

After about two hours, the three prisoners are taken to their cells.

Freyja hums.

oooooo

“I'm glad you were able to join me here, Heinz,” says Princess Nera Flora Windermere Edwards.

King Heinz Nerich Windermere swallows another piece of beef. Just before him, sitting on a finely-carved dining table, is a ceramic plate topped with cubed beefs, cubed potatoes, and sauteed stems in a black-peppered gravy.

“I am glad to be here,” replies the king.

“Anything going on?” asks his aunt.

“This trial of some spies from Earth,” says King Heinz. “I shall preside.”

“You will preside over the trial yourself?”

King Heinz recalls the conversation he had with Chancellor Roid Brehm an d the Royal Court.

“ _The Windermerean girl and the two Earth people shall be tried here in the Palace, with me judging,” said the king, looking at the others inside the Throne Room._

_The others glanced at each other, surprised at this unusual announcement._

_The Chancellor, still bowing, said, “I must beg your pardon, my lord, but you have so many matters of state to attend to. The Judges of Your Majesty's Bench are fully capable of presiding over a trial and rendering a proper judgment in accordance with law, testimony, and evidence.”_

“ _And indeed I trust their judgment,” replied King Heinz. “Nevertheless, I am responsible for their judgments, and it is my responsibility as well as my prerogative to determine which authority I must exercise myself, and which I must delegate to my trusted servants. I must preside over this trial. There is more at issue than whether or not three people committed murder under our laws. I want to know how the enemy thinks.”_

“ _Let us not forget that there may be more of them out there,” said Nolan Benson. “We need to find them.”_

“ _I have been informed that the National Patrol and the Space Force are looking for them, along with our lords' sheriffs,” said the king. “Tomorrow morning, the three prisoners will be brought before me for...for what was that word?”_

“ _I believe the term is arraignment, sire,” replied one of the Court members._

“ _Yes, an_ a-rain-ment _. Lawyers must be chosen to argue the case before me.”_

“ _I shall make the arrangements, my liege,” said Brehm. “The king has spoken.”_

“ _There is one more thing,” says Heinz. “Until the trial is concluded, all offensives against the Earth people shall be suspended.”_

“ _What?” asked Benson, angrily. “Your Majesty, we must strike yesterday. Do not forget, my lord, that you threatened to use the Star Singer to make Tiwari and his staff slit their own throats. In a public broadcast. And you know the General Assembly rejected unconditional surrender. Our reputation in this galaxy will be destroyed if we do not carry out this threat! Furthermore, the longer we wait, the more time the United Nations has to set up their offensive, perhaps even counter the Star Singer!”_

_The king glared at the old man, showing a hint of fury._

“ _Your Majesty, I do agree with much of what our friend Nolan has said,” said Chancellor Brehm. “Indeed, it is risky to wait. But there are benefits to delaying the deployment of the Star Singer. She is not as full strength, my liege. Deploying her too early would kill her, and we run the risk of the Song being too weak to be able to carry out our threat. Nevertheless, I am sure Space Marshal Rony prepared to defend against any attacks by the United Earth Forces.”_

“ _The Crown has decided,” said the king._

“It is the trade-off I choose, Aunt Nera” says Heinz. “How are you children?”

“Your cousins are all right,” replies Nera. “I suppose their worries are not as great as yours.”

“No, just different.”

“You know, there is one thing I can show you. Your Uncle Tom used this apartment as his guest residence when he visited here on diplomatic mission from the United Nations in exile, and later after he fled here when that Council rejected his course of action.”

“Did you love Uncle Tom?”  
  


“I came to love him. But..but he hated _them_ more than he loved me, and that was his downfall.”

“Almost like Bogue Con-Vaart.”

“Let me show you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Heinz speaks with Secretary General Tiwari.

Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang is driving the Arimaki-Kakinuma Cyclone verritech motorcycle on the asphalt-suirfaced highway. Behind him are Makina Nakajima and Reina Prolwer, driving hovercycles. It is dark, and the only light is from the stars above and the surface of the road lit up by headlights.

The thrtee of them are on the move, making sure that the Windermereans do not home in on the radio communications they had with Wing Commander Arad Mulder and Kaname Buccaneer. It is likely that all Windermerean authorities have beebn informed to be on the lookout for them.

They travel at night to reduce the likelihood of being spotted. Most people would conclude that they are just three motorcyclists.

Ahead are a p[air of white headlights.

Another pair of white headlights are alongside them.

Suddenly, the first pair iof headlifghts veer off to the right. The squadron leader and the two singers hear the crash of a tree.

They stop.

“Let's pull to the side of the road,” says Mustang.

The other set of headlights seem to stop.

“We'd better check it out,” says Makina.

Squadron Leader Mustang looks through a pair of binoculars.

Many yards away, the driver of the crashed car tries to start the engine.

It does not start.

“It won't work,” he says.

“Someone's coming,” says his wife, sitting in the right front seat.

Tjhey hear something knock on nthe glass. The husnand looks to his left and sees a shotgun pointerd at him.

The shotgun is wielded by a man whose head is shaved, except for a ponytail.

“Give me youer wallets!” he yells.

The husbnand and wife meekly hand over their wallets. They hope that these robbers will be satisfied with the cash and the credit cards.

“What do we have here?” asks a mostly-bald men save for a ponytail.

The other man glances are the back seat.

In the back are two young girls, looking identical. They both have blond hair tied in ponytails. They are dressed in blue jeans and sweaters. They looked to be about fourteen years old.

“Gwet out now!” he yells.

The two girls open the door and get out into the cold air.

The girl are both slammed onto the top of the hood of the crashed cars.

“Now listen up here!” yell;s the long-haired bearded man. “We'ze gonna make yer girls into women, and yer gommna watch, or we kill ya all!”

The girls' parents just meekly watch. They are horrified at what they are about to witness, but they are terrified for their twin daughters' lives.

“Now ya pull off yer pants an' panties or I shoot ya and take them off fpr ya.”

Trembling, the girl unbottons her jeans and with one yank, yanks them down. He sees aglimpse of her teen vulva, the gateway tyo her femininity and her fertility. Just above is some blond fuzz. His fuck pole gets rock hard.

He can not wait for her teen cunt to be werapped around his throbbing, erect cock.

In the distance, Squadron Leader Mustang sees thuis and knows that these two plan to do more than just rob a family.

The two girls are laid out on the hood, their pants off. They are scared and frightened.

Their hearts race.

They wonder why this is happening to them.

Mustang racves towards them on his Cyclone.

He transforms the veritech into armor mode and then knocks the bearded man down.

And then his right leg accelrates toweasrds the ground.

It is not just the protoculture=-powered motors accelrating the leg down.

His feelings of rage upon being spearated from his family.

His feelings of rage, his feelings of shame, kmnowing that Hayate and Mirage and Freyja had been captured.

The armored foot strikes the bearded man's head, splitting the skull open and releasing its contents onto the forest floor.

The other man runs off, and falls.

The enraged squadron leader picks him up.

He slams him down while bringing his knee up.

An unearthly snap is heard.

The bald man's back bent far out ofg sdbhape, Mustang throws him across to the other side of the road.

Reina apporahces on her hovercycle.

“We can not stay,” she says to the terrified family.

She and Squadron Leader Mustang and Makina Nakajima ride off into the night as the family that they had rewscued looks on.

“i'm picking up something,” says Reina, looking into a holographic display.

“Is it police chatter?” asks the squadron leader.

“No, bio-fold waves from Freyja.”

“islander to Chef, we have a situation,” Wing Commander Arad Mulder. Says over the radio

“We are detrcting fold waves from freyja,” says Kaname Buccaneer.

“We detected them too, islander,” says Mustang.

“I tracked the signal,” says Reina. “She is in Darwent.”

Oooooooo

“This is what your uncle had,” says Nera Flora Windermere Edwards.

King Heinz Nerich Windermere sits at a finely-carved varnished wooden desk inside a study in his aunt's guest quarters in the Windermere Royal Palace. On the top of the desk is a communications device.

“He made friends in the Royal Court,” Nera sayas to her nephew. “They installed for him a secure communications device, one that not even others in the Palace would be able to monitor.”

“Then I will open a diplomatic channel to Galaxy City,” says the king.

After a few minutes, the holograpm iof the face of United Nations Secretyary General Siddhartha Tiwari appears.

“Your Majesty,” says the Secretary General. “what demands you have?”  
“Your Excellency, I did watch the vote by the General Assembly,” replies Heinz.

“I suppose you are taunting me before the Star Singer sings and makes me slit my throat.”

“Not at all. Walkure and Delta Team managed to infiltrate my planet. Three of them have been captured- Freyja Wion, Mirage Sterling, and Hayate Immelman. They will be tried for murder, piracy, and espionage.”

“They are combatants.”

“Not lawful combatants, not like the United Nations troops that my forces captured in battle. I will hear from the prisoner; I myself am judging the trial. I am also informing you thast I have suspended all offensive combat operations against the United Nations.”

“That...is interesting.”

“Make no mistake, your Excellency. We will use the Song of the Stars-and the Song of the Wind- to repel anything that looks like an imminent attack.”

The comunications channel is closed.

Inside his office, Tiwari presses a button on his telephone.

“Get me the SDF-4 fleet command center,” he says.

“Yes, sir,” replies a communications specialist.

A few minutes later, a hologram of the face of Admiral Scott Bernard appears.

“Admiral Bernard speaking, your Excellency,” says the Supreme Commander.

“Bernard, I have just been contacted by King Heinz,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “He has not offered new peace terms, but he has said he has suspended all offensive operations.”

“Even if he is sincere, sir,” says Bernard, “that is not a license for us to be complacent.”

“I am in agreement with you, Admiral, and I will further discuss this with my galactic security staff. I know your history, Bernard. You were part of that failed second offensive to retake Earth twenty-five years ago.”

“Yes, sir, I was.” Admiral Bernard can never forget that failed operation, which was also his first sortie as a veritech squadron leader and a lieutenant commander. He had lost close friends, and more.

“If there is the opportunity- or need- for an all-out attack on Windermere, you will not have time to contact Galaxy City for permission. I must, for now, defer to your good judgment on this issue.”

“Yes, sir,” the Supreme Commander said flatly.

He recalls that failed mission twenty-five years ago. Him being shot down, crash landing on a continent on Earth called South America, put him in a position where he had to lead- and take responsbility- for a ragtag band of freedom fighters to Reflex Point, the headquarters of the enemy occupation.

And now this war puit him in a position to command- and have full resoponsibility- for the entirety of the United Earth Forces.

A third of the crew, officers, and Space Marines aboard the vessels in the Strike Force had not even reached their twenty-fifth birthdays. Perhaps one-fifth were born after the last battle of the last Robotech War.

And Scott Bernard is now responsible for them, everyone else, and the entire war against Windermere.

Ooooooo

Flying Officer Hayate Immelman looks at himself in the full-length mirror. He is now wearing blue dress pamnts, black dress shoes with black silk dress socks, a white collared shirt, a blue bnekctie around the collar and a blue vest over the shirt, and a blue coat over the vest. It fits fine as well; Hayate does not feel restricted in his movements.

“You look great,” says Freyja Wion, wearing a simple red cloak and a black dress. She then looks at Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling, who wears a white blouse, a puirple skirt, and a purple coat over her blouse.

“We sure got these clothes pretty quickly,” says the flight lieutenant.

“You do need to look your best when appearing before the king, especially as His Majesty will judge you,” says Space Marshal Lara Poizie. “And if anyone can get three professional sets of clothes in just a four hour turnaround, it is the Royal Court.”

The three of them, as well as the Windermere Royal Space Force Judge Advocate General, walk along the hallway outside the cell block, surrounded by Royal Guards who look like they will not hesistate to use foerce against anyoner who m ight try to hurt them, or on them if they try to wescape custody.

They ride up an elevator. The scenery changes, with the hallways looking much more luxurious , like one would find in a luxuty resort. A few Palace staffers stands aside, with their backs against the walls, knowing that getting in the way of a dozen Royal Guards would result in the loss of their jobs- or worse.

“I take it the king was not impressed with, what was that called?” asks Hayate.

“Motion to dismiss,” replies their lawyer. “I aruged that even if the charges were true, it was not a crime under the law because of the Ormond Treaty.”

“The what?”

“A treaty governing the treatment of prisoners of war,” says Sterling. “We can not be punished for lawful combat operations.”

“Basically, you are all civilians,” replies Poizie. “The protections of the Treaty do not apply to you. And Miss Wion, being a subject of the Kingdom, can not claim the protections of the Treraty against her own lord and king.”

They walk for a few more minutes.

And then they enter this large room. In the center of the room is an elevated platformm with stairs leading to the top. In the back of the platform is a chair with two large wing sculptures emerging from the upper sides, and two smaller wing sculptures extending from the lower side. The floor is covered in fine blue carpet.

Space Marshal Poizie feels a l;ittle excitement. She is here, inside the Royal Throne Room, the literal seat of government of the Kingdom of the Wind.

They hear footsteps. Some people walk up a rear stiarway leading to the central platform.

“all yield before His Majesty, King Heinz Nerich Windermere,” says a Palace staffer.

Freyja looks and sees the king.

In person.

He is a boy of about thirteen years of age, with long platinum hair. He wears a simple crown which is a gold headband with gold wings on the sides. He wears an elaborate cloak over his tunic, and around his collar is an oversized bow tie.

The Judge Advocate General bows before her liege, as do everyone in the room except for the defendants and the Royal Guards.

A Royal Guard stands in the center of the room. “All hear, all hear,” he says. “This Court is now in session. “His Majesty Heinz Nerich Windermere, Lord of all Windermereans, King of the Wind, Emperor of Starwind Sector, presiding by exercise of the Royal Prerogative.”

King Heinz sits on the throne. Beside him is a man in his forties, with a white wig over his head and a black robe covering his torso and legs.

“The defendants, Freyja Wion, Hayate Immelman, and Mirage Sterling, stand before this court,” says the Rotyal Guard acting as a bailiff. “Freyja Wion is charged with treason in waging war on Windermere by singing with Walkure to suppress the deployment of Var syndrome, the murder of Wolf Gura in providing support with Delta Team who killed Mr. Gura, and the murder of Qasim Eberhart in actively partticipating in a mission to invade Windermere, resulting in Mr. Eberhart's death. Hayate Immelman is charged with the murder of Wolf Gura, in participating in combat against the Aerial Knights while not a lawful combatant per the Ormond Treaty, and the murder of Qasim Eberhart, by engaging in combat against the Aerial Knights while not a lawful combatant under the Ormond Treaty, and deep space piracy, for engaging in combat with the Aerial Knights and the vessels and spacecraft of the Windermere Royal Space Force while not a lawful combatant. Mirage Sterling is charged with the murder of Wolf Gura, in participating in combat against the Aerial Knights while not a lawful combatant per the Ormond Treaty, and the murder of Qasim Eberhart, by engaging in combat against the Aerial Knights while not a lawful combatant under the Ormond Treaty, and deep space piracy, for engaging in combat with the Aerial Knights and the vessels and spacecraft of the Windermere Royal Space Force while not a lawful combatant.”

“Jhow do you plead to these charges?” asks King Heinz.

“Not guilty,” says Freyja Wion.

“Not guilty,” says Hayate Immelman.

“Not guilty,” says Mirage Sterling.

“your Majesty,” says their lawyer, holding a piece of paper. “I have another motion here.”

She hands some pages to a bespeciazlted man in priofessional clothing standing at a table adjacent to hers,. And apprjaces the throne to hand it to the robed man standing enxt to the king.

“Explain,” says the robed man.

“Given our war with the United Nations, getting defensed witnesses here to testify would be near-impossible. I ask, my lord, that these proceedings be held in abeyance until the cessation of hostilities between the Kingdom of the Wind and the United Nations.”

“What's abeyance?” asks the king.

The robed man whisiopers to Heinz.

The king looks at Space Marshal Poizie. “Your motion is denied, my Space Marshal. We will continue with trial, and we shall start by questioning the defendants.”

“Then i want to ask one thing,” says Sterling.

“Objection,” saysd Attorney General Thaddeus Tyrfing, who is prosecuting the defendants.

“Overruled,” repliesd the king. “Speak now.”

“I know your can understand me, sire,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling. “I want you to pardon Hayate Immelman and Freyja Wion. Judge me instead, alone.”

“What?” asks Hayate.

“Silence,” says the king. “Only Miss Sterling shall speak. Only Miss Sterling shall provide an explanation for her request.”

“Yes, your Grace,” she replies. “I am the leader here. I must accept full and all responsibility. You see, my lord, I was once a cadet in the United Earth Forces Academy. I thought I could just breeze through, like I did in high school when I became a valedictorian. But by second year was hard. I had to play varsity basketball in addition to the academics and my military training. I was falling behind. To ensure that the women's basketball team wopuld not lose its beast players, the coach offered to help mer cheat, and I accepted.

“But I was caught. My scholastic career in the Academy was over. For me to salvage my scholastic career, transfer my credits to another university instead of being expelled, I told everything. The Commandant of Cadets was exposed as the one who ordered the cheating. She was court-martialed, and convicted. She was the leader, and she was responsible. I was the leader when Hayate and Freyja did what you accused them of. I ordered them to do it. I accept all responsbility. Pardon them, and I will submit to whatever sentence you deem fit.”

King Heinz remains silent for almost five minutes.

Sterling's heart races.

“We will have a five hour recess while I consider Miss Sterling's request,” says the king. “Guards, escort the defendants back to the dungeon.”

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins, and Mirage is questioned.

Dr. Naomi Singh walks into a conference room aboard the _Elysion_ for a meeting. Colonel Johnny Wolff is already there.

“Naomi,” says the Space Marine colonel.

“Johnny,” replies the Health Corps doctor.

The two of them hear footsteps. They look and see the large green man who is Captain Ernest Johnson.

“Lady M has passed news to us from the Secretary General's office,” says the captain. “Freyja Wion, Mirage Sterling, and Hayate Immelman have been captured.”

The other two in the room remain silent, worrying about the three.

“What about the others?” asks Singh.

“No word on their status.”

“If Supreme Command is going to launch a rescue mission,” says Wolff, “then they will surely inform me.”

The three of them all know that Windermere has many cruisers and gunships orbiting the planet within the dimensional barrier. Both Xaos and the U.N. Spacy have scout probes in the system.

All they, and the crew of the _Elysion_ and its attached ships can do, is wait.

oooooo

“Food is not bad,” says Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, breaking the silence after eating a wrap.

“Well, it was prepared in the kitchen of the Royal Palace,” says Freyja Wion.

“Why did you do it?” asks Hayate.

“I have to look out for you,” answers Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling.

“What about rescuing Mikumo?”

“Right now, it's not out turn.”

Freyja hums a tune.

Elsewhere on the planet, Kaname Buccaneer hears a beeping. Standing deep in the woods miles from any civilization, she projects a hologram.

“It's Freyja again,” she says.

“It's more than Freyja,” replies Reina Prowler, speaking over the radio. “She is resonating.”

“With our center.”

“We may find our center. We need to move to triangulate.”

“Okay, Kaname,” says Wing Commander Arad Mulder. “Let's get a move on.”

The wing commander rides a Cyclone motorcycle, while Kaname rides a hovercycle. They try to stick to the back roads to minimize the risk of being spotted by the local authorities or the Royal Space Force.

“Wait,” she says, looking at the holographic projection. “the humming stopped.”

The two of them get off the road and once again hide in the woods.

“I can only narrow Mikumo's location to a thirty klick radius,” replies Reina.

“Then we had better get to our Siggies,” says Mulder. “If we know where Mikumo is, we need to be able to strike fast.”

Wing Commander Mulder's face is grim.

The primary goal of this mission is to deprive Windermere of the Star Singer.

It may come down to sacrificing Mikumo's life.

oooooo

King Heinz Nerich Windermere, flanked by Royal Guards, walks up the stairs to the central platform of the Throne Room. He can see that the officials of the Court have already gathered.

“All hear, all hear,” says the Royal Guard acting as a bailiff. “Court of the King's Bench is now in session. His Majesty Heinz Nerich Windermere, Lord of all Windermereans, King of the Wind, Emperor of Starwind Sector, presiding.”

He looks at the defendants standing at the table on the left side of the room. Mirage Sterling has pale skin and purple hair tied in a ponytail. She is dressed in a purple business outfit. Hayate Immelman has blue hair, and likewise has a blue outfit.

The king looks at Freyja Wion for a few seconds. She has light red hair reaching her shoulders. She wears a black cloak over a simple black dress.

Heinz wonders for a moment why Freyja would continue to sing for Walkure despite the war, despite the fact that she was aiding and abetting an enemy of the Kingdom.

“I have considered Mirage Sterling's request,” says King Heinz. “I will remind the defendants and counsel that the Crown has the absolute prerogative to pardon offenses against the Kingdom.

“I hold it is in the best interests of the Kingdom to deny a pardon for Freyja Wion and Hayate Immelman. That they were following Miss Sterling's orders is no defense against charges of piracy, espionage, and murder. We shall now begin by questioning Miss Sterling. Please note, Miss Sterling, that you are required to answer all questions truthfully.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” she replies.

“State your name for the record.”

“Mirage Sterling.”

“What is your present occupation?”

“I am a flight lieutenant and a veritech pilot, qualified to fly the Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried. I have been a veritech pilot for two years, employed by the Xaos Corporation .”

“And what is your wider role in Xaos's operations?”

“We are under contract with the United Nations Galactic Health Service to provide support for the Super Dimension Walkure to suppress outbreaks of Var syndrome.”

“Very well then. The prosecution may examine the defendant.”

“Yes, your Grace,” says Windermere Attorney General Thaddeus Tornyn, who is prosecuting the three defendants on these capital charges. “Miss Sterling, did you commit piracy against the ships of the Kingdom of the Wind?”

“No.”

“did you commit espionage against the Kingdom of the Wind?”

The flight lieutenant stays silent for a while. “Yes,” she says.

“Where was this?”

“We infiltratrated Voldor to gather intel for the United Nations. We discovered the Robotech Masters ruins, and we found that they were using the power of the ruins to trigger Var.”

“Were Freyja Wion and Hayate Immelman with you?”

“Yes.”

“Could you point them out to the king please?”

Sterling points to Freyja and Hayate.

“The record shows that Miss Sterling has identified Mr. Immelman and the lady Wion as having committed espionage with her,” says Heinz.

“Did you engage in combat operations in the skies of Randor?” asks the Attorney General.

“Yes, I did,” answers Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

“did you fly to Windermere?”

“Yes.”

“Were Mr. Immelman and the lady Wion with you?”

“Yes, they were.”

“Did you engage in combat with the Aerial Knights of Windermere?”

“Yes.”

“I have one more question, Miss Sterling. “to the best of your knowledge, is Hayate Immelman a serviceman in the United Earth Forces?”

“No.”

“Is he a serviceman in the armed forces of any member state of the United Nations?”

“No.”

“No further questions, my lord.”

“Your witness,” King Heinz says to the defense attorney.

“You say Mr. Immelman is not a servicemen in the United Nations or its member states, correct?” asks Space Marshal Lara Poizie.

“Yes,” replies Sterling.

“How could you know that, Miss Sterling?” asks the Judge Advocate General.

“He never listed it in his employment application with Xaos.”

“and you just believed him. Did you conduct the reference checks with his employers?”

“No.”

“And you never actually contacted the United Earth Forces nor the armed forces of the United Nations member states to verify he never served.”

“No.”

“And you can not say whether or not the United Earth Forces assigned him to your team.”

“I suppose not.”

“No further questions, my lord.”

Poizie looks grim.

She knows that Mirage Sterling has just admitted to espionage, enough to justify execution. Only appealing to mitigation factors can save her clients' lives.

“Very well, counsel,” says King Heinz. “We will now examine Hayate Immelman. Please note, Mr. Immelman, that you are required to answer all questions truthfully.”

“Yes, your Grace,” replies Hayate. He looks, astonished that he is being interrogated by a boy.

The boy in question has Royal Guards to back him up.

“State your name for the record.”

“Hayate Immelman.”

“And your present occupation?”

“I am a veritech pilot and flying officer with Xaos, qualified to fly the Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried.”

“Do you provide support for Walkure?”

“Yes, your Majesty. We did that to support the treatment of Var syndrome, which killed thousands across the galaxy, including in Galaxy City, a disease triggered by your Song of the Wind.”

“Trial counsel may proceed,” says the king.

“Miss Sterling says you participated in espionage operations against Windermere on the moon Voldor. Is this true?” asks Tornyn.

“Yes, it is,” replies Hayate. “We only wanted to end the war.”

“Did you fly in combat in the skies above Randor, during the Var outbreak.”

“Yes, to protect people!”

“Did you invade Windermere, and engage in combat?”

“Yes, to rescue Mikumo Guynemer, our colleague.”

“One more question. Are you a serviceman or officer in the United Earth Forces?”

“No.”

“Are you a serviceman or officer of any member state of the United Nations?”

“No.”

“Does your plane fly the colors of the United Earth Forces or the member states of the United Nations?”

“No.”

“No further questions.”

“Defense counsel may proceed,” says the king.

“Explain how your actions protected people,” says Space Marshal Poizie.

“Var sydrome is widespread throughout the galaxy. Any time, people can break out and commit acts of untargeted, random violence. We've done much to suppress it, holding concerts to provide some immunity.”

“Objection,” says the attorney general. “How can Mr. Immelman have personal knowledge of Var outbreaks?”

“Your Majesty, Var syndrome is a matter of public record. I ask that judicial notice be taken.”

Heinz has a whispered conversation with the old man in the black robe. “Judicial notice is taken,” says the king.

“Walkure's singing generates bio fold waves which suppresses the outbreak.”

“Objection,” says the prosecutor.

“Again, I remind your Majesty that Walkure's effect on Var is a matter of public record, and subject to judicial notice,” says the defense attorney.

“Agreed. Objection overruled,” says King Heinz. “Walkure's singing's effect on Var is judicially noted.”

“I found my purpose,” says Hayate. “I will fly to help those afflicted with Var.”

“and why did you come to this planet?”

“We came here to rescue Mikumo Guynemer. She was kidnapped from a U.N. Hospital by Windermerean agents.”

“No further questions.”

“I have a question,” says Attorney General Tornyn. “How did you know she was kidnapped from a U.N. Hospital?”

“A U.N. official- Mary Crystal, I think that's her name- told me. She told me everything about how Mikumo came to be.”

“Is it fair to say that you did not witness this yourself?”

Hayate's eyes widen. He glances at his lawyer.

He bows his head. “That...that is fair.”

“I request that the hearsay be stricken from the record.”

Heinz whispers into the old man's ear. “Request granted,” says the king.

“No further questions,” says the Attorney General.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja's, Hayate's, and Mirage's trial begins before King Heinz.

The chamber is huge, looking like it is made of clear crystal. Various electronic devices are attached to the crystals, and there are rubber rectangles concealing power and data cables. Even know, technicians in overalls look over everything.

The center of the chamber is this disk-like platform, maybe about seven feet high.

“So this is our Star Stage,” says Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony. “Very impressive.”

“Indeed it is,” says Chancellor Roid Brehm. “A grand stage, the finest for any singer in the galaxy. The Robotech Masters sure built wonders, back before the pride and hubris of their leadership led to their downfall.”

The two men walk out of the chamber and into a corridor. They pass several technicians.

“I only hope this works, sir,” says the space marshal. “the war has cost us much already, including our only factory satellite gifted to us by our friends.”

“The Song of the Stars will save lives and reduce suffering in the long run,” replies the Chancellor. “Hopefully, the long run will not be for much longer.”

oooooo

“Lady Wion, please note that you are required to answer questions truthfully,” says King Heinz Nerich Windermere, sitting on his Throne in the Throne Room.

“Yes, your Majesty,” replies Freyja Wion.

“State your name for the record.”

“Freyja Wion.”

“What is your present occupation?”

“I am a singer for the Super Dimension Venus Walkure, my lord.”

“How did you come to sing for Walkure?”

“A very long story. You see, it started when my oldest brother Adolf, the Lord of House Wion, arranged a marriage for me to secure political alliances for my House. I did not want to be married; I wanted to sing. So I ran away from my family estate. I went to a spaceport and snuck inside a cargo ship. I ended up on Al Shahal, and that is where I met Hayate.”

“Hayate?”

“Hayate Immelman.”

“Let the record show that the defendant the lady Wion is referring to her co-defendant Mr. Immelman. Please continue, my lady Wion.”

“Yes, your Grace. Anyway, there was a Var syndrome outbreak in Shahal City. I saw people going crazy. Then Walkure appeared, and started singing. They were calming the crowd. But then the Aerial Knights attacked. Var started flaring up again. As Mikumo was singing, I started singing as well. In felt a connection. Anyway, the Var was suppressed. I first saw Mirage that night; may the record reflect that I am referring to my co-defendant, Mirage Sterling, my liege?”

“Yes,” replies the king.

“I stayed the night on a couch in Hayate's little apartment,” says Freyja. “He told me that he was offered an interview with Xaos in their offices on Planet Ragna, and he said I could come with him so I could audition. So that;'s what I did. I had my audition and Kaname said that no one made it. But later on, there was a Var outbreak at the Hyatt hotel where I was staying- or so I thought. Walkure staged it to gauge my singing ability, and I was welcomed to Walkure World.”

“Why did you join them?”

“I wanted to sing. I love singing. I wanted to do more than be the wife of some lord. And Walkure helps people.”

“Trial counsel may question the witness,” says King Heinz.

“When did you first learn that Windermere was at war with the United Nations?” asks Attorney General Thaddeus Tornyn.

“When I saw the broadcast the day it happened?”

“Did Walkure support any United Nations operations against Windermere?”

Freyja stays silent for a second, but the king and the prosecutor are looking at her, expecting her to answer the question. “Yes. I was told that Walkure would sing to suppress Var in case it broke out against U.N. Troops fighting against Windermere.”

“Did you believe this to be true?” asks the Attorney General.

“Yes.”

“and you decided to participate.”

“Yes, to help people.”

“is it fair to say, my lady, that you provided aid and comfort to the armed forces of the United Nations?”

“I was just helping people afflicted by Var!”

“Including people in the armed forces of the United Nations?”

“Yes.”

“Including members of the armed forces of the United Nations engaging in combat against Windermere?”

Freyja pauses.

She knows the answer will condemn her.

But by law she must answer.

“Yes.”

“Did you participate in espionage actions against Windermere on the moon Voldor?”

“Yes.”

“Did you participate in the infiltration of Windermere by your co-defendants here in this Throne Room?”

“Yes.”

“I have no further questions.”

“Defense counsel may proceed,” says King Heinz.

“My lady, did you bear arms against the people of Windermere?” asks Space Marshal Lara Poizie.

“No,” answers Freyja.

“Why did you continue singing for Walkure?”

“I want to stop the war. The war can not end well. The only reason Windermere was not leveled was because of the Song of the Wind! I hoped that by undermining the Song, the king would offer peace terms. But now you have Mikumo, and you want to use her as a weapon. I can only hope that, decades in the future, near the probable end of my life, that there will be reconciliation between the people of Earth and the people of Windermere.

“After the United Nations was forced to evacuate Ragna, there could have been peace. The war could have ended there. Chuck- Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang- he left his family behind on Ragna. We here could have negotiated a peace, allowing Chuck to return to his family. But instead we wanted to expand the Starwind Sector, destroy the United Earth Government, continue a senseless war that will only result in more needless deaths! Chuck's here, and he's only here to get his family back! Please, your Majesty, open peace negotiations.”

“I have no further questions, my lord,” says the Judge Advocate General.

“the Crown has no further questions,” says Tornyn.

“The trial counsel may call his first witness,” says King Heinz.

“Your Majesty, I call Sir Hermann Kross,” says Attorney General Tornyn.

Sir Hermann Kross walks up to the Central Platform, wearing the duty uniform of the Aerial Knight. He briefly bends his head down to make sure his clothes are all in order, as he is appearing in front of the king, who is his liege lord.

“Sir Kross, please note that you are required to answer questions truthfully,” says King Heinz.

“Your Grace, my honor as an Aerial Knight forbids me to do otherwise,” says the Aerial Knight.

“State your name for the record,” says the king.

“Hermann Kross.”

“And your present occupation?”

“I am Master of the Aerial Knights of Windermere and pilot of the SV-262 Draken veritech fighter, my lord.”

“What are your duties?”

“My duty is to command the Aerial Knights under the orders of my superiors. I am responsible for providing detachments for carrying out operations, and to mobilize, demobilize, train, and equip the Knights. I myself have had to fly in the wind. Our core values are honor, integrity, duty, and Crown. We are held to a higher standard than anyone else. We conduct ourselves to a code of honor because without it, we forfeit the trust of the Crown. We would forfeit your trust, sire.”

“Trial counsel may proceed.”

“Sir Kross,” says the Attorney General, “did you know a Wolf Gura?”

“Yes,” replies Kross. “His callsign was Bat Knight.”

“Is he alive?”

“No.”

“How did you come to the conclusion that he is dead?”

“We were on a mission to Randor,” says the Master of the Aerial Knights. “We were there to attack Walkure and their veritech support team. During the battle, I was flying wing with Sir Gura when his signal disappeared from radar. There was no response. We had to withdraw after the Earth pilots broke free of control from Var. Gura was not with us. I examined the flight data from our veritechs. His ship was destroyed suddenly Wolf Gura is dead.”

“Did you know a Qasim Eberhart?”

“Yes,” replies Kross. “His callsign was Apple Knight.”

“Is he alive?”

“No, he is not.”

“How do you know this?”

“I personally examined his flight recorder from his wrecked Draken. He was engaged in combat with intruders who came here via a fold gate opened into our atmosphere. His veritech was damaged from laser fire, and could not stay in the air. He tried to eject, but there is no true way to know if an ejection system works until you actually try to use it.”

“I have no further questions,” says Tornyn.

“Defense counsel may proceed,” says the king.

“Sir Kross, was this attack on Walkure and Delta Team on Randor before or after the Kingdom declared war on the United Nations?” asks Space Marshal Poizie.

“Before,” replies the Master of the Aerial Knights.

“So the Kingdom and the United Nations were officially at peace, and yet the Aerial Knights launched an attack on a foreign country absent a declaration of war.”

Kross does not like the question. But his sense of honor is requiring him to answer. “Yes.”

“At the time of the attack on Randor, did your veritechs fly the colors of the Kingdom of the Wind?”

“No, we were not.”

The king's eyes widen.

“Is it fair to say, then, that, assuming _arguendo_ that Hayate Immelman and Mirage Sterling were fighting you in the skies, that they were defending Randor from an unidentified enemy?”

“Objection, your Majesty,” says Attorney General Tornyn.

“Overruled,” replies King Heinz. “I want to hear it.”

“Yes,” replies Kross.

“is it fair to say, Sir Hermann Kross, that you and the Aerial Knights, attacking Walkure and Delta Team in unmarked aircraft, were engaging in acts of space piracy?” asks the Judge Advocate General.

Freyja, Hayate, and Sterling glance at their defense attorney, surprised by the question.

“Objection,” says the Attorney General.

“Overruled,” says the king. “I expect Sir Hermann Kross to answer.”

“Yes.”

“Is piracy consistent with the honor of the Aerial Knights?”

“No,” answers Sir Hermann Kross. “It is not.”

“I have no further qeustions, my liege,” says Poizie.

“No questions either, sire,” says Tornyn.

“Witness may step down.”

Hermann Kross leaves the Throne Room.

He feels ashamed.

“The Crown rests its case, my lord,” says Attorney General Tornyn.

“Does the defense counsel have her first witness ready?” asks the king.

“Sidebar, your Majesty?”

“What;s that?” Heinz asks the judge standing next to the Throne.

He whispers in reply.

The two lawyers approach their king.

“Recess for one hour,” says King Heinz. “Defendants shall be remanded to the Dungeon.”

The Royal Guards escort the three defendants away.

Oooooooooooo

About twenty minutes later, King Heinz and Sir Kross are inside the Chancellor's office in the Royal Palace.

A hologram of the Chancellor appears.

“Any updates on the trial, sire?” asks Brehm.

“The Crown rested its case,” says Heinz. “The defense was to proceed and I granted an hour's recess, which should expire in forty minutes.”

“I have something I must say to your Majesty and your Excellency,” says Kross. “I must retire from the Aerial Knights, effective at the end of the day.”

“Excuse me?” asks Chancellor Brehm.

“When we attacked Al Shahal and Randor without our colors, we were committing piracy,” says the Master of the Aerial Knights,. “In doing so, we corroded our honor, what sets us apart, what makes us worthy of special trust from the Crown. As I was in command, it is my responsibility. Unless I retire, the honor of the Knights will not be restored. Sir Keith, the White Knight, he is a fine leader and hopefully under his tenure he can restore honor and integrity.”

“Sir Kross, I must remind you those orders came from King Gramis himself,” says the Chancellor.

“Following orders is no defense of dishonorable conduct,” says Kross. “I should have refused. I failed. I must step down.”

Heinz looks at Hermann Kross, seeing a sad look on his face.

“We thank you for your service, Old Knight,” says the king.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chancellor Brehm testifies.

Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang waits in the deep, dense forest, standing just a few feet away from his yellow-trimmed Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech parked in its guardian mode; the robotech alloy feet sitting on the forest floor. Makina Nakajima and Reina Prowler stand near him.

“Freyja is in the Royal Palace,” says Reina, looking at a holographic display.

“One of the most secure locations on this planet,” says the squadron leader. He glances at his fighter plane. He briefly entertains just busting in like a big damn hero.

He quickly dismisses that notion, knowing that will only get him killed in less than a minute.

It would take a team of Ocean Patrol Bullfrog commandos, with air and artillery and infantry support, to pull of this rescue mission.

“How did you get into being a veritech pilot?” asks Makina.

“a long story,” replies Mustang.

“I can do long stories.”

“Aside from cooking, I wanted to be a pilot. I took the Ragna Navy aptitude test, and then I found out I was going to V-School on Ragna. They were using hand-me-downs. It was the full fourteen-week course, since I had no prior experience as a commissioned officer. I was one of the eighty percent.”

“Eighty percent?”

“V-School was tough, though I made it to the third evaluation. I couldn't even call myself a Navy veteran, since I got an entry-level separation. I was thinking. Do I reapply to V-School? Do I go for the NROTC flight program or the OCS flight program? That was when I was contacted by Arad Mulder. They were impressed.”

“But you failed,” says Reina.

“They said they like my style,” answers Squadron Leader Mustang. “they need people who can fly differently than military pilots.”

The three of them know that all they can do is wait.

Ooooooo

Freyja Wion, Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, and Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling walk up to the Central Platform of the Throne Room, escorted by Royal Guards.

Again, one of the Royal Guards announces King Heinz's presence as the latter steps up to the Central Platform and sits on his Throne.

“I call Roid Brehm to the stand,” says Space Marshal Lara Poizie.

“His Excellency shall testify via telehologram,” says a Palace staffer.

A hologram of Chancellor Roid Brehm appears.

“Please note that you are required to answer all questions truthfully,” says the king.

“Yes, my lord,” replies the Chancellor.

“State your name for the record.”

“Roid Brehm.”

“What is your current occupation?”

“Chancellor of the Royal Court of the Kingdom of the Wind,” answers Brehm, beaming with pride. “I have been Chancellor for ten years, actually appointed during the reign of your grandfather, Worus Weyrich Windermere.”

“Defense counsel may proceed,” says King Heinz Nerich Windermere.

“Your Excellency, is it true that you worked with King Gramis to plan and prepare the war against the United Nations?” asks the Judge Advocate General.

“Yes, I did, Space Marshal,” answers Chancellor Brehm. “It was my duty.”

Poizie steps forward, looking at the hologram. “Is it true, sir, that you used apples laced with fold bacteria to infect the population of the United Nations?”

Many of the staffers and Royal Guards look at each other.

“You must answer the question,” says King Heinz.

“Yes, I did,” replies the Chancellor.

“what was the purpose of contaminating an export of apples from our kingdom?”

“It was a test run to see of we could trigger Var syndrome.”

“In other words, you and King Gramis ordered the use of biological warfare, a form of warfare frowned upon by starfaring civilizations. Would it be fair to say that.”

“The fold bacteria can not be transmitted from person-to-person.”

“But you ordered the contamination of apples to infect the people living in the member states of the United Nations. Yes or no, your Excellency?”

“Yes.”

“It is fair to say, then , that you are responsible for the Var outbreaks which occurred prior to the attack on Al Shahal, correct?”

“I would not say that.”

“But you contaminated apples and exported them to infect the civilian population of U.N. Member states.”

“Objection,” says Attorney General Thaddeus Tornyn.

Heinz whispers with a robed man standing near the throne.

“Objection sustained,” says the king.

“Did you order the Aerial Knights to attack Al Shahal, sir?” asks Space Marshal Poizie.

“Yes, I did.”

“Was it you who ordered that the Aerial Knights hide their colors to conceal their identity?”

“It was necessary to hide their identities as we probed the defenses of the Earth fleets.”

“So it is fair to say that you ordered the Aerial Knights to attack Earth ships without colors, without a state of war between us?”

“Yes,” answers Brehm.

“So you ordered the Knights to commit piracy.”

“Objection,” says the Attorney General.

“Overruled,” replies the king. “The witness will respond.”

Chancellor Brehm stays silent for a few seconds. “Yes.”

“And is it true that after the United Nations withdrew from the Brisingr Globular Cluster, that you chose to expand the Starwind Sector instead of seeking peace terms with the United Nations?”

“It was King Gramis's last will,” replies the Chancellor.

“Did you choose to continue the war, your Excellency?”

“Yes, Space Marshal, I did.”

“I have no further questions for the Chancellor,” says the Judge Advocate General.

“Trial counsel may proceed,” says King Heinz.

“Your Excellency, unlike my esteemed colleague, Space Marshal Poizie, I can not say that I am a veteran,” says Tornyn. “Why did this Kingdom declare war on the United Nations, sir?”

“We wanted to liberate this galaxy from the interstellar bankers and mediamen who truly run the United Earth Government,” answers Brehm. “Secretary General Tiwari is just their marionette.”

“Your Excellency, why was it not sufficient to simply liberate the Brinsingr Globular Cluster? Why continue the war, to destroy the United Earth Government?”

“Sadly, they would not be content to leave the Cluster alone. They would send fleet after fleet, and division after division. Millions would die over the next ten years just to satisfy their avarice. These interstellar bankers and mediamen are like the rulers of the Robotech Masters of old. Our ancestors sought independence from the Masters once their leadership became corrupt. While our predecessors paid the price, they rose from the ashes even as the Masters' hubris and pride and greed caught up to them and ended the civilization that supported them. We take down the United Earth Government now, or they take down the galaxy in their death throes! Many of this room do not know the depths to which these people can sink. Why, during the first of the Robotech Wars on Earth, some civilians had to take refuge on a ship fleeing Earth. When they came back, they were held hostage on the ship to keep the people of Earth ignorant about the war, a decision that undermined preparedness, and led to billions of deaths.”

“The government would never do that!” yells Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling, standing up, angered by that accusation.

“Order,” says a robed man, banging the bottom of his staff on the floor of the Central Chamber. “We shall have order!”

“Actually, they did,” says Flying Officer Hayate Immelman.

“No further questions, sir,” says Attorney General Tornyn.

“I want to redirect,” says Space Marshal Poizie. “Your Excellency, are you aware that over one million people were killed in this war?”

“I believe so,” replies Chancellor Brehm.

“And because of a war this Kingdom started, we caused much suffering.”

“Objection,” says the Attorney General.

“Overruled,” replies the king.

“Yes, it is true that we caused suffering,” replies the Chancellor. “And suffering often begets further suffering. But it is also true that we must suffer a little to avoid greater suffering in the future.

“When the Star singer takes her stage, we can put an end to the suffering. We will usher in a new era. There is a bit of irony here. The Star Singer was originally created as a weapon to use for our independence against the Robotech Masters. T.R. Edwards wanted to revive the Star singer for use as a weapon.

“Now the Star Singer will bring an end to all wars.”

“No further questions,” says Tornyn.

“I have no questions either,” says Poizie. “I rest my case.”

“Witness is excused,” says King Heinz.

The hologram of Chancellor Roid Brehm vanishes.

“His Majesty will begin deliberations,” says a Court official. “the defendants will be remanded to the Dungeon.”

ooooooooo

“Deliberations are over,” says Space Marshal Poizie. “You three better get dressed.”

“That quickly?” asks Hayate. They had only been in the dungeon for two hours after their defense attorney rested her case.

“It's not too good,” replies Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

The two of them, as well as Freyja Wion, get dressed.

The Royal Guards escort them to the Throne Room.

They stand at the table that they had become very familiar with.

The Aerial Knights of Windermere are also in attendance.

King Heinz then walks up to the Central Platform, escorted by Royal Guards.

“All hear, all hear!” yells a Royal Guard acting as a bailiff. “Court of the King's Bench is now in session. His Majesty Heinz Nerich Windermere, Lord of all Windermereans, King of the Wind, Emperor of Starwind Sector, presiding.”

“This court has come to a verdict,” says the king. “On the charge of the murder of Wolf Gura, against Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion, the evidence shows that Wolf Gura and the other Aerial Knights were engaged in acts of piracy against the Kingdom of Randor, in attacking the kingdom using unmarked aircraft. Had they been captured, they surely would have faced trial for space piracy. This Court concludes that the three defendants were acting in defense of Randor and its people against piracy when they killed Wolf Gura. Therefore, this Court finds the three defendants, Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion, not guilty of the murder of Wolf Gura.”

“What?” asks Bogue Con-Vaart.

Keith Aero Windermere just glares at him.

“Sir Con-Vaart,” says King Heinz, “one more outburst and I will find you in contempt of the Crown.”

The just-chastised Aerial Knight does not respond.

“On the piracy charges against Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion, the evidence clearly shows, beyond a reasonable doubt, that the three of you traveled through space to attack vessels and planets, without the status of a lawful combatant. That the Aerial Knights committed piracy against Randor, that this Kingdom used biological warfare, can not excuse it. As such, this Court finds the three of you guilty of space piracy.

“On the charge of espionage against Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion, the evidence shows, beyond a reasonable doubt, that you disguised yourselves as civilians and were not lawful combatants when you trespassed into a Windermerean camp on Voldor to gather intelligence for the United Nations, an enemy of the Kingdom of the Wind. This Court finds the three of you guilty of espionage.

“And on the charge of murder against Qasim Eberhart against Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion, the evidence shows that you killed Qasim Eberhart while engaging in an act of space piracy against Windermere. That constitutes murder, and this Court finds Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion guilty of the murder of Qasim Eberhart.

“And on the charge of treason against the Lady Freyja Wion, the evidence shows that the lady Wion was still a subject of Windermere, and there is no indication she had renounced her status as a subject when she left Windermere. The evidence shows that she still identified as a Windermerean This Court therefore finds her guilty of treason.”

“For space piracy, espionage, and the murder of Qasim Eberhart, this Court sentences Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion to be put to death at sunset. For treason, this Court sentences Freyja Wion to be put to death at sunset, and to be stripped of any and all titles of nobility granted under the laws of Windermere.

“It is so ordered by the Court of the King's Bench, in the name of His Majesty, Heinz Nerich Windermere, Lord of all Windermereans, King of the Wind, Emperor of Starwind Sector!”

“What's next?” Sterling asks her lawyer.

“You three were judged by the king,” replies the Judge Advocate General. “There is no appeal.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja, Hayate, and Mirage are led out to be executed for murder, piracy, and espionage.

Chancellor Roid Brehm's face appears as a hologram inside a conference room in the Windermere Royal Palace. Also appearing is Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony.

“The prisoners are scheduled for execution in an hour,” says King Heinz Nerich Windermere, sitting on a plush seat before the finely-varnished circular wooden table.

“Have you decided on our next action in the war, your Majesty?” asks the Chancellor.

“This war is a war we should not have started,” replies the king. “But what is done and done. We must bring a swift conclusion to this war.”

“I totally concur, my lord,” says Nolan Benson. “We must deploy the Star Singer at once.”

“We did publicly broadcast the threat,” says Brehm.

“A protracted war would be very costly,” says Marshal Rony.

“It is a shame about Secretary General Tiwari,” says Chancellor Brehm. “he is such an honorable man. Too bad we have to kill him.”

“That may work against our advantage, sire,” says an advisor. “Using the Song to kill the Secretary General may make him a martyr, rally the United Nations to fight on.”

“To create a martyr,” says Rony. “Wars must be fought with ideas, as well as vessels and robotechnology.”

“We can't back down now,” protests Benson.

“Perhaps we can spare Tiwari,” suggests Chancellor.

“You can do that?” asks King Heinz.

“I should be able to.”

King Heinz pauses for a moment. “We should spare him, for now,:” he says.

“When we deploy the Star Singer, I will make sure Siddhartha Tiwari is spared, my liege,” says Brehm. “I promise.”

ooooooo

Under the supervision of Dr. Hendrik Edwards of the Windermere Royal Space Force Medical Corps, nurses and medics detach tubes and wires from the comatose form of Mikumo Guynemer. Walkure's lead singer is placed on a gurney and Dr. Edwards and some medics push the gurney through the hallways of the Space Force hospital, accompanied by a squad of Space Force Security Police. Mikumo is loaded into an ambulance.

The ambulance flashes its red lights and wails its siren as it drives along the streets of the base, until it reaches a shuttle in a hangar. Mikumo is taken out of the ambulance and placed inside the shuttle.

ooooooo

“Have to admit, the food is good,” says Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling. “The Mustangs would probably hire the chef if they could afford the salary.

The flight lieutenant, along with Freyja Wion and Flying Officer Hayate Immelman, are sitting around a rectangular table in a small room. On the table are some fine foods- some juicy white meat, starchy cut roots, vegetable stems, all served in this sauce. Water and apple wine are served.

“Well, this is our last meal,” says Freyja. “At least we get to eat from the Royal Kitchen.”

“Thirty minutes,” says a Royal Guard.

“Hard to believe this could be the last day of our lives,” says Hayate.

“We consider that possibility every time we take off,” says Sterling.

“But to have it scheduled, to have it certain. It's frightening.”

Hayate makes sure to savor each taste of the meat.

“There's still a contingency plan,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling.

“there are just so many unknowns,” says Freyja. “I only hope that the others have rescued Mikumo.”

“Unless it just happened this minute, I doubt it,” says Hayate. “The Chancellor still spoke as if he could use the Star Singer.”

It is not too long before the meal is finished.

All these three could do is wait.

Will King Heinz change his mind and grant a stay, let alone a pardon?

Three Royal Guards appear at the door.

Their hearts race.

“It is time,” one of them says.

Their hearts continue to race as they are marched along the corridors of the Palace. As they are marched, Freyja sings this song in low volume, a song that was first released nearly six decades ago.

  
  


_To be in love,_

_Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel._

_To be in love._

_To live a dream_

_With somebody you care about like no one else_

_A special man,_

_A dearest man,_

_Who needs to share his life with you alone._

_Who'll hold you close and feel things,_

_That only love brings_

_To know that he is all your own..._

Elsewhere, an electronic circuit activates upon detecting the bio-fold waves.

_To be my love,_

_My love must be much more than any other man_

_To be my love._

_To share my dream,_

_My hero, he must take me where no other can_

_Where we will find_

_A brand new world -_

_A world of things we've never seen before;_

_Where silver suns have golden moons,_

_Each year has thirteen Junes._

_That's what must be for me,_

_To be in love._

Eventually, the three condemned prisoners are led to the exterior of the Palace. They feel the chilly air. More Royal Guards greet them.

They are on a balcony extending over the gorge next to the Palace. A chill wind greets them. The sky is fading from blue to purple as the Windermere sun sets.

At the far side of this balcony are three concrete beams extending even further over the gorge.

The Royal Guards aim automatic rifles at the condemned prisoners.

“this is an execution site,” says Freyja. “The condemned were cast into the gorge.”

“We are about to be cast into the gorge,” replies Hayate.

They each step onto a concrete beam and walk along, almost to the end.

Freyja turns around, looking at the massive stone-and-concrete structure looming above her. The Royal Palace had been an impressive, majestic place. It never failed to impress her ever since her first visit so long ago. She never had a chance to meet the king at the time, but she did have a meal prepared by the king's own kitchen staff.

There is some irony that the king;'s kitchen staff prepared her last meal. While it had been exquisite, she wishes she could have had that fried jellyfish from the Ragnanyannyan.

She sees King Heinz himself, in his white cloak. The Aerial Knights of Windermere accompany him.

“The White Knight,” says Hayate.

The flying officer looks at the man with the long blond hair. A plate covers the upper right of his face, an injury courtesy of Hayate over the skies of Ragna.

A finely-dressed Royal Court official looks at the three condemned prisoners.

“Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, Freyja Wion,” she says. “By order of his Majesty, Heinz Nerich Windermere, Lord of all Windermereans, King of the wind, Emperor of Starwind Sector, in pursuit of a sentence of death imposed by the Court of the King's Bench, you are hereby condemned to death.”

Keith Aero Windermere looks on. He wishes he could have taken down the blue-haired boy in combat.

But he can not have everything that he wants.

He turns his head and looks at Master Hermann Kross.

“I can't believe you are retiring,” says the White Knight.

“What we did in the skies of Al Shahal and Randor was dishonorable,” replies the Master of the Aerial Knights. “We can not excuse it. I was in command. I must retire for the Knights to restore honor. But that will not be sufficient. You, Keith Aero Windermere, must act with the utmost integrity, be the example for the others and for all subjects of the Wind. I can only hope that I can live long enough to witness the Knights regain their honor.”

“You've taught me much. My brother- he must have Aerial Knights whom he can trust, and without honor, it would be foolish for him to trust us. I will work to restore honor.”

Mirage Sterling, Hayate Immelman, and Freyja Wion look on.

This is it.

It is now or never.

Some camouflaged men aim rifles at them.

“I will go first,” says Hayate.

“Very brave of you,” says Keith.

The veritech pilot jumps backward, and falls from view.

“May the Wind carry you beyond this physical Universe,” says the Aerial Knight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja, Hayate, and Flight Lieutenant sterling escape the Royal Palace. Can they rescuie Mikumo?

Sir Bogue Con-Vaart looks at the empty concrete beam extending from the balcony of the Royal palace, where Flying officer Hayate Immelman just leaped to his death. He now looks at that traitor, Freyja Wion. He feels that she should be next for turning against her king and kingdom.

He gets ready for the fall.

He steps back upon seeing a plane rising from the gorge behind the Palace!

“How?” asks Bogue.

The black-trimmed veritech aircraft, now in its Guardian mode, fires its weapons in the general direction of the Palace's main keep, and everyone scatters. Rubble and debris

The cockpit of the Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried opens.

“Freyja!” yells Hayate, sitting in the cockpit get in.

The singer does not hesitate to jump in the back seat.

Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling looks down and sees her purple-trimmed Siegfried hovering below, and she jumps. She soon gets into the cockpit and flies off.

“Buckeye to Delta Team," she says. “We are in the air.”

“Islander to Buckeye, we copy,” replies Wing Commander Arad Mulder. “We will meet at the fallback point. Transmitting coordinates.”

“I can't believe this worked,” says Hayate.

“Makina and Reina sure worked a miracle,” says Freyja.

Meanwhile, down below on the Palace balcony, everyone who had come to witness the execution gather themselves.

“Is everyone all right?” yells King Heinz Nerich Windermere.

Everyone eats their torsos for any injuries or bleeding. There are no dead bodies around; the only damage was to the Palace itself.

“Let's go!” yells Sir Hermann Kross, before rrunning off.

This will be his last sortie as master of the Knights.

King Heinz looks at a uniformed Windermere Royal Space Force officer who is the Palace's military aide. “Contact headquarters and tell them to send fighters!” commands the king.

“Yes, my lord,” replies the officer even as she runs off.

Minutes later, at an air field about thirty miles away, fighter pilots scramble, getting into their aeropsace fighters, flipping switches and

Oooooooooo

“We managed to do it,” says Flight Lieutenant Sterling “Amber and Ashley will be excited to hear this. Hell my brothers and my sister-in-law would be excited.”

She recalls what Makina and Reina had told them about twelve hours before they deployed on their mission.

“ _It was a project we've been working on,” said Reina. “We are going to install modules that will allow the planes to be recalled using our bio fold waves.”_

“ _Why is that?” asked Wing Commander Arad Mulder._

“ _In case we get captured,” replied Makina. “The Windies are going to search us for any comm devices or remote controls, but if we can summon the Siggies by singing...well, gotta go now. The modules won't install themselves.”_

“ _Wait,” protested Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang. “We're gonna test these things, aren't we?”_

“ _No time,” replied Reina. “We won't know if it works until we need it to work.”_

_Sterling sighed. So they were going to play by ear, again._

At least playing by ear had worked out for them this time.

“Looks like we're here,” says Hayate.

He looks and sees the rendezvous point, which looks like a set of buildings amid a parking lot next to what looks like a divided highway, cars going in both directions with their headlights on.

“Chef and Buckeye will pick up Makina and Reina,” says the wing commander.

And they do so, landing in the parking lot. Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang looks around and notices that there are fast food places and refueling stations around, a tower in the distance must be for a hotel. From the looks of things, this is a roadside stop for long-distance automobile travelers. There are not too many of those on Planet Ragna, except on the eight-hundred-by-three-hundred Main Island.

Makina gets into Sterling's veritech, while Reina gets into Mustang's veritech.

“Too bad we have to leave those hovercycles behind,” says Makina, glancing at the hovercycle she had been riding for the past two days while hiding out from the authorities here.

“Listen up,” says Kaname Buccaneer, sitting behind Arad Mulder. “We need to find Mikumo fast.”

“I'll need to use my bio fold waves,” replies Freyja. “Create a resonance.”

“Chef to Delta Team, we have four problems,” says Squadron Leader Mustang. “Bogeys heading in our direction; ETA two minutes.”

“Delta Team, take off,” commands Mulder.

The two Siegfrieds in guardian mode rise up to join the others.

Ooooooo

Master Hermann Kross jumps into the cockpit of his black SV-2612 Draken veritech, in its battloid mode, looking like a giant suit of bipedal humanoid armor. He flips switches and presses buttons as he glances at the instruments. He walks outside the hangar and into the Courtyard of the Royal Palace.

“This is Old Knight,” he says, with a little bit of sadness. “Ready for takeoff.”

“you are clear,” says an officer inside the Palace.

He pushes the throttle, and the thrusters on the battloid's feet propel it up into the purpling sky. He then switches his battloid into fighter mode, and the structure of the veritech war machine shifts so it looks like a plane.

The other Aerial Knights follow him.

ooooooooo

“Engage!” yells Wing Commander Mulder. He flies in and approaches one of the Windermerean fighters. The wing commander can tell that the enemy pilot is a rookie. He squeezes the trigger and unleashes a barrage of laser fire from his Siegfried. Smoke trails from the enemy fighter as it plummets down, and soon a parachute opens just above the crippled aerospace craft.

The Super Dimension Venus Walkure starts singing.

_Another drop of light comes together inside this flowing darkness_

_We've come a long way since our throat's dried up_

Mikumo Guynemer's eyes widen.

_With every miracle we've caused with music,_

_we grew closer together_

_We blew away the darkest and heaviest atmosphere_

Flight Lieutenant Sterling notices two of the enemy fighters around her.

She switches her Siegfried to battloid mode and starts firing.

The two enemy planes fall towards the ground; smoke trailing from their tails. Seconds later, parachutes open./

_With all five of us, we opened up artificial skies into endless ones_

_That's the reality and that's what matters_

Not far from Darwent, a strangely shaped building glows.

_Look up now_

_If you're going to give up and all, do it after everything's over_

_We will sing to bring you the world into our crumbling hands_

_Our strong friendship will revive our fading volume_

_We will amplfy it to the skies an d make our music incredible_

Chancellor Roid Brehm sits inside a room, hearing about the situation in the Windermerean skies.

He glances at Mikumo, who is strapped to a cot.

“so that is why the Earth people established Walkure,” he says. “To cover for you.”

“I'm not the Star Singer,” says Mikumo.

“Rudanjal Rom Mayan,” replies the Chancellor.

Mikumo's eyes widen and her pupils narrow.

_Gentle adults cry from pain they can empathize with_

_words aren't necessary, we'll be right there with-_

“I'm detecting something,” says Wing Commander Mulder. “Multiple folds, two hundred klicks above us.”

“the fleet is leaving?” asks Squadron Leader Mustang.

“We have change of orders,” says Master Hermann Kross. “We are to escort the _Sigur Valens_. Follow me; that's an order!”

Bogue grunts in frustration.

He is only seconds away from firing range with Delta Team.

But he will obey Kross during his last sortie as a Knight.

“Yes, sir,” he grumbles, pushing the throttle and pulling back the stick.

“More bandits,” says Hayate.

He flies around to avoid getting hit.

He recognizes the enemy aircraft as aerospace interceptor drones.

“No holding back,” he says, before blowing up one of the drones its robotechnology being scattered in a fiery explosion.

Ooooooooooo

Admiral Scott Bernard runs into the fleet command center of the SDF-4 _Liberator_. Some other senior officers rush into the room as well.

“Full update!” demands the Supreme Commander.

“Admiral, we detected multiple folds from around Windermere IV,” says a Space Marine colonel. “It's still going on, sir.”

“This could be our opportunity to strike,” says the admiral.

Or it could be a trap.

The burden on his shoulders seems almost crushing.

Oooooooo

In a command center aboard the Sigur Valens orbiting Windermere IV, Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony receives a message.

“The aerial Knights have all boarded,” says the skipper of the flagship, “and we will fold within thirty seconds.”

oooooo

Freyja can feel this as well.

“It's Mikumo,” she says. “She's on board one of the ships that folded away above us.”

“Must be on that twenty-klick wide flagship,” replies Hayate.

Mulder frowns.

Ooooo

“Should we strike now, sir?” asks a Spacy rear admiral inside the SDF-4 command center.

“We need to find out where they're folding to,” replies Admiral Bernard. “in the meantime, all; ships must be ready to fold and attack at a moment's notice.”

The burden on his shoulders never felt so heavier, not even when he was stranded on an alien-occupied Earth a quarter of a century ago.

Oooooo

“I think I can reach Mikumo,” says Freyja, sitting in the back seat of the black-trimmed Siegfried veritech.

“Like open a fold gate to wherever she is?” asks Hayate.

“Yes.”

“We've openly opened a fold gate by singing once, and that was after deliberate calculations,” says Reina Prowler.

“I have a resonance with Mikumo,” says Freyja.

Kaname, who is sitting inside the red-trimmed veritech flying in the night sky, thinks.

“Let's do it,” says Walkure's manager.

“Let's do it for Kumo-Kumo!” yells Makina.

“Islander to Delta Team, get ready,” says Mulder.

Freyja Wion focuses her passion.

Adrenaline courses through her veins.

_I heard a rumor that the world's gonna end someday._

_Just kidding, that's so obvious_

_I remember looking up at the sky_

_and feeling like I was in the future_

Reina looks at a holographic display.

She can see that the resonance between Freyja and Mikumo was starting.

_I felt completely in sync with your wind_

_I finally found a place where I could be a girl_

_so I've got no choice but to do it. I can't stop now._

“You better be ready.”

_If my rune shines with a flash_

_Woh-Woh-Woh-woh_

General Doi Michie's face appears as a hologram inside the SDF-4 Fleet Command center.

“Admiral Bernard, we know where the Windy fleet went,” says the Space Marine General who is commander of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces Command.

“Tell us,” replies the Supreme Commander.

He and the others hear what Doi tells them.

There is no time to consult with Galaxy City.

The admiral had been entrusted with this discretion by Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari.

And Bernard makes his decision, and soon, the officers in the fleet command center issue orders to all vessels.

_I fall in love_

_Woh-woh-Woh-Woh_

Captain Ernest Johnson, sitting in his stateroom inside the _Elysion_ , receives a message. He presses a button.

“I'll be going up to the bridge,” he says. “We know where the Windies are heading.

“They are going home, to Ragna, and Walkure will be there.”

_Lalali Lalala It's your fault_

_Lalal I feel peerless when my rune flashes_

“We did it!” yells Reina.

“Copy that,” replies Wing Commander Mulder. “I can see it.”

They can see a swirling whirlpool of light above them. That is the fold gate.

A fold gate took them from Al Shahal to Windermere.

Now this fold gate will take them to Mikumo.

“Islander to Delta Team!” yells the wing commander. “We're going in!”

Without hesitation or even a sliver of regret, they all fly into the fold gate.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United Earth Forces confronts Winderemere's Space force in orbit over Planet Ragna. Can they stop the broadcast of the Song of the Stars?

Above the Planet Ragna, there are multiple defolds, with the silhouette of ships glowing before they appear, gravitational waves radiating from the source of the defold. The crews of the Windermere Royal Space Force vessels immediately use the navigation equipment on their ships to confirm their positions, as they had been trained to do.

Inside the Space Force flagship _Sigur Valens_ , Chancellor Roid Brehm is inside the Star Stage, a huge chamber nearly one thousand meters across with a central podium. The Chancellor sits on a white chair. Behind the white chair is a circular structure, and behind the podium is a large, ring-like structure which sort of looks like a gear. With him are some Royal Guards. Also with him is Mikumo Guynemer, lead singer of the Super Dimension Venus Walkure, who is presently restrained.

“Our fleet is orbiting the planet Ragna,” says Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony, speaking from the fleet command center. “the skipper tells me the flagship is _en route_ to the ruins and we will begin the data link as soon as we are in position.”

“Keep us informed,” replies the Brehm, sitting on a chair on the central podium.

“Yes, sir.”

Inside the fleet command center, Marshal Rony stays on top of the situation.

“Marshal,” says one of the officers sitting at a console, “multiple ships have confirmed that Earth ships have defolded here.”

The Marshal of the Royal Space Force frowns. He had known that the Earth fleet would track them here, but hoped that they would be able to broadcast the Song of the Stars before they did.

“We are prepared for this,” he says. “Order the fleet to protect the flagship no matter what.”

“Yes, sir,” replies the Space Force officer.

Oooooooo

The SDF-4 _Liberator_ defolds from hyperspace. Admiral Scott Bernard, the Supreme Commander of the United Earth Forces, stands watch inside the robotech battlefortresses fleet command center.

“This ship and the fleet are on orbit around Ragna,” says an Air Force officer sitting at a console. “We have also confirmed the Windies are here, including their flagship.”

“Then we will begin the attack at once,” replies the Supreme Commander.

“Yes, sir.”

Orders are broadcast from the flagship down the command structure.

Soon, laser and long-range space torpedoes and rail guns are fired at the Windermerean ships, followed by blasts from reflex cannons.

Soon, aerospace drones are quickly launched to engage.

The Windermereans act in kind.

Aerospace fighters are quickly deployed, the pilots requesting permission for takeoff and getting that permission near instantaneously from the air bosses.

Sir Hermann Kross sits inside the cockpit of his SV-262 Draken veritech fighter., checking his instrument panel.   
  
  


“This is Old Knight, ready for takeoff,” he says.

“This is White Knight, ready for takeoff,” says Keith Aero Windermere.

“This is Blood Knight,” says Bogue Con-Vaart. “Ready for takeoff.”

“This is Gold Knight,” says Theo Jussila. “Ready for takeoff.”

“This is Silver Knight,” says Xao Jussila. “Ready for takeoff.”

Kross looks ahead and can see distant fireballs. After another quick glance at his instruments, he pushes the throttle forward, and both the thrust from the protoculture-powered thrusters and the catapult system launches him into the space around Planet Ragna. He is soon followed by the other Knights.

“For Brave Knight,” he says. “for Apple Knight. For our honor!”

Kross looks at his radar screen.

Not long afterward, a glowing whirlpool appears and orbits Planet Ragna. Four Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech fighters emerge from the fold gate from Windermere IV. Inside one of the veritech cockpits, Flying Officer Hayate Immelman can see the curvature of the large blue planet, as well as maybe thousands of ships , as well as many fireballs appearing and disappearing.

“Delta Team to Tour Bus,” says Wing Commander Arad Mulder. “Do you copy?”

He and the others know they have to drop off Walkure on board the _Elysion_.

“This is Tour Bus?” he hears a female voice say. “Is this Delta Team?”

“Affirmative!” exclaims the Delta Team leader. “we're here. We're closing on your position.”

Captain Ernest Johnson hears this.

He smiles.

Delta Team and Walkure pulled off a miracle again.

“Have the _Aether_ prepare for their arrival,” says the captain.

“Yes, sir,” replies a crewman sitting at a console.

“I'll send some fighters to cover their landing,” says Captain Ken Chae, speaking from the bridge of the Ikazuchi-class carrier U.E.S. _Anatole Leonard_.

Delta Team closes in on where the _Elysion_ is orbiting. Hayate can see the ship, which in its current configuration has a humanoid shape. The main engines are in the legs, and the arms correspond to the docked carriers _Aether_ and _Leonard_.

Soon, Hayate is cleared to land on the deck of the Aether, and he does so. He opens the cockpit canopy and Freyja quickly descends the ladder.

As soon as Freyja stands on the hangar deck, she looks up into Hayate's eyes.

She feels a mixture of worry and happiness.

“Good luck,” she says.

The flying officer gives a thumbs up before going back to the left that will take his veritech up to the flight deck.

It is not long afterward that the other planes from Delta Team drop off the Walkure singers. Kaname Buccaneer is the last to get off. She sees Freyja along with Makina Nakajima and Reina Prowler.

She sees Dr. Naomi Singh standing near a double door on the port side of the hangar deck, wearing her usual service khakis.

“Come on, ladies,” calls out the Galactic Health Service Commissioned Corps commander.

Ooooooooooo

Another U.N. Spacy aerospace drone is blown to bits by the Aerial Knights.

“Silver Knight to all Knights,” says Xao. “I got some bandits approaching at four o'clock. They're not toys; they seem to be Siegfrieds.”

“Finally,” says Bogue.

“Focus on protecting the Star Stage,” says Sir Kross.

The Master of the Aerial Knights lines up one of the Siegfrieds in his targeting scope. He pulls the trigger on his stick, and a missile flies out, trailing smoke. Soon the missile strikes the Earth veritech and detonates, destroying it in a fireball.

“You have three on your tail, Old Knight,” says Keith, looking towards the starboard side of his Draken.

“Don't worry,” replies Kross.

He pulls a lever. The components of his Draken shift around, giving it a humanoid appearance, like a knight's suit of armor. He then bends the legs forwards and fires the thrusters, sending the veritech back; Hermann Kross feeling the G-forces.

The three enemy Siegfrieds fly right past him.

He opens fire with his autocannon, and the three veritech explode in fireballs, scattering robotechnology debris in the orbital space around Ragna.

Bogue smiles.

At least his leader will be tearing up the skies in his last sortie.

Ooooooo

Kaname, Makina, Reina, and Freyja arrive on board the observation deck aboard the Elysion. They can see the space battle, with huge space vessels, many smaller craft zipping about, and plenty of fireballs flashing.

“For the galaxy,” says Kaname. “For Mikumo. We will burn white hot and have fun if our lives depended on it. Let's do this!”

_The four singers focus._

_If you can see the end of the sky_

“We will move towards the enemy flagship,” says Captain Johnson, looking at the battlespace. “Delta Team will cover us.”

_If you can hear my trembling voice_

_Then rise up like you would explode into pieces_

_Our torn memories will be our limitless wings_

The battle continues between the two fleets, as laser beams and reflex beams and shells and missiles and torpedoes are fired

_Remember what we talked about that day?_

_Remember how we used to.._

Admiral Bernard watches a holographic tactical display intently.

He knows this battle could end the war.

_We'll just rise up until we can relive the days_

_Break me; feel me closer and stronger_

_Hello? Are you there?_

Hayate and Flight Lieutenant Sterling fly towards a Windermere Space Force ship, their veritech in guardian mode. Before the ships' gunners could aim the anti-mecha turrets at them, the two Siegfrieds blast the turrets. They then take out the heavy turrets used to fire upon the larger Earth ships.

_My life blooms on the battlefield, burning away_

_Kill me now before I dry up and die._

_I will flare up my entire existence_

A giant war machine with two legs, two arm cannons, and three cannons on the top sits on the deck of a U.N. Spacy ship. It is a HWR-008 Monster Destroid. It opens fire with its ordnance. Seconds later, a Windermerean ship explodes in a huge fireball.

_And make miracles happen under this suffocating sky_

_Inside this storm of emotions_

Mikumo Guynemer briefly gains consciousness. She feels herself restrained, and can see she is inside this huge chamber bordering on the unphysical.

“Freyja,” she says.

_I feel like I'll forget who I really am_

Lieutenant Ann Campbell looks at her screen. She is dodging and weaving.

_I'm being bombarded by worries and uncertainties_

_the only way to win is to admit my weakness_

King Heinz Nerich Windermere can feel Freyja's song.

“Freyja Wion,” he says. “Her wind is different now. As if her sunshine is blocked by clouds.”

_If it weren't me_

_If it weren't you_

“White Knight,” says Hayate, as he approaches the Windermerean flagship looming straight ahead, about nine hundred miles.

“Hayate Immelman,” says Keith.

_I don't think we've ever felt this way_

A hologram of Chancellor Roid Brehm and Mikumo Guynemer appears inside a conference room in the Windermere Royal Palace in Darwent.

“Your Majesty, we are ready,” says the Chancellor. “I will make sure to spare Siddhartha Tiwari, as promised. You just need to give the order, my lord.”

The king;'s heart races.

His palms feel sweaty.

His entire mind, his entire being focuses.

“As the true king, I command,” says King Heinz. “Rudanjal Rom Mayan!”

Mikumo hears it in her very soul.

She glows.

And she starts singing,.

The ring-like structure behind the chair where Brehm sits glows as well.

The _Sigur Valens_ glows.

“What is happening?” asks the UEF Supreme Commander.

“Energy reaction from enemy flagship,” says an Army major sitting at a console in the fleet command center of the _Liberator_. “For the record, sir.”

“Wait,” says a Spacy commander. “I hear...music.”

Far far, away, in Galaxy City, Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari hears this music too.

He reaches for a phone to call the Galactic Security Advisor, Marie Crystal.

Flying Officer Hayate Immelman can hear this song.

As does the rest of Delta Team.

“this can't be Mikumo,” says Reina Prowler.

“Bio-fold waves are off the charts,” says Dr. Singh.

“This can't be good,” says Colonel Johnny Wolff.

“Mikumo,” says Captain Johnson, looking at a holographic image of Walkure's lead singer.

Keith can feel it.

Bogue tries to resist it.

“The Star Singer,” says Sir Kross. “This wind..it's affecting us.”

“Surely the Chancellor did not lose control,” says Keith.

It affects everyone in the Milky Way Galaxy.

The song penetrates their consciousness.

Many parsecs away, in a city called Primopolis, on a planet called Glorie, in one second the scenery is typical, as people drive along the streets and walk along the sidewalks.

Then they fall. Soon, cars crash into each other.

In the distance, there is the sound of an explosion, and smoke rises from the horizon.

Chancellor Brehm smiles as he hears Mikumo sing the Song of the Stars.

“You wanted to dominate others,” whispers the Chancellor. “I will save them.”

“What's going on?” asks Nolan Benson, sitting in the conference room with the king and other Royal Court officials.

“This is not as wind,” says King Heinz. “It's a storm!”

Freyja is saturated with this song.

She finds herself no longer on the observation deck of the Elysion.

She is everywhere.

And nowhere.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roid Brehm welcomes everyone to the End of the Circle

Freyja Wion is everywhere.

Freyja Wion is nowhere.

She is in some sort of space beyond hyperspace.

She is not alone, though.

So many people are here too, wherever here is, far more numerous than she can count.

“Where are we?” asks Freyja.

“We can't be dead,” replies Flying officer Hayate Immelman.

Freyja has flashes of memories, memories that are not hers.

She looks and sees two familiar faces.

“Mother?” she asks. “Adolf?” Her mother and her older brother quickly recede.

“Dad!” yells Hayate.

“Hayate!” his father yells in reply.

“What happened?”

“I was visiting SMAS Richland on Earth, and then I heard this song and I ended up....”

Ronald Wright Immelman drifts away.

“Dad!” yells his son.

Hayate then experiences more memories, memories that are not his own.

Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling floats around in this non-space.

“Mom!” she yells. “Dad! Amber! Ashley!”

“Mirage!” yells Ashley Nadine Sterling. “You're here...”

And she and her twin sister and her parents drift away.

Mirage tries to call out to her two older brothers and her sister-in-law, but they do not appear to have heard her.

“Moishe!” yells Dr. Benjamin Greenfeld, the Surgeon General of the United Nations.

“Ben!” Moishe yells in reply. “Stop by the bagel shop next time you visit Earth!”

“As soon as I find...”

The Surgeon General drifts away from Moishe.

“This can not be good,” says Captain Ernest Johnson.

“Keisha!” yells Colonel Johnny Wolff, glimpsing his wife and their two sons.

“Barry!” yells Dr. Naomi Singh, calling for her husband.

Marie Crystal tries to call out to her two grandchildren, but they seem too far away.

“Scott!” yells Admiral Yusuf Obegwo.

“Yusuf!” replies Admiral Scott Bernard. “It's the Song of the Stars!”

The Chairman of the United Earth Forces Joint Chiefs of Staff drifts away.

“Yusuf!” yells the Supreme Commander. He looks for his family, but he can not reach them.

Bernard then encounters very familiar faces. “Rook? Rand? Lunk? Lancer? Sera? Annie?”

But they too quickly recede before they can answer.

“Normann!” yells Sir Hermann Kross.”

“Dad!” exclaims his son in reply, before receding.

“Bianca!” yells Keith Aero Windermere.

“We need to find our parents,” says Theo Jussila.

“But we have to stick together,” replies his twin brother Xao.

But they too, drift apart.

“Dad's here!” Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari calls out to his children. “Just hear my voice!”

“Hello, your Excellency,” he hears.

The Secretary General sees Chancellor Roid Brehm.

“Is this your doing?” he asks.

“Roid, what is going on?” asks Nolan Benson.

“By order of the king, explain yourself!” demands King Heinz Nerich Windermere.

“Very well then,” says Brehm. “Welcome, everyone. And I mean everyone in this galaxy. Billions of you have never even imagined life existing among the stars, so I will put you up to speed.”

“Everyone's here?” asks Freyja. “The whole galaxy?”

“That is right, Miss Wion,” answers Brehm. “The tens of trillions of people in this galaxy, and anything advanced enough to have the equivalent of a brain and spinal cord, are here.”

“Where is here?”

“You are all in a Universal Union. You are all in the End of the Circle. And you should rejoice, for here, there will be no more sadness, no more pain, no more suffering. The cycle of suffering, people being wounded, and in turn wounding those weaker than they, is over.

“Over for all eternity!”

“This isn't my mother's vision!” yells Keith Aero Windermere.

“It is the logical conclusion of your mother's vision, young Keith,” replies Brehm. “Even she was flawed. But I did promise King Heinz an explanation, so I shall provide the explanation to His Majesty, as well as the tens of trillions of you all here. I will start by telling you who your mother was.”

“She was a Disciple of Zor.”

“More than that, young Keith. She was its founder.”

Hayate listens intently.

“She was first grown long, long ago on Tirol,” says Brehm. “She developed several projects for the Robotech Masters, including these ruins. She wanted to use music to calm the subjects.

She worked closely with Lord Zor, and was his lover. In a way, young Keith, you are Lord Zor's stepson.”

Keith's jaw drops.

“She founded the Disciples of Zor to counter the growing corruption within the leadership of the Masters. She commissioned the Star Singer, who would have been able to topple the leadership. Sadly, they failed, and Windermere IV was leveled.

“Seventy years ago, Lord Zor was killed, and the secrets to protoculture was lost. Your mother knew that the empire would soon collapse under the pride and hubris of its lords. So she and the Disciples went to Windermere, which had developed an industrial civilization centuries after being leveled by the Zentraedi. There, she taught the lesser sciences, the sciences that were banned by the Masters for the consolidation of the power of their leaders.

“She went to Earth after the Masters' failed attempt to take the secrets of protoculture by force. But the Earth people, having the same pride and hubris as the Masters' leadership, tried to keep the secret of protoculture all to themselves, so she went back to Windermere.

“there she met your father, and you were born. Sadly, she was killed on the planet Haydon IV during the last battle of the last Robotech War before your first birthday. But there are people like your father and I who will carry on her legacy.

“And now, the Star Singer has united us.”

“Roid!” yells Keith, “this is wrong!”

“Please, Roid,” pleads Hermann.

“I demand you cease this right now, by order of the king!” commands King Heinz.

“I will not,” replies the Chancellor.

“Well, we, by order of the Crown, you're fired! You hear me! Fired! Fired! Fired!”

“I guess I will have to find another job,” replies Roid Brehm. “Oh, here is an idea, I will be the new Caretaker, Caretaker of this galaxy.”

“Caretaker?” asks Hayate. He had read about the old Tirolean myth about a Caretaker who rescued the Tiroleans ancestors from a world of pain and suffering and brought them to Paradise, only to leave when His subjects rejected His morality.

“The previous Caretaker had forsaken our ancestors for their sins,” says Brehm. “I, the new Caretaker, shall liberate you from sin!”

“Roid, please,” says Bianca Windermere. “Stop this madness!”

“Madness?” asks Brehm. “the madness is out there. Suffering begets suffering. Vengeance begets vengeance. Forgiveness enables cruelty. I know the history of the Masters. Their leaders, seeking a monopoly on protoculture, leveled the surface of Optera, homeworld of the Invid Regency. The survivors, in response, crowned a madman as their new Regent, and he led the most brutal campaign of conquest this galaxy had witnessed in a million years! I can show you.”

_Bianca and the others experience memories, memories of war, of destruction, of fire, of explosions, of pain from laser burns and shrapnel wounds, of limbs being severed, the mangled corpses of close friends of funeral services of the fallen, with only the flags and the uniforms differing. They all feel the terror and the grief._

_They can feel the survivors' guilt._

“But war is too impersonal,” says Brehm. “I will tell you- no, you will relive events, events that have shaped me, that have convinced me that this is the right course of action.”

“Wait!” yells someone from within this non-space in the End of the Circle. “No!”

Memories are broadcast to the trillions of people in the Milky Way Galaxy.

“It was a shameful period in the history of Windermere,” says Brehm. “Those who swore to be guardians of justice gave in to fear, sacrificed their values for the illusion of safety from harm.”

_The tens of trillions in the galaxy are now one man._

_He see men flashing their badges._

_He is in a room. They are being asked questions about girls._

_He is being asked questions in an accusatory tone._

_They can feel his fear._

“They broke things which protected us,” continues Brehm. “We wanted to be better than the Robotech Masters, and we failed.”

_He is not allowed to know the identities of the accusers._

_His friends and family refuse to return phone calls._

_The media condemned him._

_They feel his sense of abandonment, of betrayal._

_They feel his rage as the judge refuse to let him take his accusers to the stand._

_They feel it is unfair as witnesses claiming to be experts_

_they feel his dread as the judge is about to announce the verdict._

_They feel his grief, his rage, when the Court of the King's Bench announced a guilty verdict._

_They feel his fear as he is being handcuffed._

“So many were victims.”

_They feel his fear as he sits on a bus taking him to prison._

_They feel the pain and anguish from the daily beatings._

_They feel his rage at these unjust circumstances._

_They feel his sadness as his family does not visit him._

_They feel his joy and relief when he is told his conviction was overturned, and as he is in the releasing center._

“But for so many people, an accusation is equal to guilt.”

_They feel disappointment as the door is slammed in his face._

_They feel the desperation as months and years go by without a job._

“Far too many people judged on a mere accusation.”

_They feel his hunger in addition to his desperation._

_They see the snub-nosed pistol in his hand._

“The wounded seek out to wound others weaker than themselves.”

_They feel his desperation as he demands a couple hand over their money._

_They feel his rage at the man taking too long._

_They feel the rage at everything that has happened in his life over the past few years._

_They feel his finger squeezing the trigger._

_They hear two loud bangs._

_They feel his shock and horror as the man and the woman lie down in the alley._

_They and he know the couple is dead._

_They feel horror and shame when they look into the eyes of a little boy._

“It can't be,” says Keith.

“No,” says Freyja.

“Injustice breeds only further injustice,” says Roid Brehm.

_Suddenly, the trillions in the galaxy are flooded with different memories._

_They feel an eight-0year-old boy;'s happiness as he leaves a movie theater with his parents._

_They feel his fear when he sees that strange man with the gun demanding money._

_They feel his shock and grief and rage after his parents are gunned down._

_They feel his grief at the funeral service._

“The pain did not end there.”

_They feel the surprise as the boy is knocked down by those who had been entrusted to raise him and protect him._

_They feel the pain of the beatings._

_They feel his pants being pulled down to his ankles._

_They feel his fright._

_They feel pain._

_They feel humiliation._

_They feel shame._

_This continues._

_They keep hearing on how he should have died in that alley._

_They feel his grief an d rage and fear as he runs away from the only home he ever knew._

“I lost everything,” says Roid Brehm. “I lost everything because of one senseless act, or what seemed senseless at the time. I hated everyone, I hated the world, I hated the universe. It was then that I encountered the Disciples of Zor.”

Hayate had heard of them. They are some sort of religious charitable order.

“The Disciples represent what the Robotech Masters should have been,” says Brehm. “To use music to bring about paradise, instead of merely consolidating their own power and privilege.”

“I lived under the Robotech Masters,” says Lady M. “It was not a paradise.”

“We all know your story, Musica,” replies Brehm. “What we have here is greater than the Cosmic Harp you used to play.

“I do completely understand the desire to destroy those who hurt you. It was certainly within my power to make you all kill yourselves. Or even make you suffer for eternity. But destruction has its price on the destroyer.”

“ _Here is the oath I serve!” yells T.R. Edwards. “I swear to exterminate Rick and Lisa Hunter, Breetai, after I've made them suffer enough! The rest of you will either bow at my feet or die. I swear to have Huxley and Obstat and the entire Council as my personal slaves!_

“ _I swear the Earth, and the galaxy, will be mine. **I swear revenge**!”_

_They feel his shock and horror upon hearing that from a man whom he respects, a man who genuinely cared for his well being._

_They feel his surprise and fear when a video image of that oath is played inside a conference room._

_They feel his fright and flight as he helps Edwards escape._

_And they can feel his grief and his pity as he sits in an evacuation transport taking off from Planet Optera with Rear Admiral Nolan Benson and others, after T.R. Edwards was defeated and slain pursuing his oath of revenge._

“So I have decided not to destroy you,” says Roid Brehm. “I have saved you.”

“Saved us for what?” asks Hermann Kross.

“A place where no person has to be punished on the basis of fabricated anonymous accusations,” says Brehm. “where no boy has to watch his parents been murdered, only to be shipped off to uncaring relatives who beat and rape him every day! I have saved trillions of people from pain and suffering! None of you will ever have to leave this place, to leave this Universal Union!”

“I like what you have to offer,” says a voice.

Kaname Buccaneer can feel that voice.

Shammy Parsons is now front and center in this non-space.

“Listen everyone,” says the fourteen-year-old girl. “None of us have to suffer here.

“This could be our new home, our new Universe.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Freyja free the galaxy from the End of the Circle?

Kaname Buccaneer could hardly what Shammy Parsons had just said to Roid Brehm.

The teenage girl had just suggested that everyone stay here in this non-space.

“Shammy, no,” she says.

“It's okay to be here,” replies Shammy.

“Listen to her,” says Roid Brehm. “This child knows what is best.”

“I know what you've been through, what it's like to be betrayed and hurt by those who were supposed to protect you.”

“I can share your memories with the entire galaxy.”

“No, wait. That's not necessary. I can share with you.”

“Very well, then.”

Brehm takes in Shammy's memories, memories of her childhood.

_He can remember her knowing that there is barely enough to eat._

_He can remember her living in small apartments with frequently dirty floors._

_He remembers her being beaten by her mother, Kimberly Oilfield Parsons._

_He remembers her sleeping in a cold car parked on a dark street at night._

_He remembers her first meeting Billy Ray Diamond._

_He remembers the first time Diamond touched her._

_He remembers her discomfort._

_He remembers her fear._

_He remembers her first time._

_He remembers her fear, her pain, her rage, her humiliation, her shame._

_He remembers her feeling of betrayal and abandonment when her mother tells her this is the price for the life Billy Ray Diamond gave them._

“Yes, dear child, I understand,” says Brehm. “And that hardens my resolve to save this galaxy, and beyond.”

'He's all right,” calls out Shammy. “If we choose to stay, we do not have to suffer. We do not have to fear getting hurt.”

“I offer everyone relief and comfort as your new Caretaker,” says Roid Brehm.

“Not everyone wants to be taken care of,” says Shammy. “I can feel it. There are at least billions here who want to leave and go back out. Please, let them go.”

“But they'll suffer. They'll endure the cycle.”

“Maybe so,” says the 14-year-old girl. “But that is the risk they chose. They refused. They should be released.

“We all have the right to choose our own destiny. We all have the right to be free. I want to stay, and many of us do. But just let the others go.”

“Freedom?”

“Yes. Give us the freedom to decide whether to stay or go.”

“Freedom to do what? Destroy worlds? Send children off to war?”

“No.”

“Freedom to make false, anonymous accusations? Freedom to judge people based on anonymous accusations. Freedom to deny others a fair chance to challenge these accusations? Freedom to pervert justice?”

“No,” protests Shammy.

“freedom to murder a couple in front of their eight-year-old son? Freedom to beat and rape a boy still grieving the murders of his parents after promising to take care of him. Freedom to steal the fortune left for him? That kind of freedom?”

“Roid, if anyone wants to leave, let them,” protests Keith Aero Windermere. “I will leave too. I will do what I have sworn to do when I took the oath as a Knight.”

“And I will stand by his side,” adds Bogue Con-Vaart. “I will accept the risk of being hurt out there- for honor.”

“And the cycle of suffering will not stop outside,” says Brehm. “The wounded will not be content to continue the cycle outside. They will seek to hurt us, those who sought refuge here.

“The only way to keep everyone here safe is to make everyone, everyone stay! Nobody leaves! As long as I am in control, nobody has to suffer!”

“I will not allow this,” says Keith.

“you are in no position to allow anything! I am the Caretaker! Now, you will all feel bliss, bliss like you have never felt before. Never again will you have to fear uncertainty, disappointment.”

“Freyja,” says Shammy. “You might be able to stop this.”

“Please,” says Keith.

“Freyja,” calls out Hayate Immelman. “you can do this.”

Freyja has one chance, one chance before she is fully consumed by this Universal Union.

_You were always left behind,_

_so you just watched_

She can feel Hayate and the others struggle.

“My song must reach them,” she says.

From where you stood

_Counting the sacrifices it takes to achieve something._

“Freyja!” Hayate calls out again.

“Hayate,” says Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling, hearing Freyja's song.

“The wind of life,” whispers King Heinz Nerich Windermere.

And the young king starts singing.

Keith reacts.

As do the other Knights.

As does Hermann Kross.

“To all of my forces,” says the king. “The enemy is now Roid Brehm. We must take him down!”

“You are in no position,” says Brehm. “I am the Caretaker.”

Hayate can sense Freyja.

He has to get closer.

“I want...to protect...Freyja,” he says. “I...I”

“I love you!” yells Hayate. “I'll protect you no matter what.”

The trillions in the galaxy hear him, and understand him.

And Freyja reacts.

“Make your song resonate throughout this galaxy!” yells Hayate.

Freyja reaches towards Hayate will all her might.

“I...I love you,” she says to Hayate

Hayate not only hears it, but feels it in his very soul.

Memories of them together replay in the souls of the galaxy's ten trillion plus inhabitants.

“Freyja!” yells Hayate.

Mikumo Guynemer starts to wake up.

“You love her?” she asks./

“Be quiet!” yells Roid Brehm. “Obey your Caretaker!”

Hayate feels Freyja being pushed away.

And Freyja finds herself feeling a hard surface.

She looks around.

She notices Kaname Buccaneer, Makina Nakajima, Reina Prowler, and Dr. Naomi Singh lying down on the deck.

She is inside the observation deck of the _Elysion_!

She looks and sees a purple-haired woman who is clearly awake.

“Janice Em?” she asks, remembering the woman's name. “How? No time for questions.”

Freyja starts singing.

_We only got one shot at love_

_So let's have some fun inside you_

_Let's share a selfish kiss!_

“Freyja!” yells Hayate, hearing the song.

“I love you when you fly,” she replies. “I love you when you love flying.”

“I love you too, Freyja!”

Freyja continues singing.

_The petals of this flower fall in the wind_

_The stars are more than I can count_

_Hayate reaches out._

And he suddenly finds himself inside the cockpit of his Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech fighter!

And he is still wearing the blue business suit that the Windermere Royal Palace provided for his trial, which seems so long ago.

_I could place all the blame on you_

The others in Delta Team are free.

_Swallowing back my tears_

“Freyja!” calls out Kaname, upon her return to the physical realm.

_But I can't tell anyone how my heart races_

_(Reach out) until it all breaks apart_

_(Reach out) until you can take flight_

_(To the ends) deep in my heart_

_(Of time) there is a prayer_

_Just feel just believe_

“It's Walkure,” says Keith, finding himself back inside the cockpit of his Draken .

_Pew! Pew! Pew!_

_We've only got one shot at love_

_So let';s have fun inside you_

King Heinz finds himself back in the conference room of the Royal Palace.

“This song,” he says.

_Let's share a kiss faster than light, just wait for me_

_I'll leave my body behind_

Mikumo starts to wake up.

_I'll leave my heart beating hard_

_I'll break free from these chains holding me down_

Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony wakes up inside the fleet command center of the _Sigur Valens_.

“Tell all ships to stand down!” he yells. “Earth is not our enemy now!”

“Yes, sir,” replies an officer.

“Tell the skipper to gather some troops,” says the marshal. “We need to take down Roid Brehm!”

_Just come get me in my purest form_

The two Royal Guards inside the Star Stage move in to arrest Brehm.

“Rudanjal Rom Mayan!” he yells.

Mikumo starts singing the song of the Stars.

The two Royal Guards take out their daggers and swiftly slit their throats wide open, as carotid blood spurts out like a geyser, before they fall, their feathered hats landing on the deck about a foot away from their dying, bleeding bodies.

“You reject your Caretaker!” he yells. “I will get control, and when I do, you all will suffer torment for all eternity!You will wish I made you kill yourselves instead!”

Elsewhere, aboard the SDF-4 fleet command center, Admiral Scott Bernard wakes up.

“Tell the ships to only target the flagship!” he yells. “Don't attack the other Windy ships unless they fire first!”

“Aye aye, sir!” snaps an officer.

And many miles away, Wing Commander Arad Mulder knows what to do.

“We go after Mikumo!” he yells.

“Our air group will cover you,” says Captain Ken Chae.

They fly towards the _Sigur Valens_.

_When lightning scorches the heavens_

Meanwhile, inside the flagship, Marshal Rony and a squad of heavily armed troops race along a corridor leading to the sound stage.

_My passion flares up_

Suddenly, turrets descend from the ceiling and fire on the two closest troops, and their bodies burst in a reddish fluid. The others take cover even as another soldier is blasted apart.

“Marshal, the Chancellor's locked us out of the ship's defense systems!” yells a crewman.

“Then abandon ship and tell all vessels to open fire on the flagship!” yells Rony.

_And I am reminded that heart and body are one_

_It's a listlessness I can't describe_

_(We_)..met (We) looked for each other_

_bloomed out shining flower of fire_

_Shoot through my heart with the light of stars_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“why won't you join me!” yells Brehm.

The flagship fires on the other ships, both United Nations and Windermerean.

_Let's dance in your.._

The _Elysion_ is struck, and Makina and Reina are sucked out. Janice Em manages to catch Kaname and pin her down, keeping her from being sucked out.

“No!” yells Kaname.

_Let's embrace and hold each other higher up in the sky_

And the two girls do just that, putting the emergency air masks on each other.

_False strength_

_Meaningless bonds_

_Cast it aside and live with me_

_Just take me, bind me, you can do it_

“Mikumo!” yells Freyja. :”I found the love of my life! What do you sing for? What feelings do you put in your songs?”

“No I...”

“Music is love!” says Reina.

“Music is hope!” yells Makina.

“Music is life!” calls out Kaname.

Music is energy!” exclaims Freyja.

“Ever since I met all of you,” says Mikumo. “I just want to....

“Sing together!

“Music is mystery!”shouts Mikumo.

_We've only got one shot at love_

_so let's have some fun inside you_

Delta Team dodges and waves as aerospace drones from the _Sigur Valens_ try to block them. They spare no effort in breaking these toys, as none of the Windermerean pilots are fighting them or the United Earth Forces.

_Let's share a kiss faster than life, just wait for me_

_I'll leave my body behind_

_I'll leave my heart beating hard_

_I'll break from these chains holding me down_

Makina and Reina are still falling towards Ragna.

And without intervention, they will be vaporized by the atmospheric friction.

_Just come get me, in my purest form_

And that intervention comes in the form of an SV-262 Draken veritech fighter in the colors of the Aerial Knights of Windermere, piloted by Sir Bogue Con-Vaart.

“For honor!” he yells, grabbing the two women with the left hand of his veritech.

_Let's dance in your dream_

_to our raging love_

_Let's embrace and hold each other higher up in the sky_

_False strength_

_Meaningless bonds_

The battle continues between the _Sigur Valens_ and the other ships.

_Cast it aside and live with me_

_Just take me, bind me, you can do it_

The Elysion is its humanoid form approaches the Windermerean flagship.

Walkure continues singing.

_Our passionate love will shoot us into a super-nova state_

_We can do this! No wounds can hold us back if we are together_

“The _Leonard_ is ready,” says Captain Chae.

“Let's do this!” yells Captain Ernest Johnson.

_Charm me with your passions_

_Pray to the heavens_

_Our super big bang will bring life into a new genesis_

_We burn our lives for this fusion_

_We are in absolute zero_

Barriers surround the U.E.S. _Anatole Leonard_ , attached to the left shoulder of the _Elysion_.

It punches through the _Sigur Valens_ with the _Leonard_.

The staff on board the SDF-4 command center can hardly believe it.

“A ship just _punched_ another ship?” asks Admiral Bernard. “How is that even possible?”

Delta Team sees an opening and do not even wait for orders before they fly in.

_Can you hear our promise ringing with warmth?_

_We can't give up on us quite yet_

The Delta Team veritechs encounter more defense drones.

_Persistence is our weakness, a mythological mystery_

_Don't be afraid; just jump and reunite_

Hayate and Sterling are surrounded by more drones.

The drones are suddenly destroyed, with robotechnology debris scattered around.

_Your spark starts a chain reaction_

_Just feel me with your whole body_

Hayate and Sterling find out who rescued them.

They see a veritech in battloid mode, sporting the colors of the Aerial Knights.

“It's him,” says Hayate.

“Keith!” yells Brehm.

_You'll become the dream I can't give up on._

_We'll come together dancing in love and glow like an electric arc._

_I'll see you next to me as I wake up; you'll never leave my sight_

“Take the Star Singer!” yells Keith. “I'll stop the wind!”

Keith flies in towards the Star Stage.

_But I can't keep my eyes open in this squall._

_You leave behind a phantom legacy as your feelings rush through me._

Keith encounters a white Draken veritech in its battloid mode.

_It's calm inside this everlasting gap_

_Like vibration inside a vacuum_

The two battloids engage in a swordfight.

Keith makes short work of the enemy veritech.

He leaps out of his cockpit, towards Roid Brehm.

And Roid Brehm is impaled with Keith's sword.

“I respected you, Roid,” says Keith. “You taught me what honor is.”

Then there are dozens of explosions in the _Sigur Valens_

Everyone looks on.

Hayate can see some parachutes below;; at least there will be survivors among the crew.

He feels, though, that the White Knight will not be among them.

There is a chain reaction across the galaxy.

The ruins of the Robotech Masters glow before crumbling and collapsing.

And everyone else in the galaxy wakes up.

Captain Johnson waits board the bridge.

“We're getting hails, Captain,” says Jennifer Ramos. “The Karbarran Confederation. The Invid Regency.”

“Tell them it's over,” replies the captain.

Oooooo

Squadron Leader Chuck Mustang lands on the beach not far from where the Ragnanyanyan is. He sets out, his feet slightly sinking into the sand.

He takes a deep breath.

He is breathing Ragnan air.

He is home.

He looks at the distance.

He can see the dome-like building housing his family's restaurant.

He can see his parents.

He sees Marianne, Zack, Hack, and Elizabeth.

Nothing else matters now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windermere negotiates for peace with the rest of the galaxy.

“Do not forget, we have the power to level your world,” says Admiral Scott Bernard, the Supreme Commander of the United Earth Forces. “The only reason we have not done so is because Roid Brehm is dead.”

Admiral Bernard is inside Space Station Armistice. Constructed after the last Robotech War by the members of the old Sentinels alliance, it is a neutral zone, where the parties to the Grand Armistice meet once a year.

And it was decided that the peace negotiations between the Kingdom of the Wind and not just the United Nations, but all the civilized galaxy, would take place.

The admiral had accompanied Secretary General Siddhartha Tiwari. Also accompanying the Secretary General are Galactic Security Advisor Marie Crystal and Chief of Staff to the Secretary General Tom Murphy, along with other high officials of the United Earth Government.

Tiwari looks at the thirteen-year-old boy sitting across him. King Heinz Nerich Windermere looks young, and yet hard. He briefly notes his appearance- long lavender hair, a crown consisting of a golden band with two wing sculptures. The king wears this fancy white cloak, tied together in the front with a big red bow-tie.

King Heinz is escorted by at least two marshals from the Windermere Royal Space Force, along with many officials dressed like they mean business. They all look at their Earth counterparts.

“I did not ask Roid Brehm to take over the minds of everyone in the galaxy,” says the King of the Wind. “And yet Brehm was not some random Windermerean subject; he was the Chancellor of the Royal Court. His sins are our sins.”

“There are a list of demands that I will present,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “Most important is a reduction of your space combat vessels, both in number and in type.”

“you do not leave us defenseless.”

“We will let your ships have enough armament to make pirates pause before deciding to attack,” says the Secretary General. “You will give up any and all territorial claims outside of Windermere star system.”

“That does not surprise me.” King Heinz whispers with his advisors.

“You may not exclude our ships from the orbital space above the planet Windermere IV; any of our ships has the right to orbit peacefully above your planet.

“We here will have territory on your planet. The territory you will give up is presently unpopulated; we have no desire to occupy any of your people. But we will set up surface bases, and our sea vessels will sail the high seas.

“And there will be reparations to be paid by the kingdom, for all the damage you caused.”

“I can persuade the Lords of Windermere to accept these peace terms,” replies the king. “Depending the details.”

“The United Nations are not conquerers,” says the Secretary General. “We are a voluntary union. There are even sovereignties on Earth who are not members of the United Nations. But none of you should doubt our resolve if you make the alternative worse.”

“I will return to Darwent to discuss these demands with the Royal Court and the Lords of Windermere,” says King Heinz.

“the whole galaxy will await your answer,” says Secretary General Tiwari. “This truce will continue for ten days.”

He and his escorts leave the room and walk along the metal corridors to reach the docking port leading to their interstellar transport.

“How's the arm, Scott?” asks Crystal.

“It only hurts a little,” replies Bernard, lifting up his right arm. For nearly a month, his right arm was in a sling due to injuries sustained during a Var outbreak in Galaxy City. “Now I have to go meet with Yusuf and the others about making contingency plans.”

“Well, I hope you don't have to execute those plans,” replies Tiwari.

Elsewhere in the station, King Heinz and his escorts head to their space vessel.

“Let's go home,” says Hermann Kross.

Ooooooo

The skies above Barretteburg are blue and clear, with only a few clouds. There are many dense crowds on the beach and the waterfront. Among those on the waterfront are the Super Dimension Venus Walkure , along with the Mustang family and many of the servers and kitchen staff of the Ragnanyannyan.

A spheroid structure starts to descend. As it gets closer and closer, people can see skyscrapers. It is none other than downtown Barretteburg, which had evacuated when Windermere attacked Ragna to take control of the Robotech Masters ruins which once stood on the ocean floor nearly three hundred miles away.

The gravity pods of the spheroid structure slow its ascent and also moves it laterally. Flying escort for downtown Barretteburg is Delta Team, on special contract with the Ragna authorities. Its descent into the water is slowed to maybe half a foot per second. Waves ripple from directly below downtown Barretteburg, and then become larger as the city-ship gets closer.

Finally, downtown Barretteburg touches the water, sending ripples all around. The waves crash on the sandy beach, and then the water recedes.

There are cheers all along the waterfront.

They know this is just the beginning. They need to still connect downtown with the rest of the city, restoring hard data links as well as the road and rail bridges to the mainland.

But it is still a joyous occasion.

Not to mention the peace treaty between the Kingdom of the Wind and the rest of the galaxy being ratified.

Ooooooo

The mood is somber inside a large room in the Windermere Royal Palace. Only a handful of people are in the room, all formally dressed. In this room is a memorial service for the fallen White Knight, Keith Aero Windermere.

King Heinz Nerich Windermere speaks up.

“It was my birthright to be king,” he says. “But it was not my nor anyone's birthright to be a hero. To be a hero requires going above and beyond our station, our circumstances. To rise to the occasion while risking all. And Keith Aero Windermere, my older half brother, did just that, and became a hero.

“It is said that the greatest of our people live short lives. I wish Keith had been the exception. The only way can repay him is to live, to live with honor.”

Everyone is moved by his speech, feeling a little bit of relief from the sadness that they feel, especially Keith's widow, Bianca Windermere, who is currently wearing a red dress with a hood pulled back.

“I know Roid took Keith away from us,” says Bogue Con-Vaart. “But I can't bring myself to hate him.”

“I understand,” says Hermann Kross. “I felt his pain.”

The trillions of people in the Milky Way Galaxy had indeed felt that, remembering the tragic events of his childhood as if they experienced it themselves. They all also have snippets of memories of random people, a side effect of being part of the End of the Circle for over half an hour.

“How are you doing?” asks Marshal of the Royal Space Force Macaulin Rony.

“Sad,” replies Kross. “I will go home and mourn my friend Keith. But tomorrow, I shall return here to the Palace to start my new job of finding my permanent replacement, someone with a proven track record of honor and integrity, to restore honor to the Aerial Knights, to make it a team that deserves a hero like Keith Aero Windermere.

“And I can not complain about being paid a salary for my new position, on top of my retirement pay.”

“In the meantime, I will start working on transforming the Space Force for its new mission of search and rescue and piracy suppression,” says the space marshal. “Protoculture will be hard to come by and will inhibit the range of our reduced fleet.”

Kross looks at Bogue. “You must lead until a replacement can be appointed,” he says.

Bogue glances at Theo Jussila and Xao Jussila. “Yes, I will bear this burden,” he says.

Ooooo

United Nations Spacy Rear Admiral Nolan Benson wears an orange jumpsuit as he sits inside a six-by-eight cell inside a brig in Joint Forces Air Field Tirol. One of the conditions of the treaty was for Windermere to turn him over to United Nations custody.

And here he is, awaiting court-martial for treason, sedition, and multiple counts of murder.

He hears footsteps.

He sees a man in a green uniform. His visitor in in his late thirties with short brown hair and a beard.

“Lieutenant Colonel Sean McGee, Galactic Military Police,” he says. “It is time for your interrogation, sir.”

ooooooo

Tom Murphy returns to his apartment in Galaxy City. He had seem a livestream broadcast of the return of downtown Barretteburg to Planet Ragna. The Chief of Staff to the Secretary General is presently dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans with holes on the knees, instead of the business suit he wears at the Secretary General's Palace.

His bedroom is decorated with posters of various death metal bands. Murphy walks to a desk and types on a laptop.

A holographic image of the head of Berger Stone appears.

“How is everything?” asks Stone.

“Back on track,” says Murphy. “Still having to coordinate with the Joint Chiefs and the GID to coordinate watching over Windermere. I still remember the End of the Circle. I have memories of so many other words that I couldn't imagine. I imagined _sensing_ the worlds in ways I couldn't imagine.

“What Roid Brehm had promised sounded great. I understand why he wanted to eliminate suffering all over the galaxy- no beyond, this Universe.”

Stone nods. They, like everyone else in the galaxy, have the memories of Brehm's formative years, since that encounter in an alley on Planet Windermere IV three and a half decades ago.

“But Roid went too far,” says Stone.

“Agreed.”

“And the Secretary General?”

“His Excellency has a strong sense of honor and ethics. He won't do anything that he perceives is downright dishonorable or unethical. Still, we can use his sense of honor and ethics to nudge him in the right direction.”

“Just keep an eye on him and don't do anything really stupid that would get you fired. We can decide how to best nudge Tiwari.”

Berger Stone watches as the hologram of Tom Murphy's face disappears.

He had been with the Disciples of Zor for decades. The Disciples had their fingers in many pots even during the Robotech Wars, and he has spent over thirty years being one of those fingers.

Long long ago, he had been an Earth man by the name of Lazlo Zand.

But that was long, long ago.

ooooooooo

Freyja Wion looks around, dressed in a simple black skirt, white blouse, and black coat,. She is in a courtyard of some sort, with windowed walls surrounding her.

She, Mikumo Guynemer, Kaname Buccaneer, Makina Nakajima, and Reina Prowler are all here, along with Wing Commander Arad Mulder, Squadron leader Chuck Mustang, Flight Lieutenant Mirage Sterling, and Flying Officer Hayate Immelman. Also with then are Captain Ernest Johnson, Dr. Naomi Singh, and Lady M herself.

They are all inside a courtyard inside the Secretary General's Palace. And they are facing none other than Siddhartha Tiwari himself, the Secretary General of the United Nations.

“Mikumo Guynemer,” says the Secretary General. “Kaname Buccanner, Makina Nakajima, Freyja Wion, Arad Mulder, Messer Oilfield, Chuck Mustang, Mirage Sterling, and Hayate Immelman. For your service in working to suppress outbreaks of Var syndrome, at risk to your life, as Secretary General of the United Nations, I hereby award you all with the United Nations Medal of Mercy.”

“May the sea of stars be blessed by the Goddess,” replies Mikumo Guynemer.

And so he places a medal tied to a silk ribbon around the necks of each of the receipients, except for the one for Messer Oilfield, whom he hands to Shammy Parsons.

Shammy briefly thinks of her older half-brother whom she does not remember personally, but she has the memories of those who cared for him and loved him.

Photographers take pictures.

Cameramen record video for live streaming.

Chief of Staff Tom Murphy, Galactic Security Advisor Marie Crystal, and United Earth Forces Supreme Commander Scott Bernard look on.

“Your crew did well,” says Captain Ken Chae, dressed in his Spacy dress whites, privileged to be here.

“We honor them for our own sakes, so we know what it means to be a hero,” replies Captain Ernest Johnson.

Chae reflects on the mission he and the crew of the U.E.S. _Anatole Leonard_ had in escorting Walkure ever since that battle in the orbital space around Planet Al Shahal so long ago. That mission had been over for three months since that fateful battle over the Planet Ragna.

“You take care, Ernie,” he says.

“You too, Ken,” replies Johnson.

Hayate looks at his father, who is wearing the Space Marine dress blues.

He then notices something different.

There are _two_ silver stars on each shoulder.

“Congratulations, Major General Immelman,” says Hayate.

“Thank you,” replies Space Marine Major General Ronald Wright Immelman. “And congratulations on your Medal of Mercy.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“We're heading over to this bar and grill for a little celebration,” says Freyja. “It's just half a klick from here.”

“I would be honored to go,” replies Hayate's father.

Ooooooo

The real celebration of course, is in the Ragnanyannyan in the Barretteburg waterfront on Planet Ragna. Freyja looks around, once again taking in the familiar environment. She notices the wooden walls and wooden floor, the varnished wooden tables, the banners with Chinese writing hanging on the walls, the smells coming from the kitchen, the sound of sizzling food. She remembers two of the waitresses- Lisa and Peggy.

She sits with Delta Team and Walkure, along with Captain Ernest Johnson. Chuck's family sits with them. Dr. Naomi Singh and her husband Barry Wu, and their children also sit here. Many plates with jellyfish dishes are on the table.

Marianne Mustang is wearing a white uniform, with a long sleeve shirt with a flap collar and a black neckerchief around the collar, and a white skirt reaching just past the knees.

“I leave for boot camp in three days,” she says. “I won't be available for twelve weeks.”

“Naval Reserve,” says Mirage Sterling. “That' s great.”

“I was a Sea Cadet, made it to Petty Officer Second Class. After boot camp, I'll come to the restaurant, until the Navy needs me.”

“I'm sure you'll find your place,” says Mikumo Guynemer, sitting at a table. “Just sitting here, having a meal with you, it fulfills something...different. I still want to sing, but not all the time.”

“And I am taking correspondence courses at Ragna State University,” says Hayate.

“You were accepted?” asks Reina.

“Yes. So I'll be studying in addition to the flight training. I might take Freyja to the student union, maybe play some arcade games and get a pizza or a burger.”

“And I'll hold you to that promise,” says Freyja.

“Maybe I'll visit the campus,” says Mirage. “if the Buckeyes basketball team is playing a visiting game there.”

“There will be changes,” says Kaname Buccaneer. “I will be working with Dr. Singh to recruit new bands. Var syndrome is still out there.”

“Yes,” replies Dr. Singh, who is wearing a simple black skirt and white blouse instead of the service khakis that she usually wears on duty. “And we may expand music genres with these other bands, like hip-hop or death metal or reggae.”

“That's great,” says Makina.

“Still playing _20_ _th_ _Century Classics_?” asks Chuck.

“You bet. Still trying to finish _Final Fantasy VII._ ”

After maybe three hours, all the food is finished. Freyja and Hayate take a walk to the beach outside, where a black-trimmed Stonewell Bellcom VF-31 Siegfried veritech is parked in its guardian mode, the feet resting on the sand. For these two receipients of the United Nations Medal of Mercy, this will be the high point of this night.

Hayate uses a remote to open the cockpit canopy. He and Freyja climb a ladder and get inside the cockpit of the robotech war machine.

“Take her home safe,” says Mirage, looking up towards them.

“I'll make sure he does,” replies Freyja.

The canopy closes, and then the Siegfried takes off, blowing sand everywhere, before switching to fighter mode and flying in the darkening skies.

For Freyja and Hayate, only the cockpit of the veritech exists for them.

Meanwhile, down by the pier within walking distance of the Ragnanyannyan, Kaname Buccaneer and Shammy Parsons look up at the Siegfried, before looking at the dome of downtown Barretteburg, the lights from the skyscrapers glowing. The air is still.

“I'm so stuffed with all the jellyfish,” says Shammy. “You know, when I was there, in the Universal Union, I managed to get memories of Messer- your memories, as well as memories from the others. I know him better now, and I know how much you still miss him.”

“Yes,” replies Kaname. “You needed to know. You wanted to stay there.”

“I did. But it can't be paradise if people aren't allowed to leave. Now I'm going to raise a bay in this imperfect world. At least Messer named me the sole beneficiary of his will. That will definitely help.”

Shammy lifts up her shirt, revealing her hugely pregnant belly. She is scared, but also happy, wanting to meet her baby.

“And your baby will have a new cousin,” says Kaname. She lifts up the hem of her blouse, showing a slightly bulging belly.


End file.
